


Danplan Oneshots

by DysfunctionalRequest



Category: DanPlan, Danplan (Web Series), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Blood, Blood and Injury, Complete, Dan is garbage, DanPlan - Freeform, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Hosuh needs a hug, Humor, Hurt, Kidnapping, More tags to be added, RPG AU, Sick Character, Stephen needs a hug, Suicide, Sweetness, Whump, basically everything, joking hugs for everyone, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 57,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DysfunctionalRequest/pseuds/DysfunctionalRequest
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots about Danplan...because I want to...Mostly centred around Hosuh and/or angst...I will take requests ;)Updates are once or twice I week, but I’m busy, so they aren’t guaranteed :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so go easy and if anyone is uncomfortable with what I write I will take it down :)  
Ok so in this chapter Hosuh is allergic to cashews. The end

Hosuh was animating.  
Sat in his room, enjoying the silence, he smiled as he drew another long, black line, joining two others together. He zoomed out of the image quickly, deciding to get an overview before adding colour.  
“Huh…” Hosuh muttered, pressing his pen onto a leaf, frowning at the choppy lines. How had he missed that? With a small huff he selected the eraser tool, firmly deleting the line from existence before starting again. Sighing, he leant back in his chair, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. Looking to the side, he noticed that the sky had dulled to a murky grey, the sun beginning to sink under the clouds. Funny. He thought it had been midday. He cast a quick glance at his phone, blinking at the hard brightness. It read 7:54.  
“What…” Hosuh unlocked his phone, switching off his tablet. He only planned to animate for a few hours, but (if he had read it right) he had started at one, so he had been roughly working for:  
“Six hours?!” Hosuh sighed, running a hand down his face. No wonder his back ached. “Alarm…why did you fail me…”  
Sure enough, his phone had been on “do not disturb”, so the carefully planned alarm had gone off a few hours prior silently.  
Stretching, Hosuh pocketed his phone, standing unsteadily. He was midway packing up his tablet when a loud knocking echoed throughout his apartment. The knocking continued as Hosuh exited his room, yawning.  
“Coming.” He called, rubbing his temple. It was sore – probably because of the extra screen time. “Hang on.”  
As he shuffled down the hall, he thought he heard playful arguing in the other side of the door.  
“Stephen…I think that’s enough knocking…”  
“Not until he opens the door it is not! Stephen knows what he is doing, don’t worry!”  
Giggling, Hosuh opened the door, revealing Daniel and Stephen. Both had small travelling cases and, though they looked tired, they grinned when they saw him.  
“Hosuh! What took you so long? God!” Stephen teased, rolling his eyes. “I thought my hand might explode with the knocking!”  
“Well that was completely your choice to be fair.” Daniel pointed out. Stephen sighed.  
“Shut up Daniel.”  
Hosuh giggled, staring at them in disbelief.  
“Why are you here? Why didn’t you tell me?” He opened the door, inviting them inside. Stephen grinned, placing a hand on his shoulder as he brushed past.  
“We thought we might surprise you!” Daniel said, grinning. “We figures it had been too long since we’d seen you so…”  
“We invaded.” Stephen finished, looking around Hosuh’s hallway. “Is that a new lightbulb? It matches the wallpaper.” He pointed at the lampshade. Hosuh laughed, closing the door once Dan had made his way inside.  
“You guys…you shouldn’t have came…” he followed them as they moved to his living room, falling onto the sofa. “I haven’t got any snacks or…” he sighed, gazing at his kitchen. He had been planning to cook that day, but his phone alarm didn’t go off, which he was still mad about.  
“It is okay Hosuh my small bean!” Stephen said enthusiastically, pulling his phone out of his pocket. “Stephen has a good plan!”  
“Huh?” Hosuh sandwiched himself between his two friends, chuckling.  
“We figured you’d forget so we are going to order a takeaway!” Dan said eagerly. Hosuh smiled.  
“Guys, I can pay…” he stared but Stephen cut him off.  
“It’s no problem, I’ve got this!” He grinned, tapping his phone with a flourish. “And here we are!” The screen lit up to a wide selection of takeaways, each with their own picture.  
“Whoa…” Dan said, peering at the choices.  
“Foood!” Hosuh joked, leaning on Stephen to get a closer look. Stephen slowly scrolled downwards, eyeing the different foods.  
“Wait wait!” Dan tried to point at one, but Stephen scrolled past it. “No Stephen!” He whined as Stephen laughed.  
“Too late!” Despite his words, he scrolled back upwards. Dan gave a small “ooh”.  
“I want that.” He clicked on it, adding it to the order. He checked the ingredients. “Eww. No mushrooms thanks…” he grimaced at the mention of them.  
“Daniel!” Hosuh scolded. “Eat the mushrooms!” He giggled.  
“Yeah Daniel!” Stephen joined in, adding extra mushrooms. “Gotta eat your greens!”  
“No!” Daniel removed them again, furiously tapping the back button afterwards. “No mushrooms for Dan!”  
“Well don’t blame us when you die of unhealthy-ness!” Stephen shouted, scrolling through the menu.  
“Yeah Dan.” Hosuh giggled as Daniel sighed.  
“Hosuh! Choose!” Stephen shoved the phone into Hosuh’s hands quickly.  
“Ahhh!” Hosuh stared down at the screen, blinking. “I’m not used to decisions!”  
“Time is running out!” Stephen shouted as Dan laughed. Hosuh scrolled further until something caught his eye.  
“Chicken Korma.” He muttered, clicking on the link.  
“Good choice.” Stephen nodded proudly. Hosuh giggled.  
“Let me for a safety check.” Hosuh looked at the ingredients. He spotted, in bold CASHEW NUTS.  
“Bad cashew nuts! Bad!” Hosuh deleted them.  
“Is there anything else you’re allergic to?” Dan asked, staring at the list.  
“No...” Hosuh smiled. “I’m safe!”  
They all laughed.  
“Then let’s order!” Stephen hammered his finger on the deliver button, grinning. Hosuh gave a small cheer.  
“Yummy!” He smiled.  
“This is going to be our next video!” Dan joked, laughing.  
“By the way, what takeaway would you be?” Stephen laughed.  
“By the way, what takeaway would save you from the apocalypse?” Hosuh snorted.  
“By the way – “ Dan tried to say, but couldn’t over the laughter. Hosuh clutched his side, giggling.  
They spent the rest of the time catching up with another, and discussing video ideas. Stephen, Hosuh learned, had managed to get kicked out of a café (he didn’t dare ask the details) and Daniel had planned another RPG video, which he was looking forward to.  
“What about we do another survival video, I like those.” Hosuh asked. They had began to brainstorm some “by the way” videos. “I mean, we could do one where we are at sea or…”  
“Not bad, actually!” Dan noted it down on his phone, grinning. “I like seeing what you guys do in those.”  
“Eat Hosuh.” Stephen answered without hesitation. Dan laughed.  
“No…not me again!” Hosuh cried out, giggling. “Why?”  
A loud knocking interrupted Stephen’s answer. Daniel stood up, jostling Hosuh to the side. Stephen caught him before he slipped off the sofa as Dan chanted “munchies!” as he flung himself to the door.  
“I saved you!” Stephen looked pleased with himself, patting Hosuh’s back. “Never fear, for Stephen is here!”  
Hosuh laughed, swatting him playfully on the head.  
“I don’t need saving!” He hummed in thought. “I’m just very…accident prone, that’s all…”  
Stephen laughed loudly as Dan ran into the room, supporting the three takeaways in various ways.  
“TAKEAWAY!” He shouted enthusiastically, handing them their various orders.  
“Can you imagine if it wasn’t the takeaway guy?” Hosuh unwrapped the meal, grinning. “And it was just Dan standing in the doorway chanting “munchies”?”  
“Holding out the money like “GIVE ME!””  
Daniel laughed.  
“I think I would just…run away.” He answered.  
“RUN AWAY FROM YOURSELF?!” Stephen cried out. Hosuh snorted, taking a bite into the korma.  
“No!” Daniel said, laughing. Hosuh began to join in, but his throat began to feel itchy and tight. He rubbed it, coughing.  
As Dan and Stephen kept laughing, Hosuh began to feel more strange; his stomach began to hurt and he felt nauseous. He let out a shallow breath, coughing harder. He stared at his food, the realisation hitting him fast. With a strangled cry, he tossed the food off his lap, gasping.  
“Hosuh!” Stephen and Dan’s panicked cry sounded distant. Hosuh collapsed to the ground, clutching his stomach.  
“Hosuh? Hosuh!” He felt strong arms wrap around him, holding him upright. Hosuh’s chest tightened as a wave of pain cut through his abdomen, making him hunch over.  
“What’s wrong with him?”  
“Call an ambulance!”  
Hosuh fell against Stephen’s shoulder, gasping. He tried to utter out an explanation, but his throat had almost closed entirely. He only managed a small “cashew…nuts…” before he cried out, coughing and spluttering.  
“Hosuh…look at me!” Daniel’s face swam into view as Stephen held on tighter. “Hosuh you have to calm down, okay?” Hosuh heard the words but forgot them as soon as they came, more focused on trying to breathe, but failing miserably.  
“P-pen…” he gasped out, letting his eyes close. Another pain ripped through his stomach and choked out a cry, holding Stephen’s hoodie tighter.  
“EpiPen? Where?!” Dan asked urgently. “Hosuh! Open your eyes!” Hosuh obeyed, watching as the world span around him. He stared at Dan, dazed.  
“Bag…up…” he coughed, closing his eyes again. He trailed off, clutching his throat. He could no longer breathe, and he began to choke.  
“Hosuh…come on…breathe! Hang on!” Stephen’s voice trailed away as a loud ringing filled his ears. Distantly, he could hear him continue his rambling but his mind was growing foggier – he had long stopped being able to draw in a breath.  
A sharp prick hit his thigh, jolting him from his semi-conscious state. He immediately felt his throat open, and took deep, rasping breaths.  
“Breathe, Hosuh, that’s it.” Stephen told him. Hosuh obeyed, opening his eyes slowly.  
Dan was in front of him again, staring at him, eyes wide. He held the familiar EpiPen in one hand, still raised above his leg. Stephen was rubbing his back soothingly, raking a hand through his hair.  
His stomach rolled and he gagged, lurching forward. Someone pushed a waste paper bin in front of him and he threw up violently, trembling.  
“Jesus, I’m gonna kill whoever did this.” Stephen muttered, helping Hosuh up from his hunch. Hosuh didn’t listen to Dan’s answer, instead giving a small moan and leaning against Stephen again.  
The pain in his stomach was fading and the hives on his arms (he hadn’t seen them appear) were looking less angry and were fading back into his skin.  
Swallowing thickly, Hosuh shifted in Stephen’s arms, feeling the grip around him tighten.  
“Are you ok?” Daniel asked. He moved closer, still holding the EpiPen. Hosuh nodded. “For a moment I thought…”  
“I’m better…” Hosuh replied quietly, sitting up. His breathing was growing steadier, and his throat no longer itched. The nausea stayed, however, though the stomach cramps had faded.  
“I’m never gonna let you eat a takeaway again.” Stephen was staring at the chicken korma thrown across the floor, eyes narrowed.  
“Agreed.” Dan followed Stephen’s gaze, anger settling in his features. Hosuh was going to say something but instead he leaned back over the bucket, gagging.  
“Shit.” Stephen muttered, rubbing his back again. Daniel sat on the other side of him, pushing back his hair.  
“Thanks, guys…” Hosuh murmured, pushing himself away from the bucket. He gave a dry cough. “For all this…”  
“It’s nothing.” Dan reassured, helping him onto the sofa. “I’m just glad your fine.”  
“Yeah, you scared us.” Stephen gave another dirty look at the takeaway. “Stupid korma.” He muttered.  
“Well, we better clean it up.” Hosuh sighed. He began to get up, only to get forcefully pushed back down by his friends.  
“We’ll do it!” Dan said, shoving a cushion into his arms. “Rest!”  
“We will protect you!” Stephen added, pointing dramatically at the korma. “Die, korma!”  
Hosuh giggled weakly, closing his eyes. His mind drifted until he was asleep, snoring quietly. Dan looked up at him from his crouch.  
“He’s asleep.” He told Stephen quietly. Stephen looked over, smiling at the sight. He paused.  
“You wanna go kill those people at the takeaway?” He asked into the silence. Daniel didn’t hesitate.  
“Let’s go.”


	2. Cooking is Not a Good Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen wants to cook. Hosuh agrees, and regrets everything afterward.

“Hosuh!”   
Hosuh jumped, twisting around with a yelp.  
Stephen was in the doorway, grinning.  
“Did I startle you?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. Hosuh stuck out his tongue.  
“No.”   
“Is that right?”  
“Yes.”   
“If you say so…” Stephen grinned, stepping into his room.   
“What do you want?” Hosuh asked, amused as he watched his friend pace excitedly, like a child trying to hide mischief. Stephen didn’t answer immediately, instead looking out of Hosuh’s window.  
“You know Dan isn’t here right now, right?” His friend asked, eyes glinting. Hosuh made a noise of surprise.  
“He’s not?”   
“No…he left.” Stephen was now standing in front of him. “So I thought we could do something that he would never allow us to do!” He cried out, pulling Hosuh up with an arm. Hosuh stumbled, giving a short laugh.   
“What would that be?” He asked, tying up just hair. Stephen just grinned evilly, tugging Hosuh out of the room.  
“An adventure!” Hosuh whispered, letting Stephen lead him to the kitchen. The cupboards were all raided, their contents spilt over the countertops amongst the clutter of bowls and pans. A few knives were hiding in the sink, and a bag of sugar had already split, spilling grains across the floor.  
“Stephen, what –“  
“You’ll be cooking!” Stephen shouted, jumping. Hosuh tilted his head; he didn’t see what was so bad about him cooking – after all, he cleaned up after himself and Dan always enjoyed the meals he made. It wasn’t until Stephen finished his sentence that he realised what exactly would trigger Dan.  
“…with me!”   
“With you?!” Hosuh laughed, raking a hand through loose strands of hair. He thought back to last time they had cooked together: the microwave (Stephen’s idea) had exploded and flour covered the floor and themselves. It was also the reason why there was no door on the cupboard closest to the fridge.   
“Yeah!” Stephen sprinted enthusiastically to the sink, pulling out some knives. “I thought we could make cakes!”   
“Cakes? With that many knives?” Hosuh giggled, sweeping some sugar away with his foot. He looked at the bowls. “And you do realise most of these are pans, right?”   
“Stephen knows all!” Stephen chanted, slapping a rolling pin on the countertop. “Let’s get cooking!”  
“Okay…” Hosuh laughed, grabbing the flour. He hummed, scanning the area. “Hey Stephen, is there a large   
bowl here?” He asked, smiling as he gathered more ingredients. He heard Stephen grab something and slap it to his side; with a small jump he turned, finding a giant pan. He laughed as Stephen chanted “cooking time!” over and over again.  
“Stephen! That is a pan!” He scolded. Stephen pushed in front of him, snatching the flour. Before he could react, Stephen poured the entire packet into the pan (luckily there was only half left), covering them in white powder. Hosuh screamed, coughing.  
“Stephen NO!”  
Stephen just cackled.   
The powder cleared, and Hosuh sighed in amusement, staring down at the pan – it was halfway full with flour, and was coated in the stuff.   
“Oh no!” Hosuh spluttered in between his laughter, trying his best to wipe the counter; however his efforts only made it worse, making him moan in despair.  
“I think this is looking good!” Stephen laughed, flicking some flour into Hosuh’s hair. Hosuh batted his hand away, grabbing the sugar.   
“Ok so now we add sugar so it tastes sweet…” he muttered. He could feel Stephen’s awed gaze as he began to pour, trying to judge how much they would need.  
“More!” Stephen shouted, waving his hands. Hosuh giggled.  
“No Stephen!”  
“Yes! More more more!”   
Hosuh laughed, grabbing the entire packet. It had three quarters left in it when he began to pour.   
“You want more sugar?” Hosuh laughed, tipping the sugar at a faster pace. Stephen’s hands clasped around his and together they poured it all into the pan.   
“Sugar!” Hosuh chanted, throwing the empty packet behind him. Stephen joined in the ritual. “Sugar!!!”  
Whenever he and Stephen began to cook, it was always the same. He would let himself go and act as if he was drunk, gladly taking part in Stephen’s antics. Stephen had that kind of affect on everyone – he just made them crazier than they would ever be. They often called it the “Stephen Touch”.  
“And now my fellows we must add the butter!” Stephen shouted, running to the fridge. He grinned. “Or maybe we should add a nice touch of yogurt, or maybe –“  
“No Stephen!”Hosuh cried out. In an act to protect the future cake, he lunged forwards, ducking under Stephen to the open fridge. Stephen grabbed him as he grabbed the butter, slinging him over his shoulders in one movement.   
“Stephen!” Hosuh yelped, dropping the butter. “Stephen put me down!”   
“What was that?” Stephen teased, picking up the butter and moving to the countertop. Hosuh wobbled, almost slipping off. “I can’t hear anything over my own pure genius!”   
“Stephen!” Hosuh giggled. He reached out to the other counter, grabbing a spoon. He gently smacked Stephen over the head with it. “I will use force!”   
“Thanks for the spoon!” Stephen snatched the spoon from Hosuh’s hand, using it to chop the butter. “My dear fellow could you get Stephen some eggs?”   
Hosuh sighed, looking at the opposite countertop from his upside-down point of view. There was a few eggs loose at the edge, dangerously wobbling. Hosuh stretched out his arm, hooking his fingers around the first shell.  
“Got one!” He handed it to Stephen, he cracked it violently into a small bowl.   
“We need more!” Stephen grinned. “Let’s get cracking…”  
Hosuh gasped in mock outrage.  
“No egg puns in my kitchen!” He cried out, reaching for the next egg. Stephen has finished chopping the butter, and now was mixing it badly.   
Laughing, Stephen threw the spoon behind him.  
“Aww! But egg puns are too good!” Stephen whined. Hosuh giggled, stretching further for the egg. The egg slipped from his fingers.  
“Ah!” Hosuh cried out as the egg hit the floor, smashing on the ground. Some yolk splattered in his face, mixing in with the flour. “Egg down!” He shrieked.  
“Oh no!” Stephen dropped Hosuh, turning around. Hosuh landed in a tangled heap, scooting away from the egg yolk leaking across the floor. “This is an egg-mergency!”   
Hosuh whipped his head around, gasping.  
“Stephen I said no egg puns!” He scolded, standing up. Stephen laughed.  
“Egg-xactly! That is why I’m never going to stop!” Stephen yelled. He grabbed the last egg off the counter, holding it above his head. “Hail the egg king!” He screamed. He began to dance around the kitchen, egg held high.  
“No eggs!” Hosuh grabbed the spoon off the floor, running to Stephen. “No eggs!” He hit the egg just as Stephen began to sing, sending yolk and shell running down his arms. Stephen gasped, holding the remainder of the egg close to his chest.   
“Eggy!” He whispered. He grabbed the pan full of ingredients. Hosuh took a step back nervously, flinching at Stephen’s hard gaze.  
“Stephen – NO!” Stephen, too fast for him to react, tipped the ingredients over his head. Hosuh screamed, coughing.   
“Revenge for egg! Let’s cook Hosuh!” Stephen charged towards Hosuh, knocking him onto the floor.  
“I don’t wanna get eaten!” Hosuh screamed as Stephen picked him up, grinning. “I don’t wanna get –“  
“Guys?”   
Hosuh turned his head and saw that Dan was standing in the doorway, eyes wide. He looked from Stephen to Hosuh, blinking. “What are you doing?”  
“Eating Hosuh!!!” Stephen yelled, beginning to dance again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I’m gonna be moving into more angst stuff after this, but I’m not sure how my ideas are going to be like for you...  
So please, can I ask that if you like a particular chapter and want to see more, could you comment? I get that guests might find that harder, but it will really help me see what you guys want. This also goes the same if you don’t like something, or if it is OOC...just let me know! I do eventually reply to comments, so I won’t ignore you ;)  
Thank you so much :)


	3. Pranking Hosuh!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Stephen decide to prank Hosuh again, but maybe three times is too far.

Hosuh grabbed his earphones, sitting at his desk with a small smile. He plugged his headphones in his phone, tapping the screen until the familiar discord logo flash onto the screen.   
“Hey guys!” He spoke into the microphone. Currently, on the server, Dan and Stephen were online. He entered just as Stephen said “fight” , but decided not to question it.   
“Oh hello my good Hosuh!” Stephen greeted enthusiastically, his voice loud in his ears.  
“Hey!” Dan returned, his voice cackling at his end of the microphone. Hosuh smiled, twisting his hair subconsciously in his fingers. He let out a tired yawn; his day had been stressful, with the pressure of exams building on him, it was nice to hear his friends, though they werent with him at that current time. They had decided to go to a studying session. He could feel his tense mind relax, and he smiled wider.  
“I just was wondering how you guys were doing.” Hosuh said, scrolling through his messages. There was nothing new. “I haven’t seen you guys in ages, so…”  
“Of course you were wondering about us.” Dan laughed loudly. “You always ask us the same question each day.”  
“I just like to check.” Hosuh replied, smiling.   
“Well I am doing swimmingly.” Stephen answered. A dull thud came from his end of the line. “Oh no! No no no!” Stephen’s voice rose to slight panic, and he let out a string of curses.  
“Language Stephen!” Hosuh scolded as Dan’s louder voice overlapped.  
“What did you do?” He asked.  
“I spilt my tea!” Stephen’s voice was muffled.   
“Ahh, no!” Hosuh laughed. Dan joined in.  
“You’re drinking tea?”  
“It’s that nice one that Hosuh makes!” Stephen defended. Hosuh could feel himself blush.   
“You made my tea?” He asked.   
“Yeah, it’s not as good as yours but I liked it so…” Hosuh could hear a crash at Stephen’s end.  
“What did you do?” Daniel was still in hysterics, his voice mainly drowned by his laughter. Stephen began to curse louder, and Hosuh gasped.  
“My ears!” He shouted, grinning. Though they couldn’t see, he clamped his hands over his ears. “The purify of this foul language is defending me!”   
“Don’t listen Hosuh!” Daniel yelled. “We need to keep you innocent!”   
“My cup smashed so I think I am very justified.” Stephen’s voice was back.   
“Jesus we need to keep you in check.” Daniel joked to Stephen; Hosuh laughed as Stephen began to rant at Daniel about how exactly he was justified.   
“Guys, guys!” Hosuh interrupted, laughing just as Stephen yelled something about his voice being God’s own. “It’s okay now I’ve recovered!”   
“My dear Hosuh, I was just trying to prove why exactly Daniel is garbage.” Stephen said dramatically. Daniel laughed and Hosuh joined in.   
“I don’t think Daniel is garbage.” Hosuh pointed out. Daniel laughed again.  
“Thank you Hosuh.”  
“Anytime Dan.”   
“Hosuh I thought you were on my side!” Stephen pretended to be offended, huffing in what was supposed to be an angry way.  
“Ah no I’m sorry Stephen!” He could hear Daniel laugh in the background.   
“You will be.”  
“Moving swiftly on!” Daniel interrupted, still giggling, “I have a few ideas for our next By The Way video…so would you like to know?”  
“Let us hear your secrets Dan!” Hosuh said eagerly as Stephen agreed. Dan laughed.  
“Ok so I was thinking of doing a Hunger Games one, or maybe like a jungle surviving one or –“  
“Another survival one?” Stephen asked critically, and Hosuh could practically hear the raised eyebrow. Daniel paused, and Hosuh shifted uncomfortably in his chair. The comment seemed a little harsh, but he thought that Stephen was joking. Surely Daniel saw that too?  
“What do you mean by that?” Daniel’s voice was guarded, and Hosuh could hear slight hurt in it. He raked a hand through his hair, ready to solve this mess, when Stephen replied in a dismissive fashion.  
“I just think that we have done that a lot, like that idea has been overused –“   
“Look, it’s hard to come up with new video ideas, okay?” Daniel’s voice rose. Hosuh bit his lip.  
“Dan, I’m sure that Stephen didn’t mean to offend you –“ Hosuh began to try and ease the tension but Stephen wasn’t listening.  
“You can come up with other things though right? I mean half the time we do movies so why can’t you just –“ Stephen shouted. Daniel interrupted, voice sharp in Hosuh’s ears.  
“Why don’t you do it then?! I don’t see you coming up with any ideas!”   
The argument grew louder but it sounded like white noise to Hosuh. He briefly thought it was another prank, but it sounded too real, too raw. His chest tightened and he dug his nails in his desk in an act to keep himself anchored to the matter in hand.  
“Guys, just stop –“ he began, but once again he wasn’t heard.  
“Well then why don’t you just quit the channel!” Daniel yelled. Hosuh felt his breath catch in his throat. What Stephen said next made him freeze.  
“Maybe I will!”   
Hosuh knew he should stop the situation from escalating any further. He knew that he should not hang up from the conversation and have a breakdown.   
But his fingers moved before the thoughts flashed in his mind, hitting the red button at the bottom of the screen. He yanked his earphones out and sank to the floor, breathing deeply. Thoughts spun wildly out of control, and to Hosuh they were screaming in his ears.   
The room felt too small, and the air felt too tight. He stood up abruptly, dropping his phone onto the carpet. He didn’t bother grabbing a coat as he slipped outside into the cold air, just letting his feet lead the way. 

—

“Maybe I will!” Stephen shouted, trying to hide a laugh. A message appeared on his screen from Daniel.  
I can’t stay serious much longer, It read. Stephen grinned.   
“Fine!” Daniel shouted back, and Stephen could hear the tremor of laughter in his voice.   
At first, he thought pranking Hosuh a third time would be an okay idea – something to kill his boredom – but now he was on the brink of laughter; he almost gave it away before as he was discussing the plan with Dan, unaware that Hosuh had dropped in the voice chat.  
Pretend to fight.   
Confuse Hosuh.  
Done.  
Daniel burst out laughing at the other end of the mic, and Stephen quickly joined in. He heard Daniel splutter an explanation, and he calmed down slightly to explain it better.   
“Hosuh, we –“ he cut off, frowning.   
“What?” Daniel asked. He heard a gasp, and he guessed he noticed the same thing.  
Hosuh wasn’t online.  
The door opened and Daniel walked into the room – they had decided to go into separate areas so Hosuh couldn’t hear their voices overlapping.  
“When did he go?” Daniel asked. His once face was now creased with trepidation and guilt. Stephen felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.  
“I think it was when I said I would leave the channel…I thought it was just a background noise, not…” Stephen ran a hand over his face. Daniel began to dial on his phone, biting his lip.  
“I’m calling him, don’t worry.” He reassured. Stephen watched, counting the seconds it took for Hosuh to answer.   
He was counting for a long time.  
“Come on, pick up…” Daniel muttered. The phone went to voice mail. “Damn it!”  
“We got to go see him.” Stephen grabbed his jacket, and Daniel followed. He was still trying to call Hosuh as they walked in silence to his house – Stephen was out of breath when they got there.  
At this point it had been almost twenty minutes, and still all the response they got from Hosuh was his voice mail. As the expressionless voice told them again that Hosuh wasn’t picking up the phone, Stephen opened the door, surprised to see it open.   
“It wasn’t locked?” Daniel asked, hanging up. Stephen didn’t answer, stepping into the house.  
“Hosuh?” Daniel called, peering into the living room. He rang Hosuh again as Stephen went into the hall.   
A sharp ringing caught their attention, and they looked around, searching for the source of the noise.   
“Up there.” Daniel pointed, running up the stairs. Stephen followed, slipping into Hosuh’s room.   
“Look.” Daniel was still holding the phone in his hand. Stephen looked, and his stomach twisted with hot guilt.   
Hosuh’s phone was lying on the floor, ringing repeatedly. Hosuh himself was nowhere to be seen.   
“He thought we were actually arguing.” Daniel muttered, hanging up again. The other phone stopped ringing. “Jesus, I feel horrible. We’re never pranking Hosuh again.”   
Stephen nodded. “We need to find him.” He looked at Daniel, who was already stepping out of the doorway. “Any idea of where he could be?” Daniel paused, mid-step.  
“The park, maybe?” Daniel looked out of the window. “It might be peaceful enough for him there.”   
“Let’s go.” 

—

Hosuh sank next to a tree, trembling. He was glad no one was in the park, or they would see him having a near anxiety attack a few metres from the picnic benches. He felt a few tears roll down his cheeks as his chest tightened again, restricting his breathing. He ran a hand through his hair in a futile attempt to calm himself, leaning back against the trunk.   
“Hosuh!” Hosuh jumped, turning his head. He let out a choked gasp as he saw Stephen and Daniel running towards him, cutting through the grass.   
“You guys…made up?” He asked in confusion, looking from one friend to the other. Both Stephen and Dan looked guilty, but it was mostly masked by the worry.   
Hosuh didn’t feel ready to stand up, fearing that his legs would give out underneath him; instead Daniel and Stephen sat on either side of him, Dan placing a hand on his shoulder.   
“It was just a stupid prank.” Stephen muttered after a few moments of silence. Hosuh looked at him, suddenly feeling humiliated. He gave a laugh that sounded pathetic even to his own ears.   
“Oh…right.”  
“It was a stupid one.” Daniel looked angry with himself, tightening his grip on Hosuh’s shoulder.   
“We should never have done it.” Stephen added. Hosuh didn’t know where to look, so settled on staring at his hands. He couldn’t work up an answer, his mind still processing the information. He didn’t feel much anger, he realised, only relief. Stephen wasn’t leaving the channel, DanPlan was still very much active – and he was relieved for that.  
“It’s fine…” Hosuh reassured. He pressed his fingernails into his palm.   
“No it wasn’t. And it’s still not.” Daniel said. Stephen moves closer, giving Hosuh a small smile.  
“I’m never leaving DanPlan.” He said calmly. “I don’t have anything better to do.” Hosuh gave a weak smile.  
“Yeah, because we all don’t have any lives it’s a guarantee that we will be doing this at our deathbeds.” Dan gave a short laugh.   
“And probably beyond that too.” Hosuh smiled fully, looking up at them. “We would just haunt discord as ghosts, putting ourselves in stupid situations.”   
Stephen laughed.   
“Sounds about right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I haven’t edited this (or read it over) so please go easy...


	4. Lines of Fortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was alone with only the white walls for company

The white walls were surrounding him. He didn’t know how long he had been here, lying on the hard floor under the bed, staring at his hand.   
His grandmother always told him about palm reading, and how he shouldn’t relay and what she said when she read his. It always changes, she had said to him on that darkening day. He was eight years old, sitting cross legged under the dying tree. She had said that lines change with age. Don’t trust them for long. Of course Gwisin laughed at that, but he ignored him.   
He traced the lines on his palm, smiling faintly as his nails dug into his skin. He followed the longest line that travelled across his hand. His grandmother said it was his lifeline. Funny. He expected it to be smaller.   
Gwisin was back.   
“That’s childish.” Gwisin crouched low next to him, his big eyes glowing softly. He didn’t answer, just frowned. He heard Gwisin sigh. “You could come out of that hidey-hole, and we could play a better game.”  
“Too old for games.” He mumbled. He rolled out from under the bed, however, flipping onto his back. All he saw was a white ceiling, but he tried to imagine it was a sky. Or a sunset; he always liked those.  
“You’re boring.” Gwisin whispered.   
“You’re not real.” He replied. He held up his palm again. “Not real. Not real. Not real.” He finished with a small sing, flexing his fingers. Gwisin giggled.  
“Real to you.”   
“Where did you go?” He asked, ignoring the statement. He turned his head, watching as Gwisin scurried up the walls. He had always wished he could climb like Gwisin as a child, but he never could match up.   
“Mmm..come and go…come when you aren’t so happy.” Gwisin replied. He giggled.  
“I guessed as much.” He smiled, watching as the white ceiling morphed into a sunset – the orange and red ones, just the way he liked them. Gwisin lay next to him, eyes flashing green.   
He sighed, getting up from where he lay, clenching his fist. So much for fortune. Slowly, he moved to the corner of the room, letting out a low moan.   
“I wanna go home.” He moaned, letting his head fall onto the white, white wall. He heard Gwisin chuckle behind him.   
“Say that louder and they might hear.” He suggested.   
The walls were closing in on him, forcing him to retreat further into the corner. He let out a low wail, hammering his fists onto the white surface.   
“I wanna go home!” He screamed. He kept pounding, watching with satisfaction as his knuckles began to bleed. The bangs were like a beat, quick and repetitive. He chanted in rhythm. “I wanna go home! I wanna go home! I wanna go home!”   
Gwisin joined in, chanting louder.   
“Home! Home with my friends!” He shrieked until his voice was raw. He heard a snap as a finger broke, bone splitting through the skin. He didn’t feel it, but paused as the blood seeped down his wrist.   
With a small groan, he slid down against the wall, closing his eyes.  
“They aren’t your friends.” Gwisin hissed, his eyes flashing red. He shook his head.  
“They are.”  
“No no no! Stop lying!” Gwisin gripped his shoulders, trying to shake him. He ignored the movement, opening up his bloody hand again.  
“Tell me what to do.” He presses his lips against his palm. The taste of blood seeped into his parted lips.   
“It can’t.”   
“I know.”  
Silence descended, and he thought Gwisin had left again. But it wasn’t long before he was back.  
“I’m bored.” He muttered moodily. He opened his eyes, watching as Gwisin paced around the room.   
“Can’t do anything.” He answered, huddling closer to the wall. Hosuh jumped towards him, tilting his head. He knew that look, and shook his head feverishly.   
“That’s not allowed.” He said, aiming a kick at Gwisin. As it used to, his foot collided with nothing. Gwisin grinned.   
“You don’t want me to tell on you to him, do you?” He shook his head. “Good. I don’t like him either.”   
“Well there’s not much we can do.” He mumbled. Sighing, he stared at his hand. He felt Gwisin move next to him, giggling quietly.  
He ignored Gwisin again, glaring at the white walls. Everything was white. And he really hated white.   
The blood ran steadily down his hand and dropped onto the floor. It steadily made a pool under him and he watched, fascinated.   
“Not white.” He murmured. He felt himself begin to smile, a laugh in his throat. It had been a long time since he had any fun, with the hospital staff flocking around him, pumping him with drugs that made him sleepy.   
He wasn’t sleepy now. He made sure that he was good, like his mother and father wanted him to be. And they hadn’t came near, only to give him meals through a small flap. It made him laugh each time he saw a rusted tray slide through with some floppy mess they called food.   
Excited energy burst through his limbs and he stood up, smiling. He remembered the play he watched when he was six, of the people who painted roses red. He supposed it would be just like that.   
He began to hum under his breath as he began, slowly rubbing his splintered hand over the white, white walls. Gwisin was clapping to his tune, and he hummed louder, grinning. It couldn’t be white. White was bleak. White was hopeless. White was plain. Red, however, made it at least stand out – all the rooms must look like this; he wanted his to be different.  
“They’re coming!” Gwisin shrieked a moment too late.   
The door burst open and an army of white nurses charged through holding restrains and the clear liquid he really didn’t like. He screamed, trying to climb the walls like Gwisin but they seized him. Hands tugged at his cheap uniform wrestling him. He didn’t like it.  
Gwisin was laughing as they pinned him to the bed. He turned to him, glaring.   
“It’s funny.” Gwisin shrugged.   
A bulky nurse stabbed something into his arm and he yelled angrily, biting at a younger nurse’s arm. That particular nurse at the time was trying to pin his arms together.   
His vision blurred as he moaned, breaths coming in slower. He didn’t hear what they were saying, and he didn’t care – Gwisin had moved to the roof, and now was laughing at him from up there, his blue eyes widening.   
“Don’t laugh.” His voice slurred. And finally, he drifted to unconsciousness. 

—

“Look, me and Stephen have been talking.”   
He looked away from the strange people in white uniforms around him and back to Daniel. Stephen was by his side, tense – as if he was going to spring at any moment.   
“You let loads of people run up to my house uninvited?” He asked sharply. He looked out of the window again, hair blocking one of his eyes (he never bothered to cut it these days). Their uniform was now covered in blood, and he shrunk back.   
“You can’t take me to those people!” He looked around wildly at his two friends. Stephen made a movement to move towards him but Daniel held him back, murmuring something in his ear.   
He didn’t focus on what Stephen had to say. Instead he watched as a younger him – much younger – huddled in the corner of his room, shaking and crying. The white people circled around the child him, holding out needles.   
He didn’t want to go back.  
“You’re gonna let them take me?” He said quietly. He turned back to Dan and Stephen, feeling his hands tremble under his folded arms. Stephen looked away.   
“The medication is clearly not working so –“  
“What are you going to say? That’s what’s best?” He snapped. He looked desperately for an escape but the people in white had already entered his property – for real this time – and blocked each doorway.   
“No!” He yelled out. Daniel’s eyes brimmed with tears, but he didn’t bother asking why, or even wondering why.   
A child’s wails cut through the room and he covered his ears, sinking to the ground. Stranger’s arms were now surrounding him, binding him in place. They began to drag him out of the door.   
“Don’t let them!” He yelled at Stephen and Daniel as a last plea.   
He shouldn’t have wasted his breath. 

—

The white walls were surrounding him. With a low moan, he rolled off the bed he had been thrown onto, pressing his cheek onto the cold floor.   
Gwisin had gone, but he knew he would be back, just like the others always would do.   
The ceiling was just as white as it had been for the past few years and he let out a low scream that turned into laughter.   
“It always changes.”  
He smiled and turned on his side so he was facing his grandma. She was just as he remembered: red shawl draped over her loose clothes, a single piercing dangling from her ear. He reached out a hand slowly, grinning. His grandma smiled back, holding out her palm. He did the same.  
“Lines change with age, my dear Hosuh, so don’t trust them for long.” She met his gaze, eyes shining just like they used to. Hosuh smiled.  
“I’m not going to, grandma.” He promised. “I’m not going to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a schizophrenic! Hosuh AU - someone requested it and so I did it...I’m not sure how it turned out so just say if you liked/didn’t like this so I know what to do later.  
Thanks :)


	5. Snatched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hosuh only wanted noodles at midnight.

Hosuh laughed, holding his phone close to his ear. The glass was cold – so was the night, really – but it didn’t stop him from flinching momentarily. Wrapped in a coat, two shirts and a scarf, Hosuh thought he was invincible to the sharp winds that tried to freeze him from the inside. Unfortunately, he was wrong.   
“God, Hosuh! Twelve? In the night? Why?!” Stephen’s voice shouted at the other end of the phone, crackling slightly as he raised his voice higher. Hosuh laughed again, twisting the plastic bag in his hand. It was full of noodle pots.   
“I couldn’t sleep…” Hosuh replied, grinning as Stephen sighed loudly. “Anyway, you are awake too, so…”  
“Yes, but in the comforts of my own house!” Stephen retorted, and Hosuh could hear the wind rush past his friend’s finger as he flipped him off at the other end of the line.   
“Yeah, but you’re still awake.” Hosuh giggled as Stephen said “shut up Hosuh!”  
“Jesus, it’s dark!” Stephen countered. Hosuh let out a burst of laughter before it slipped into a surprised yelp. His leg caught on a stray stone, and he stumbled, the phone almost slipping from his hand. His noodles, however, weren’t so lucky and tipped over the ground, sliding over the ice.   
“Ah!” Hosuh yelled as he hit the floor on his side, wincing.  
“Hosuh please don’t tell me some creepy guy has taken you.” Stephen’s voice crackled, and Hosuh gave a short laugh.   
“No…I just slipped…” he explained. Stephen laughed and Hosuh felt himself blush. “Hey! I lost my noodles!” He glanced hopelessly at the scattered noodle pots dotted around the alley, letting out a small groan.  
“Oh no! Whatever shall you do?!” Stephen’s voice was laced with sarcasm. Hosuh grabbed them plastic bag, beginning to gather the fallen pots.   
“Hey! I will hang up on you if you mock my noodles!” Hosuh said, grunting as he reached out for the chicken and mushroom flavoured one. Stephen laughed again, his laughter ringing in Hosuh’s ears and warming him up slightly.   
Sadly that couldn’t be said about his hands and feet, which (Hosuh was sure) were now ice. It would take at least an hour to defrost them.  
“You wouldn’t.” Stephen replied lazily, and Hosuh smiled. “You like my beautiful voice to accompany you to your humble abode each time you decide to buy noodles from Walmart at midnight.” He paused. “Wait, take that back it is now twenty minutes past midnight.”   
“What would I do without your voice Stephen?” Hosuh teased. He stood up, counting his noodles. There was still one missing. He huffed in annoyance, peering into the growing darkness.  
“Die, I’d expect.” Stephen replied within a beat. “Or at least get lost.”   
“I’m not that useless.” Hosuh protested, walking further into the alley. Seriously, where was his noodle pot?   
“I didn’t say that.” Stephen replied.   
“Oh, what did you mean then?” Hosuh smiled as Stephen gave a low reply that Hosuh didn’t catch. “What was that?”   
He never heard Stephen’s answer.  
Pain burst in his leg and he collasped, dropping his phone onto the hard gravel. The sound of a gunshot came a second later to accompany the pain, and Hosuh tried to grab his phone in a panic.   
Strong, rough hands grabbed him from behind as his fingers brushed the screen, pulling him from the ankles. Hosuh let out a scream as fingers dug into his bullet wound, kicking out desperately. He felt his foot contact with something hard and his attacker cursed, letting him go a fraction. Hosuh snatched his foot out of his grasp, calling out for his friend.   
“Stephen! Stephen! Ste –“ he let out a yell as he was hit hard, fist colliding with his temple. Hosuh fell to the ground, vision blurred.   
He tried to get up but he was kicked in the side by an ugly boot that left him stunned.   
Gasping, Hosuh weakly reached out for the phone. He hadn’t even reached halfway.   
The foot stomped on his outstretched hand, and his fingers cracked beneath the leather. Hosuh let out a chocked sob.   
He could hear Stephen’s voice at the other end of the line, shouting in panic.  
“Hosuh! Talk to me! Hosuh!!!”   
“S-Stephen…” Hosuh whispered. “H-help –“ he let out a short yell as the foot put more pressure on his splintered fingers.   
“Hosuh!!! Hosuh please answer me or I swear –“  
His attacker bent down and, with a gloved hand, picked up the phone.   
The other hand held a gun.   
Hosuh felt the pressure leave his fingers and, seeing his chance, began to crawl out of the alley, sobbing quietly as his leg drummed with pain.   
A gun clicked behind him.   
Hosuh kept crawling, slipping on the ice as a trail of blood was left behind him, staining the snow red.   
This time he heard the shot before he felt the pain. But the pain came quick after, his arms folding beneath him.   
The pain tore through his flesh, and he felt warm blood seep into his clothes. He screamed, landing hard on the ice. White noise buzzed in his ears. He lifted his head dizzily, eyes unfocused as he saw his attacker throw the phone against the wall; the glass splintered on impact and the screen flickered before dying completely.   
“Please…” Hosuh whispered a fraction to late. Heavy footsteps grew louder, black boots blocking the phone from his vision.   
The gun clicked again.  
Cold metal was pressed against his cheek and Hosuh looked up, eyes wide. Sweat was dripping from his brow and his hair was tangled around his face, the ponytail long since unravelled. His attacker paused, running his fingers through the strands, but Hosuh jerked back, swallowing thickly.   
For a moment he thought we was going to die there, a bullet pierced through his mouth, but his attacker only chuckled, grabbing him by the neck.  
Fingers closed around his throat and Hosuh gagged as he was lifted into the air, temporarily suspended until he was slammed into the wall. Small droplets of blood fell under him like rain as his vision began to blacken around the corners.   
Hosuh struggled blindly, thrashing in his attacker’s grip as his brain slowed, mind growing foggy. The hand pressed harder against his windpipe and he gagged.   
Suddenly, Hosuh was dropped to the ground, falling like a plucked chicken. Reaching and coughing, Hosuh fell to his hands and knees, tears rolling down his cheeks and mixing into the blood beneath him. Dizziness washed over him like a wave and he let himself fall back onto the ground, panting. His eyes began to flutter shut.   
His attacker grabbed him by the ankles and he felt himself shift, getting dragged further away from the broken phone, away from his home.   
Hosuh could only look up at the stars as he was mercilessly pulled along the gravel, bleeding and broken.   
His mind barely registered that he was picked up roughly, and swung into the back of some vehicle. The fresh stench of alcohol hit him full force, making him gag – and it suddenly dawned on him.   
He was in a car.  
He was alone.  
He didn’t know where he was going to be taken.  
Or why.   
Some fighting spirit flickered in him, adrenaline pumping through his veins. He opened his eyes wider, registering that he was in the back seat of a car. The driver’s seat was empty.  
Hosuh twisted painfully, his broken fingers pulsing as he jiggled the door handle. The car door remained shut and he let out a choked curse.   
“Please…come on…” he whispered. Already the adrenaline that had fuelled him earlier was draining, and at each passing second he was growing more exhausted. He tried to look out of the windows but they were blacked out, blocking him from the outdoor world. He was on his own.  
With time running out, Hosuh began to scream.  
“Help! Help me! Please!” He shouted as loud as his vocal chords would allow, blood dripping from his parted lips. “Hel –“  
Hands pulled open the door violently and pushed stained, moth eaten material in his mouth. Hosuh’s screams grew muffled as the gag was shoved down his throat and tied around the back of his head. He was then punched brutally in the face, the force sending his head smashing against the plastic.   
With a small groan, Hosuh sank to the floor, feeling blood run steadily down his brow. He distantly heard car doors slamming. An engine started.   
The steady hum made him drowsy, eyes closing for minutes at a time.   
Hosuh let out one last, desperate moan.   
His eyes shut in defeat, one solitary tear running down his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, as always, i really like it when people drop a like or comment so thanks in advance...I really hope you liked this one :) and ask if you want to see more/something else because this book is for you guys, and if you are uncomfortable with this or just don’t like my writing I’ll try and improve for you :)  
Bye ;)


	6. Snatched 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hosuh doesn’t know where he is going.

Hosuh woke to the tremble of a car engine hum under his cheek, making his head pound. Blinking slowly, he briefly wondered where he was.   
Something wasn’t right, he knew that much, as his head pounded in his skull. A flash of pain sharply brought him further into reality, and he let out a small whine. Something hard was thrown at him in response, making him jerk in shock.   
For a moment, Hosuh was suspended in the strings of bliss ignorance. The engine’s rumble acted as a white noise to his ears, and he closed his eyes in defeat to the oncoming sleep.   
But the strings were cut, and Hosuh abruptly fell back into cruel reality with a small gasp. The gag that had been cruelly shoved in his mouth made him choke as the foul taste of petrol and dirt clogged his tongue.   
Hosuh let out a muffled scream, struggling to his knees. His hands had also been bound behind his back, the wire digging into his skin.   
Fresh blood began to soak his sleeve and trouser leg, throbbing with pain at each breath he took. Panting, he pulled himself onto the car seat, leaning against the window as he tried to catch his breath through the cloth.   
A dark chuckle distracted Hosuh, eyes flicking over to the driver of the car.   
His attacker was as unrecognisable as ever, wearing a typical dress up of a black rain coat, heavy black boots polished off with black gloves. His eyes glanced at Hosuh for a second from the front mirror before focusing back on the road which, Hosuh realised with sinking dread, he hadn’t even seen before. It twisted over hills and fields, no cities or civilisation in sight.   
Hosuh let out another loud moan, crying out as his broken fingers cracked quietly. His attacker was still looking at him when he could, but hadn’t said a word.   
Hosuh, trying to fight the blind panic clawing at his chest, searched around the back of the car. He hoped that something – anything possible – would be there to help him escape, or at least free him from his ties, but he wasn’t as lucky as movies made people out to be. In a waste of energy, Hosuh slammed himself against the car door but it wouldn’t budge, only succeeding blood staining on plastic, and making his attacker chuckle again.   
The car swerved unexpectedly and Hosuh fell back to the floor, screaming as his injured leg landed hard. Once he started, it seemed like he couldn’t stop, screaming until voice cracked. He slammed himself repeatedly on the car door, yelling as he collided with the cold plastic coating.   
Chocking, he collapsed back onto the thick rug, moaning. His eyes began to close, glazing over as the blood loss caught up with him. Dizzily, he looked over as the dashboard of the car, the bright clock digits blurring in front of him.  
3: 05  
Hosuh’s mind drifted back to Stephen, who had been left on the other end of his phone. What was he doing now? Had he called for help? Had he told Dan?   
Bright lights shone through the blacked windows and Hosuh looked desperately, blue and red flashing through the cracks of paint. He began to yell again, trying to stand as the car accelerated. He pressed his cheek against the window, hair shifting over his eye as he searched feverishly for any cars to tell him that he had not been imagining it.   
But the light was still there, and Hosuh was ready to scream again, do anything it took to gain the police’s attention, when a large, obnoxious sign glinted past him line of vision.   
It was red and blue, reading “MOTEL”  
With a loud sob, Hosuh sank back to the ground, closing his eyes.   
A jolt broke his thoughts, and he moaned weakly as his head smacked against the seat. Hosuh was ready to fall back asleep when the motor quietened and the car slowed, wheels crunching against gravel.   
Hosuh sat up quickly, closing his eyes to rid the dizziness at the corners of his vision.  
If the car was coming to a stop, then his attacker would come and collect him – and that meant, in turn, that the door would open.   
A last bid for freedom.  
Raw fear had settled in his his mind, imagination running wild. He saw flashes of missing news reports, followed by murders. The chance that the last thing he would see was a silver knife was too real, too great for him to dismiss.  
Hosuh’s mind came up with a sloppy plan as his attacker pulled out the keys, engine ceasing any sound.   
It seemed like there was only one person here with him – please let there only be one person – so Hosuh guessed he could try and knock him long enough for him to charge out of the car and towards help. He could go to the motel – hopefully it wasn’t too far away – and there he could call for help.   
When the door opened, Hosuh was ready.  
With a satisfying grunt, his attacker stumbled back as Hosuh kicked him in his shin, leg buckling beneath him.   
Hosuh kicked his attacker before he could get up, stamping on his fingers.   
Without wasting time, he stumbled over the fallen body, limping away from the car. His breaths wheezed under the gag and he coughed, dragging his leg behind him.   
An angry shout echoed into the night behind him. Hosuh tried to speed up, crying out as his leg twisted painfully.   
Rapid footsteps were coming closer. Hosuh screamed.   
He was tackled to the ground, his scream cut off and his face was dug into the gravel, dirt clogging up his nose.  
With a grunt, his attacker closed his fingers around his neck, flipping him over so he was forced to look into his cold, grey eyes.   
His nails gripped his chin and Hosuh cried out, struggling under his grasp. And there, as the clouds let out the first droplets of rain, his attacker, his kidnapper, his abductor spoke, voice cold and hissing.  
“It won’t be that easy, my dear.” His breath fogged in the cold night air, warm against Hosuh’s cheek.   
Hosuh let out a yell but it was cut off as his hair was yanked, forcing him closer to his kidnapper. Hosuh felt a tear roll down his cheek as he shook his head in a silent plea.   
His attacker only smiled.   
Violently, his head was brung down to the pavement, and the world went black once more.  
If anyone happened to be walking down a particularly rural route at three thirty in the night, they would’ve seen a tall, bulky figure walking down a dirt path, holding something in his arms.  
What was in his arms was a young man, blood running down the side as his face and into his knotted hair. Droplets of blood would be following him, his arm swinging limply as was shifted into a bridal position. Crimson ran steadily down the same wrist and dripped from his pale, crooked fingers as they moved further into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I accept requests :)  
Do you want to see more of this plot? Or do you want a break for another one shot? I will be doing either and RPG one (a request) or maybe a more fun one? Maybe a day out one (probably will be a ship in there, so you guys can tell me what you would like to see)   
Yeah, I dunno.  
Well bye


	7. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RPG AU, requested by someone...I hope you like it

Stephen yelled triumphantly as his blade (well, it was Daniel’s, but he stole it) stabbed deep into the slime, diving into one of its eyes. The slime (or that’s what it was supposed to be) shrieked and spring backwards, recovering.

The slime wasn’t really a slime, more of a fusion with a slime and a porcupine – sharp, long blades stuck out of its back and sprouted from its fingernails, which would be a problem, but Stephen wasn’t going to let it happen. He and Daniel had rained on it with endless attacks, not letting it get an edgeways, as Hosuh supplied them with stamina that would keep them going.

It was really ugly too, which made Stephen want to stab it more.

“Hosuh now!” Stephen yelled, jumping backwards. Daniel three a dagger at the slime hybrid, distracting it from the silver haired, who was beginning to cast a fire spell.

Stephen remembered when Hosuh first learnt that spell, and smiled slightly despite the circumstances. It took almost a year to get it right – never enough to kill anything, but enough to knock it out for a few hours.

Typical Hosuh, always the pacifist.

Daniel was now shouting curses at the slime thing, waving his sword in the air. The slime’s eyes were all fixed on the green haired, narrowing into slits.

A fire ball appeared over Hosuh’s staff, and the silver-haired held it out in front of him, panting. For a moment, as the fire ball shot through the sky, Stephen thought they had done it – he could practically see them collecting those cool spines that he wanted to desperately stab someone with, and he could see Hosuh fanboying over the healing properties of the red slime, and Daniel shouting profanities at anything he could see. He even began to smile, almost calling out a victory.

But they had badly underestimated the hybrid.

It was too late for anyone to do anything about – a black eye swivelled in their direction, and the fireball was swatted away like a fly. Daniel stopped shouting and pulled out his sword, and Stephen clutched his own, running towards Hosuh.

Hosuh, who had his own spell heading straight for him.

The silver-haired raised his staff in attempt to block the fire, and it worked for the most part, the wood holding as a sturdy defence against the spell. He saw as Hosuh’s face changed quickly from relief to fear, and for a moment he didn’t know why.

But then he smelt wood burning. Smoke was gathering around the aged staff, coiling around Hosuh’s arms and legs. Hosuh yelled and dived to the side as the wood combusted, ashes fluttering to the ground. Hosuh only just escaped the same fate, his palms burnt and bloody.

“Hosuh!” Stephen yelled as Dan began the tedious fight again. Stephen glanced over and caught Daniel’s eye. Daniel looked over at Hosuh and gave a short nod. He could spare a few minutes without Stephen.

“Hosuh.” Stephen, without further encouragement, ran over to his fallen friend, who was kneeling on the ground, his hands pressed against his chest. He was gasping, staring at the charred remains of wood.

“How bad?” Stephen asked, prying Hosuh’s arms away from his chest. Hosuh winced, extending his fingers.

“Jesus…”

Hosuh’s hands were worse than he thought – covered in blisters and burns, there was no way Hosuh could hold a feather, let alone the hard steel of a sword.

“Stephen…it’s gone.” Hosuh whispered. He apparently had zoned out, focusing more on the ashes slowly getting blown away by the breeze.

A loud, painful yell came from behind Stephen, signalling his time was up. All his words of comfort died on his tongue; instead he grabbed his sword, placing a hand on Hosuh’s shoulder. Hosuh looked up, eyes wide. Some of his hair had also been burnt away, leaving it uneven and charred.

“Stay here.” Stephen ordered. Hosuh shook his head.

“No, Stephen! I –“

Stephen cupped Hosuh’s cheek, cutting him off.

“Just stay here and don’t die.” He asked, slinging his sword over his shoulder. “Or I’ll stab you.”

“Stephen!” Hosuh cried out but Stephen didn’t answer, rushing to Daniel’s side, who was currently trying to slice one of the slime’s tentacles. Stephen finished the job and the hybrid shrieked in rage.

“‘Bout time you showed up.” Dan joked, dodging a spine heading his way. His dodge was unusually slow, and Stephen noticed that his friend’s leg was trembling, stained with red.

“How’s Hosuh?” Daniel asked, ducking as the slime aimed another blow at him. He stabbed upwards, sighing his sword into its flesh.

“His hands are burnt. Badly.” Stephen sliced one of the slime’s eyes. The slime grabbed his sword in retaliation, throwing it into the forest. Stephen cursed, pulling out his dagger. “He can’t hold a sword in the state he’s in.”

Daniel huffed, stumbling over his injured leg. Before he could answer, the hybrid grabbed him with one of its tentacles, pinning him to the ground.

“Daniel!” Stephen shouted, throwing his dagger. The dagger missed, digging into the ground. Dan yelled as the grip grew tighter around his waist.

“Hang on –“ Stephen yelped as a tentacles wrapped around his ankle, tossing him into the air. He heard Hosuh’s panicked yell, and briefly caught sight of his desperate face before he was slammed into the ground, groaning. He grunted as Daniel was thrown on top of him, coughing.

“Stephen! Dan!” Stephen looked up, seeing Hosuh rubbing towards them.

“Hosuh no!” Daniel yelled, struggling to rise to his feet. Stephen, with a full sense of dread, looked up to see a claw full of spines raised above them. The remaining sword was only a few metres away, and Dan was already reaching for it, but his hands were too slow. The hybrid was too fast.

Stephen wanted to laugh at the irony of it all – they were only meant to be hunting for _actual _slimes, so they could sell and use their jelly for healing properties (Hosuh’s idea). And now they were going to get cut up by one. Just great.

Stephen was about to close his eyes, waiting for his death, when a shadow cast over him and Dan. He looked up at his saviour, eyes widening.

“Hosuh no!”

Hosuh was standing in front of him, not facing him at all, with his arms outstretched. His hair twisted out of its ponytail, silver tendrils dancing in the wind. He was looking at Stephen from the corner of his eye, his blue eyes softening. He smiled, mouthing something.

_“I love you” _

“Hosuh!” Stephen yelled. He distantly heard Daniel say the same thing. Hosuh smiled, turning back to the enemy. “Hosuh!!!”

Long claws ripped through the air as Stephen reached out, his hand desperately looking for something to pull Hosuh away.

As usual, he was too late.

Hosuh stayed suspended in the air like a puppet, his arms wide like wings. Blood spurted from his chest.

Then slowly, but maybe quickly, Hosuh crumpled, his strings cut, collapsing onto the grass.


	8. Snatched 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wanted to go home

Exhausted, trembling and pale, Hosuh lay in the corner of a small room that was no more than a three metres wide. The room itself, not counting Hosuh, was bare, looking more like a cellar than an actual room. There were no windows, no beds – it was merely a storage place for lost belongings. A cold draft tugged at Hosuh’s hair, which was now clotted and bloody.

The sharp gust of air pulled Hosuh from his deep unconscious. Groaning, his eyes fluttered open, clouded with pain and fever.

Slowly, his gaze swept over the dim room, glancing up at the stained walls and bare floor.

His mind, though slow, was beginning to function, and panic begin to settle.

With a moan, Hosuh sat up, curling up into the corner of the room. He calmed as his back hit the hard surface – a certainty that nothing was behind him, waiting. The unexpected movement made his vision swim, and he closed his eyes for a few seconds, taking in the situation.

He was kidnapped, probably miles away from where anyone he knew was, probably further from the police. He almost laughed at the irony – he, who had actually done a video on how to survive a kidnapping with his friends, had done everything “wrong” so far. It was much easier, he realised, to sit around comfortably with your friends and joke about a situation then actually be in it.

He was injured, alone, and exhausted. He wanted to curl up and sleep, but he kept his mind active with countless gruesome scenes of what could happen if he did. Shivering, Hosuh wrapped his arms around his chest – and suddenly he realised he had been untied.

In a desperate movement, he ripped the musty gag from his mouth, inhaling deeply and spluttering. He threw it as far away as he could, leaning his head back against the wall. To think that even having his hands untied was now a privilege to him – his mind couldn’t settle on what to do first with this new inch of freedom.

He decided to treat his wounds first – after all, they were the only real threat to him at that moment. He could see a glimmer of liquid surrounding him that could only be his blood. With a frown, he tore off his coat. He winced as his broken fingers bent, and ripped some of the fluffy material. It took a while to tear through layers of sewing, and he bit his lip from crying out as his arm jostled. His vision was growing foggy again but he stubbornly pushed it away, hearing with satisfaction as his coat tore completely. With a silent, thankful prayer to cheap, off brand companies and their awful craftsmanship, he held it out, squinting in the low light. It seemed wide enough for his leg.

Hosuh was now close to passing out; sweating, he stretched out his leg, biting back a cry of pain. With trembling fingers, he wrapped the material around his wound.

With a moan, Hosuh let himself lean back onto the wall, eyes half-closed. Despite his earlier determination, the dull throbbing of his leg and arm lulled him into a dreamless sleep, eyes fluttering shut.

—

Something was moving above him.

Hosuh looked up, eyes wide, listening to the heavy footsteps. He held his breath as they paused, and grew louder and closer. Hosuh moved himself further into the corner, trembling.

The door handle rattled, and the worn door opened, scraping against the wood.

“I see you have began to heal yourself.” His kidnapper’s voice was low and gravelly, grinding against his ears. He was still wearing what Hosuh had seen him in last, even the coat, so he guessed that he hadn’t been unconscious too long. Even so, time felt distant to him, a tangle of pain and fear.

His kidnapper didn’t speak, but strode forward, the floorboards squeaking under his feet. Hosuh stared down at his feet, counting his breaths.

_1, 2, 3…_

His attacker paused by the torn coat.

_9, 10, 11…_

Hosuh’s count was cut off as a hand reached for his hair, grabbing the locks. Hosuh yelled as he was dragged to the centre of the small room, kicking feebly.

“You ruined your pretty coat.” His kidnapper threw the clothing to the ground, voice soft and calm. Hosuh shook his head, rising to his feet unsteadily. He was in full view by the cold, grey eyes staring back at him, and he found that he couldn’t look away.

His attacker smiled.

“I see you are gaining back your strength, even if it is…” he paused, staring at Hosuh’s shaking legs. “…pointless.”

“What do you want?” Hosuh uttered, voice dry and strained. He felt tears burn in his eyes as his kidnapper let out a small chuckle. “Why am I here?”

His attacker raised his hand quickly, slapping Hosuh hard on the cheek. Hosuh fell, yelling as his shoulder hit the wood, staining it red. He coughed, struggling weakly as the abductor lifted him up, squeezing the bullet wound. Hosuh screamed as the fingers dug into his skin, twisting violently in the flesh. Hot pain spread up his arm like a plague, and half formed pleads were choked out.

The fingers dig in harder and Hosuh sobbed, gasping for breath. Distantly, he heard his kidnapper let out a pleased noise, and he was falling again, slamming back onto the ground.

“The first rule I’m going to teach you is simple.” Hosuh cried out as his attacker whispered close to his ear, still calm. He tried to crawl away, but the kidnapper grabbed a hand full of his hair, pulling his head backwards. Hosuh choked, gasping for breath.

“It’s to not ask any questions, do you understand?” The larger man continued, as if Hosuh’s struggles were a minor setback. When Hosuh couldn’t answer, he growled “Do you understand?!”

“Y-yes…” Hosuh whispered, almost inaudible. He was paralysed with fear, wincing as his hair was pulled back harder, his attacker apparently not satisfied.

“Come on, I can barely hear you.” He purred. With surprising strength, he hauled Hosuh on his lap, grabbing his face with his hand. Hosuh sobbed as his nails cut into his skin and neck.

“Y-y-yes!” Hosuh gasped. “I..I understand!”

The man stroked Hosuh’s cheek with his thumb but his grip tightened, making him cry out again.

“Say it with me, so you don’t forget.” The kidnapper whispered, voice as low as Hosuh’s. He smiled, moving his face closer to his own. “Ready?”

“No…a-asking…q-q-questions…” Hosuh obeyed quickly. For a dark moment he thought the man wouldn’t let go – it certainly looked like he didn’t want to. His eyes were filled with a strange lust, staring straight into Hosuh’s blue.

The moment passed as Hosuh was thrown to the ground mercilessly. He didn’t dare move, staying in the same position as he felt his attacker’s gaze sweep over him. He made a small humming sound and moved beside him again. Hosuh didn’t look up, instead watching the small blood stain on the floorboards.

Rough hands seized him again and he tensed as some of his clothes were torn off him: his shoes, his jumper, his socks – until he was left barefoot, with only a shirt and his trousers.

“You shouldn’t need these.” The kidnapper told him calmly. Hosuh didn’t watch as he walked out of the room, only moving when the door closed quietly.

Crying, he crawled over to the wall, limbs trembling beneath him. He collapsed, tracing his fingers over the cracked plaster. In his mind he drew him, Dan and Stephen, Stephen holding a knife, and Daniel doing a typical _“look I’m smart but not really” _pose.

Hosuh coughed and the image was gone, and he was left staring at a blank wall again. He pressed his forehead against the cold surface, closing his eyes.

“Someone help me.” He whispered, shivering. “Dan. Stephen. Jay. Anyone. Please.”


	9. I Love You 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is running out

Stephen skidded onto his knees, trembling. The roads of the hybrid grew distant in his ears, blocked by the thudding of his own heart. The still form of Hosuh was etched into his skull, blood seeping onto the floral grass below.

Vision blurring, his fingers pressed gently against Hosuh’s cold cheek, slowly moving down to his neck. He couldn’t breathe as he felt, desperately, for some flicker of life. He couldn’t find any.

Daniel must’ve seen his expression because in the next moment, his light footsteps thundered past, a war cry splitting from his throat. There was a slash and silence, then the unmistakable sound of flesh tearing and hitting the ground.

The hybrid has fallen – a second too late.

“Hosuh…please…” Stephen didn’t bother to keep up his usual cool, calming mask on, instead pulling Hosuh closer. Daniel was suddenly next to him again, looking pale, apparently in shock.

“Hosuh…” he murmured quietly. He inhaled shakily, his voice growing louder in hysteria. “Hosuh!”

Stephen dug his fingernails into the dry earth, using the spare hand to press his fingers harder into the flesh. Daniel moved closer beside him and Stephen didn’t resist when he gently wrapped an arm around his shoulders, holding him together.

Something fluttered underneath Stephen’s fingers for a brief second and he furrowed his eyebrows, pressing harder.

There, just under the pads of his fingers, a weak, unsteady pulse drummed.

“He’s alive…” Stephen murmured. He kept his hand on the lifeline in a trance. He wanted to keep the truth alive, wanted solid evidence that his guilty mind was fooling him. Dan gasped sharply next to him, peering closer.

“We need to treat him. Now.” Daniel’s words, though sounded confident, had a tremble of fear behind them. Stephen looked away at Hosuh’s delicate face, staring down at his blood-soaked hands. Dan’s were of the same colour, quickly soaking their clothes.

Stephen nodded, cupping Hosuh’s face with his hands. The scarlet was a sickening contrast to his pale skin, now looking almost transparent.

“Ready?” Daniel had his hands, trembling, around Hosuh’s torso. His sleeves were rapidly staining and Stephen felt sick at the sight.

He nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

Though he visioned what he thought was the worst scenario, his mind couldn’t picture the horror that lay before him.

At first, his mind was overwhelmed by the blood. The stench of death gripped him, twisting around him murderously. Stephen almost did reach then, and would’ve if the terror of what he saw next hadn’t stopped him.

Three parallel slashes were ripped through Hosuh’s chest, a particularly gruesome one extending from his shoulder to his hip. Blood bubbled inside of each wound, white bone revealed in some places.

Hosuh hadn’t moved throughout the entire ordeal. His eyes were still shut, and Stephen was beginning to miss the soft blue gaze he had taken for granted. A flash of Hosuh’s last moment flickered in his mind, fragmented and broken.

His face, accepting and forgiving. His arms spread out wide, like he was ready to fly.

His lips, mouthing those words that were burned into Stephen’s eyes –

And his eyes, soft, blue, crystal, fearless, kind, _loving_.

Why had he done it for him? Why didn’t Hosuh save himself?

_“I love you.” _

And Stephen couldn’t say the words back, he couldn’t, though he wanted to say the words ever since he saw those eyes in the first place. And now he was too late, as always - couldn’t the world give him a few seconds more? But the world never obeyed his wishes, clinging onto time greedily, snatching it away when it was most needed – and that left Stephen on his own again, reaching for the great nothing the world had left behind.

“There’s so much blood.” Daniel whispered. He tore off the old satchel around his waist as Stephen pressed his fingers over the worst of the wounds, trying to force himself to feel like he was making a difference. It was then that Hosuh made a small, hitched sigh, eyes fluttering open weakly, more out of instinct. But they weren’t soft and blue. They were glazed, clouded with nothing short of complete torture – and Stephen swore his heart was ripped out of him then and there, watching as sweat dropped from Hosuh’s brow.

He wanted Hosuh to go back to sleep, where he would feel none of the pain that was surely to come, every second dragged on in burning fires and tangled thorns. Because Hosuh’s pain demanded to be felt, and he could only watch as he suffered, scarlet leaking from his mouth like water.

“Daniel! Hurry!” Stephen yelled, feeling Hosuh’s tortured muscles twitch underneath him. He made a hellish, strangled noise at the back of his throat, fingers twitching.

Stephen didn’t hear Daniel’s reply, but bent down to Hosuh’s ear, whispering.

“You’ll be fine.” Stephen watched as Hosuh began to fade away; he could see his eyes, his soft blue eyes, become unfocused, unresponsive. “You just have to live for a little longer.”

Daniel pushed Stephen’s hands away, placing down a white cloth soaked in a liquid. Stephen knew the smell: he had too many injuries to count, and each time Hosuh would soak them in the same disinfectant before doing anything else. It hurt like hell, but Hosuh only made a almost inaudible moan, head falling to one side. His breaths became raspy as he ran out of time.

Because Stephen was

Always

Too

Late.

“No no no!” Daniel yelled out, hearing the same gasps Stephen was. It wasn’t Daniel’s fault – there was too much blood. They were too late.

The world was winning again. And Stephen was left on his own.

In fustration, he dug his palm back into the dirt but almost immediately recoiled, daring to look away one second to investigate what had brushed his finger.

It was the slime of the hybrid that was going to kill Hosuh. Rage boiled inside, and he wanted to scream, throw the slime as far away as possible – and what was Hosuh’s sacrifice even for? Some slime that would heal –

Stephen stared at the strange substance, eyes widening.

“Daniel! The slime!” Stephen cried out. Dan’s eyes shone with understanding. Stephen grabbed a new cloth and pressed it onto the worst wound, gesturing with his free hand for Daniel to gather some.

It was the last hope that Stephen was looking for. Something that could give him time. He could take it back from the world.

But he was running out.

Hosuh’s breaths were quieter than the breeze, occasionally hitching as a last attempt to live. His eyes were almost shut completely, a sliver of blue just visible under his long eyelashes. Daniel couldn’t have come back quick enough, his arms bundled full of slime like an eager toddler carrying a new toy – anytime else, Stephen wouldn’t laughed and pushed Daniel, calling him childish.

Unsure of what to do, Stephen scooped up some of the slime, spreading it over each slash. Hosuh didn’t react.

Daniel then took over, wrapping each injury with a bandage clumsily.

Hosuh then stopped breathing.

And started again.

His friend visibly relaxed, his muscles loosening. His breaths, though still uneven, were stronger. Daniel began to cry out of relief and Stephen didn’t realise he was doing the same, tucking Hosuh’s silver strands of hair behind his ear. He moved closer, whispering low.

“I love you too.”

Stephen looked up at the sky, narrowing his eyes.

Finally, finally, he had beaten the world. This time, he refused to be left with the nothing, instead clawing his way forward until his fingers grasped that small slither of time that had been dancing in front of him.

He had won.


	10. Snatched 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hosuh is slowly breaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This arc will probably have two or three more chapters - if this is too long for you please let me know, it’s just I think that a topic like this should be rushed

“Good morning.”

Hosuh’s eyes snapped from their trance, his body already hunching in an attempt to protect himself.

The kidnapper was walking casually towards him with a small item in his hands, his posture slouched due to the low ceiling. Hosuh stayed silent as he moved towards him, a headache growing at the back of his temple.

He wasn’t really sure how long he had been in the attic anymore – with his wound that he was sure was infected and the ever growing darkness of the room, time had slipped from his grasp a long time ago, leaving him lost in his own thoughts.

His eye had swelled from where he had been hit, and despite his best efforts his leg wound was still troubling him, leaving him almost unable to walk. A dull, aching hunger gnawed at the back of his stomach, but the feeling seemed pitiful compared to the waves of misery clouding his senses.

The cold pricked unpleasantly on his bare arms, goosebumps erupting along his skin. However, the short burst of coolness was a pleasure to his fevered self, and he let out a small huff of relief. Each cold gust was only a minor painkiller, however, for the rest of himself. Hosuh has tried to peer through the cracks of the wood but found, unlike movies, there were none – he had been entirely cut off from the rest of the world, almost forgotten. He wondered what Stephen and Daniel (and the rest of DanPlan, hopefully) were doing now; surely they must’ve noticed something was wrong. Stephen has heard the gunshots over the phone, and Hosuh imagined him storming into the house, Daniel at his side, and kicking down the door.

This is what he had been imagining when the kidnapper entered the small cell – for a stupid, hopeful moment Hosuh thought it really was Dan and Stephen breaking down the door, finding him at last.

But no – instead his attacker was silhouetted in the doorway, light threading out from behind him. Hosuh relished the sudden brightness, his arm reaching out to try and catch some of the rays.

“I thought you might be hungry.” The older man’s rough voice tore him from his hypnosis and he shrank back, stubbornly shaking his head. Part of the feeling was true: whatever infection-fed illness that was coursing through him had left his nauseous – or it could also be the sheer amount of blood he lost in the short time. He didn’t know, and didn’t bother to try and figure it out.

Something was thrown at Hosuh’s feet, making him jump. It was a small sandwich, the bread now mixing with the dust and dirt on the floor. It looked basic, like butter had just been slabbed on it as an afterthought, and the bread looked hard and stale, like leftovers.

It looked like the man was going to say something else; his hand raised threateningly and Hosuh closed his eyes in preparation. The blow never came, however, interrupted by a sharp ringtone.

Hosuh watched, mind racing, as the man pulled out his phone, answering the call. He zoned out of the conversation, his mind feeling clearer than it had done since he first got snatched.

If he could possibly get the phone…

Phone meant help. It meant contact to the outer world. If Hosuh could just make one call, he could be saved, back to making videos with his friends. Already he was craving the freedom, and was so lost in thought that he didn’t see the hand strike him. His head slapped against the wall and he let out a yell, clutching his cheek.

“You were being rude. You answer me when I ask you a question!” His kidnapper snarled at him, his hand still raised. Hosuh sat up, nodding hastily.

“This is…your new bathroom.” The man smiled, gesturing to the small, rusty bucket in the corner. Hosuh eyed it in disgust, but didn’t dare argue.

Surprisingly, his kidnapper decided to leave Hosuh alone instead of beat him. The younger male let out a small sigh of relief as the door closed, the light cut off in an instant. Already the dark became suffocating, and he shivered.

Hosuh looked over at the sandwich, recalling what Dan had said to him that time they did the kidnapping video. Was it something about keeping up strength? Not letting yourself grow weak? It must’ve been; but Hosuh really didn’t want to move, let alone eat. His body ached, his mind numbing with pain as his fever raged through him – he could feel his temperature rise, his eyelids growing more heavy.

He cast his eyes over to a darker patch on the floor, a metallic reek settling in what little air he had. It was his blood, he realised. And there was lots of it.

Something about the blood on the floor awoke some emotion in Hosuh, or maybe the shock had finally released its grip on his brain. But something caused Hosuh to let a tear drop from his eye that was followed by many others.

Screaming into his hands, he sobbed, leaning his head against the wall. Uttered comments that even he couldn’t fully understand rolled off his tongue, muted by his wails. The cold air stung his cheek and he let out another sob, his small frame trembling in exhaustion. Another scream was ripped from the back of his throat, sounding inhuman to himself.

Hosuh slammed his hand against the wall weakly, digging his fingers into the wood until splinters broke into his skin. The pain was almost nothing compared to the rest of his wounds – he didn’t feel it, instead cradling his broken close to his chest.

If his kidnapper heard his cries he didn’t act on it, and Hosuh would be thankful for that later, when he collected himself as much as he could.

Suddenly, a bile rose up his throat, making him gag and cover his mouth. His eyes strained to look for the bucket that had been tossed across the room, but the darkness wouldn’t let him do anything easily. His stomach rolled as a sharp pain burst from his arm and Hosuh reached, bringing up what little food he had left in his system with a strangled cry. He gagged, hot tears running down his face as his stomach continued to heave, bringing up stomach bile.

Head pounding, stomach aching, Hosuh dragged himself away from the vomit, shaking. His arms collapsed beneath him and he lay on the floor, breathing in the musty smell of the floorboards.

Hosuh was always good at imagining things, but this time his creative mind failed him; he desperately wanted to leave this place, have his own little adventure as misery churned around him. He wanted to pretend he was back with his friends, or his family – maybe he would wake up and it was all a dream. But the terror that was filling him was too real. The pain was too great to be fictional. He thought back to what Dan had said that day they did the video, as they joked with Stephen about something to do with how Stephen would actually be the kidnapper – his head was numb again, so he couldn’t remember the details. But he remembered the half serious look in Daniel’s eyes as he told them about what to do in real life.

Right now, Hosuh hadn’t achieved any of them.

“Sorry Dan…” Hosuh murmured, eyes closing. Sweat dripped from his brow, and he knew he should be planning an escape right now, right? There was something about a phone…

…but right now he wanted to sleep again. When he was asleep he wasn’t reminded of the pain he was in. Of what his fears whispered to him in the silence.

No, he couldn’t ever remember happened in his sleep, and that was good enough for him.

“I guess I’m not really good at this…” his sentence broke off into a sob, shivering as the cold mercilessly froze his skin. He wanted to curl up, but he was too tired to move.

And once again Hosuh felt himself drift into a dreamless sleep, praying that when he woke up he would be back home.


	11. I’ll Love You Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final part to the I Love You series :)  
I hope you like

Stephen was the one carrying Hosuh on his back, and that was probably the worst idea he had ever come up with.

As Dan was searching a few metres ahead of them for some shelter, the purple-haired was listening intently to Hosuh’s every breath, stomach twisting even if it so much as sounded slightly worse. Paranoia had dug deep into his skull and wouldn’t let go, whispering dark fears that he wasn’t ready to face. The euphoria of saving Hosuh from death was the only thing keeping him sane – without it, he would be a guilty mess, hugging Hosuh close.

But no, he wouldn’t do that. Instead he was trudging wearily begins Daniel, holding Hosuh tightly to try and protect him from any threat the world still wanted to throw at them for a last effort.

Thunder rumbled above them and Stephen cursed. Daniel looked up sharply, glaring at the darkening clouds.

“Come on.” Dan shouted over another wave of thunder, picking up his pace, and Stephen noticed he hugged the jars of slime closer to his chest, searching through the thick forest. Stephen intended to speed up with him, but the shift in speed resulted in a low moan from behind him that made his stomach flip. Stephen glanced at Hosuh as well as he could, wincing as his cheek brushed against Hosuh’s warmer one. The slight touch was enough to indicate that his friend was developing a fever, and possibly a dangerous one at that. He wished that Hosuh could just heal them with a wave of his hand, giving a small smile, but Stephen was alone.

Of course he was alone.

“Dan!” Stephen yelled, lowering his voice when Hosuh moaned again, his fingers flexing slightly. The green-haired turned to him in response.

Something began to soak into Stephen’s back; his eyes widened with panic, fear clouding his senses as the strong metallic smell, that had been lingering before, hit him full force.

“He’s bleeding again!” Stephen’s voice trembled as Hosuh gave a low groan, a small sigh passing from his lips. Daniel pursed his lips, quickly looking ahead of them for any place to stay.

And then it started to rain.

Heavy, cold droplets descended from the clouds, covering them in freezing water almost instantly. Stephen couldn’t hear his own cry over the booming thunder, but Dan must’ve, as he dashed to Stephen’s side, taking some of his baggage to lighten the weight. He was shouting something in his ear, gesturing to some rocks hidden behind some trees; Stephen wordlessly followed him, stomach twisting as Hosuh began to make small sounds of discomfort as the sudden movement.

“It’s gonna be fine.” Stephen couldn’t hear himself, but hoped Hosuh could, his feet stumbling as stray tree roots blocked his path. It was almost like nature was trying to slow him down: first the lack of shelter, then the rain – Stephen knew that he had played the world, stealing time away. It was trying to take it back, but if there was one thing Stephen was proud about himself was the fact he never, _never _backed down from a challenge, and he had been warring with the world for as long as he could remember.

Daniel was shouting something else at him, something like small relief spread across his features. Stephen followed his pointing finger, expression mirroring Dan’s as he spotted a small cave.

Daniel crawled in first, pushing the jars away from the entrance safely before stretching his arms out. Without hesitation, Stephen gently lowered Hosuh, letting his frail body rest in Daniel’s waiting hands. Blood was staining the fresh bandages and his clothes.

Stephen watched Hosuh’s feet disappear before sliding inside himself, sighing at the relief of the rain. He shivered, glancing around the cave. It was smaller than he thought; Daniel was hunched at the far end, head grazing the ceiling. He was looking at Stephen with fearful eyes, hands trembling as he pulled more bandages out of Hosuh’s bag.

Hosuh himself was looking almost as bad as he originally had when he was first hurt – his skin was deathly pale, his forehead glistened with sweat. His cheeks, in contrast, were flushed red, his whole frame shivering violently.

“He’s got a fever.” Stephen knew he was stating the obvious, but he wanted to do anything to drown out Hosuh’s shaking breaths.

Daniel was the first to move, slowly unraveling the bandages wrapped around his torso. Stephen crawled over to one of the jars, pulling out a handful of slime.

Hosuh suddenly let out a louder moan, tossing his head to the side as his eyes scrunched in pain. Daniel paused, and Stephen held his breath as Hosuh’s eyes fluttered open. Two glazed, crystal eyes stared up at him, shining with pain. Hosuh tried to say something, but he only mouthed the words, unable to give himself the energy to say them loud enough.

“Hosuh.” Daniel whispered. Hosuh didn’t respond to his name, his eyes closing again. He let out a small cough, blood seeping through his lips.

Stephen shuffled to Hosuh’s side, beginning to apply the slime just as Daniel finished unravelling the bandages, tossing them outside. Unable to keep staring at Hosuh’s shivering form, Stephen pulled off his cloak, covering his friend’s body. The cloak was too big for his small frame and acted as a blanket, trapping warmth.

In silence, Dan placed his hand on Hosuh’s forehead, wincing at the temperature.

“Is there anything to cool him down?” Daniel asked. Stephen shrugged, keeping his eyes on Hosuh. “I remember Hosuh used to give me this potion…” his friend continued, grabbing Hosuh’s bag.

“It was bitter.” Stephen said aloud, thinking.

“Yeah, but it smelt like mint.” Daniel recalled. He pulled out a small bottle, sniffing it gingerly. His eyes lit up. “Hey! I think this is it!”

Stephen smiled shortly in relief, wiping some blood off Hosuh’s cheek with his thumb. Dan held the bottle to his lips, letting the liquid drip from the rim. Hosuh groaned, pulling his head away.

“Hosuh, it’s your horrible medicine. It will help.” Stephen pleaded gently.

“You made up drink it. It’s your turn.” Daniel added. Stephen wasn’t sure whether Hosuh heard them or whether he fell unconscious, but when the medicine was presented to him again he didn’t protest.

Daniel ran a tired hand over his face, sighing. Stephen leaned against the cold cave wall, digging his fingers into the rock.

“Shit.” He whispered. “Shit.”

“He…he went and jumped in front of us.” Daniel murmured, staring at his friend. “He almost died – he could still die –“

“I know.” Stephen sighed, closing his eyes and swallowing thickly. He suddenly couldn’t bare to look at Hosuh any longer. “I know.”

“I’m gonna spoil him so much when he wakes up.” Daniel responded. Stephen nodded, a ghost of a smile spreading on his lips, as Daniel continued. “We’re gonna help him make a new wand.”

“The best one.” Stephen agreed. Daniel sighed again, slouching against the rock. Stephen remembered how Daniel had fought extra, only gaining energy from his own rage. Stephen could feel his own limbs aching, so couldn’t imagine how Dan was feeling.

“You get some rest, Broccoli Head.” Stephen ordered. Daniel began to protest like a small child, but Stephen didn’t listen. “You’re no use if you are falling asleep where you are sitting, idiot.” He opened his eyes, staring at Hosuh again. The medicine already seemed to be taking effect; his skin was less pale and his expression was more relaxed as if he just fell asleep. “I’ll watch him.” 

Dan, seeing Stephen’s determined glare, nodded weakly, lying down on the hard cave floor. As Stephen suspected, Daniel was out like a light within a few minutes despite the worries thrashing through both of their minds.

Stephen wasn’t sure how much time had past as he retreated into his own head, but he knew it was growing late as the sky grew darker until it was almost black. From the cave opening, he could see stars glinting, scattered across the black abyss.

Thankfully, Hosuh’s condition hadn’t worsened, but Stephen had constantly been on edge, waiting for something to go wrong. He was waiting for his time to run out, for the world to take revenge of his crime.

So when Hosuh began to shift, Stephen was immediately at his side, accidentally bumping his head on the ceiling in his eagerness.

“Hosuh?” He whispered, watching as Hosuh struggled to wake, eyelids weakly opening. At first the healer wasn’t aware of Stephen’s presence, his eyes fixed on the stars outside. Then slowly, the crystal eyes shifted focus, face breaking into a weak smile.

“You’re…okay…” Hosuh gasped. Stephen smiled.

“You’re not.” His smile faltered and broke, and he shook his head. “You…you almost died! You still could! And if you did I’d be alone again and I’ll never get to say it to you back!” Stephen cut himself off, raking a hand through his hair. “Hosuh…without you I can’t challenge the world. I’m not brave enough to steal some time from it’s stupid greedy hands!”

Hosuh only smiled, weakly weaving his cold fingers through Stephen’s warm ones.

“Say what back?” Hosuh asked quietly. Stephen bit his lip, brushing his thumb over Hosuh’s cheek. Hosuh leant into the touch, his breath tickling his palm.

Suddenly, Stephen pressed his lips against Hosuh’s, relishing the sweet taste. He felt Hosuh return the kiss, his tired lips clumsily returning the passion. Blushing, Stephen broke the kiss, smiling softly. He found himself getting lost in Hosuh’s eyes again, unable to look away from the clashing blues.

“I…I love you too.” He whispered. Hosuh smiled softly, blushing. He shivered, and Stephen lay down at his lover’s side, pressing his body against Hosuh’s trembling one.

“Thank you, Stephen.” Hosuh murmured sleepily, leaning his head on his shoulder. Stephen smiled, looking out at the stars.

“Thank you too.”


	12. Snatched 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while since Hosuh has been outside.  
He misses it.

_“Die, I’d expect.” Stephen replies within a beat. “Or at least get lost.”_

_“I’m not that useless.” Hosuh protested, walking further in the alley. Seriously, where was this noodle pot?_

_Sighing, he decided to give up the search and turned on his heel, walking out and into the streetlights. He shivered as a gust of cold air hit him, squeaking in surprise. _

_“What was that?” Stephen laughed at the other end of the phone. Hosuh huffed, pulling his coat on tighter. _

_“It’s cold!” He defended. On queue, another blast of cold air made him cry out, holding his bag against his chest. The cold stung his ears, and for a moment he couldn’t catch what Stephen was saying._

_“I’m gonna come and save you Hosuh! Don’t worry!” His friend sounded like he was already grabbing a coat. Hosuh protested but knew Stephen wouldn’t listen – sure enough he heard several door slams on the other end of the line, and a few muttered curses._

_“Where are you?” Stephen’s voice drifted into his ear, making him snap up his head; he had been sucked into a daydream, standing under a lamppost outside Walmart. _

_“Err…Walmart.” Hosuh answered, teeth chattering. The night was growing colder, the early strings of sunlight still hiding under the skyline. _

_Hosuh only had to wait another ten minutes before Stephen’s car swung into view, parking on the sidewalk. Hosuh jumped back, smiling at Stephen’s face through the window. If looked like he had only just got out of bed himself, and Hosuh realised he probably had. Guilt twisted in his gut at the thought of keeping his friend up so long and waking him up in the first place. _

_“Sorry…” Hosuh apologised, forcing his teeth to stop chattering. Stephen smiled briefly before his eyes studied his face and posture. _

_“You’re freezing!” Stephen flung open the passenger door and Hosuh gratefully climbed inside, tossing his noodles to the back seats. The warm heating immediately made him drowsy. He let out a happy sigh, leaning his head against the window. _

_“Tired now?” Stephen chuckled, swinging the car onto the road. Hosuh hummed in reply, pulling in his knees. _

_“Well I got my noodles.” _

_“Was it worth it?” Stephen asked. Hosuh looked up at him curiously and smiled, laughing lightly._

_“Hey, I got a pretty nice chicken and mushroom one for half price.”_

_Hosuh returned to his house, they said their goodbyes and all too soon it was morning. Hosuh unstuck his cheek from the pillow, slowly shuffling into his kitchen to slap together a quick breakfast sandwich. He ate for a few minutes, relishing the silence._

_A few hours later, Dan and Stephen came around his place to make a video, another By The Way scenario. Hosuh cooked some of his noodles, laughing as he stirred them in the bowl. _

_“What is the video today?” Hosuh carries three noodle bowls back to the living room, smiling at Dan’s joyful expression at the sight of the food. _

_“It’s Can You Survive Prison.” Daniel grinned, grabbing his serving. Hosuh laughed, sitting down on the squashy sofa, giggling as Stephen made himself have a noodle moustache – _

There was a bang. 

Hosuh paused from his work, pressing his ear against the door. His heart fluttered in his chest as he held his breath, fingernails digging into the wood.

He had been daydreaming again – of course he had – when he promised himself to stay focused. This was his last chance, and if the blood slowly seeping from his arm was anything to go by, he didn’t have long left.

It had been a few days since Hosuh was first locked in the small cellar, and though he hated to admit it, things had only gotten worse from the first beating he received. Apparently his kidnapper was only keeping him for his own pleasure, so most nights he would come down with a blunt object to tease him with, tossing him around the room and injuring him further. Hosuh has already gained a large bruise on his cheek and most of his upper torso, his ribs sore to touch. Tonight the kidnapper has taken things further, deciding to reopen what little healing that his body had managed to do for his arm wound, leaving it puffy and hit to the touch. His fever still raged, and the small part of his mind still intact noted that his wound must’ve gotten infected.

But tonight – tonight was also very different. Instead of the torturing silence that had draped the house until the early hours of morning, the loud hum of music tumbled from above. Tonight, Hosuh knew it was the only chance he was going to get help.

His finger slipped, the paper clip falling from his hand and he cursed, snatching it up again quickly. There was no footsteps so he took this as a queue to keep working, his broken hand cradled close to his chest whilst the other jammed the small wire back into the lock. It was an old fashioned one, and Hosuh was counting on it to be easy to pick – he had managed to dig up a paper clip from his trouser pockets – the only thing left there.

Calming down, Hosuh sighed. Furrowing his eyebrows, he wiggled the wire upwards, jumping at the small click. The door was unlocked.

Slowly, Hosuh twisted the handle, throwing the paper clip behind him, and pushed, the door creaking open at his command. Biting his lip, he scurried up the stone stairs, leaning against the banister.

Like clockwork, Hosuh pressed his ear against the door for any sound, but after only hearing the loud hum of music, he pushed the door open, assessing his surroundings.

The room was much cleaner and warmer than the basement (like he was expecting) with cream coloured walls. The carpet was a few tones darker, some items scattered on the floor, and Hosuh was shocked at how normal it looked, similar to his own home.

Coughing quietly, Hosuh stumbles out of the doorway, panting. He could feel any energy he previously had drain from him, and it was hard not to just lie on the floor and go to sleep. The only thing keeping him awake was the sharp stabs of pain pulsing through his body, and the small slither of hope that he could be getting out forever, away from this place.

The hallway was dark, and Hosuh brushed his hand against the wall for his navigation, keeping his eyes locked on the small bars of light coming from the next room. He hoped that his kidnapper would’ve left his phone there, if he was in trouble. Legs trembling, he peered inside, eyes widening at the sight of his attacker, lying on a large sofa. But the man stayed still, breathing deeply, and Hosuh scurried behind him, his leg dragging lifelessly behind him. He froze as his kidnapper shifted, but when he turned to face Hosuh, his eyes were tightly closed – asleep.

As if a reminder, a phone buzzed, and Hosuh’s eyes snapped down to the small coffee table in front of the television. He reached out on his hands and knees, fingers clasping the silver metal. He let out a quiet, weak laugh, pulling the phone closer to his chest. Not wanting to chance his luck, Hosuh moved out of the room, intending to hide back in the basement. However, his leg finally collapsed beneath him and he hissed as he landed, biting back a scream. Blood spots now stained the carpet, and his entire body throbbed. His head was muddled, sweat running down his hairline, and Hosuh realised even if he wanted to, he couldn’t get back to the cellar. He was too weak. The last hope he had was the phone.

Hosuh fumbled with the small object, his vision blurring, as the screen lit up in response. The phone was an older model, he notcied, as he pressed the home button at the bottom of the screen. He bit back a frustrated yell as the phone asked for a password, his eyes feverishly scanning for another way in. He pressed his thumb on the words “dial”, almost crying at the sight at the dial screen. His fevered mind didn’t want to call the police, however, and instead he found himself shaking Dan’s number, his finger shaking as he reached for the icons. Hosuh pushed himself up against the wall, his head lolling, as the phone hummed, the small vibrations making him shiver.

“Hello?” Hosuh really did cry at Dan’s voice, pressing the phone against his ear. “Who is this?” Dan asked, his voice acting as a painkiller.

“Dan?” Hosuh whispered, clutching the phone. He coughed, eyes darting to the door.

“Who is this?” Daniel repeated.

“Dan…I – I…” Hosuh stuttered. His shivers had increased, making it harder for him to talk. He heard an intake of breath at the other end of the line, and something being yelled to another.

“Hosuh? Hosuh is that you?!” Dan asked, voice growing louder. Hosuh nodded before he realised Daniel couldn’t see him.

“Y-yeah…” he replied, eyes closing. “Yeah it is…” his voice slurred.

“Hosuh, Stephen’s calling the police -you’re alive?! Where are you?!” Daniel asked. Hosuh couldn’t process the question his mind slowing.

“This…this guy took me here…but I don’t know where I am…I can’t leave…I – I –“

“It’s okay, we can find you now.” Daniel reassured, his voice soft. Hosuh smiled, not answering. Something else was murmured at the other end of the line, and suddenly Daniel’s voice was sharp in his ear, forcing him to open his eyes.

“Stay with me okay?” He asked. “Are you hurt?”

“I…got shot…twice…an’ my fingers are broken.” Hosuh frowned. “I think I’m sick too.”

“It’s okay, help is coming.” Daniel sounded close to tears. “You just have to stay on the line for me, okay? You have to keep talking to me, you understand? Then we can go back to making videos.”

Hosuh laughed weakly.

“Yeah. I –“

Hosuh yelled out as something collided with his head. The phone slipped from his fingers, and he screamed as his attacker towered over him, snarling. He lost grip of consciousness, and he fell to the ground, a tear running down his cheek.


	13. Snatched 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hosuh hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, haven’t read this again so sorry for any errors.  
WARNING: graphic violence, close rape scene

Something slapped Hosuh hard on the cheek and he groaned. Memories flashed in his mind, making his eyes snap open, his chest heaving. He tried to sit up, but something was tied around his legs and arms, pulling him to the ground. The metal cuffs dig into his skin, blood running onto the cold table he was placed on. His position reminded him of corpses that lay in their coffins, and it made him shiver.

He was staring at the ceiling he had come to recognise, the dirty rafters hanging over him like jungle vines, dark and intimidating. He was back in the basement, and he wasn’t alone.

The man he had learnt to dread, the one that had fuelled his entire self with fear was standing over him, lips tight. The one pathetic lamp that he had placed next to him flicked wearily, casting his long shadow across the floorboards. Hosuh groaned, tugging against the restraints, one thought in his mind: get away.

“Who did you call?” His attacker asked quietly after watching his antics for some time. His voice was hard, expressionless, but he said it with a frown, eyes narrowing. Hosuh looked away, trusting himself stay brave. Not that he had been doing a good job so far, but this wasn’t for him – it was for Daniel, Stephen and everyone else that cared for him; after that phone call, something had relit itself inside of him with a passion. Maybe it was his fever, maybe it was his imagination, but he swore he could feel the twisting fires inside of his soul, giving him strength for what was to come.

But how long would it last?

When Hosuh didn’t answer, his kidnapper sighed, stroking his cheek. The silver-haired flinched, biting his lip until it bled.

“Answer me. I know you called someone.” His kidnapper paced around the table, picking up something off the side. Hosuh’s stomach dropped.

A small pocket knife was wound tightly in his long fingers. It’s sharp edge glistened in the dull lamp light, and his attacker gave a swift smile.

Yet still Hosuh didn’t answer, liking the feeling of something still secret, unexposed, hiding in his heart, unable to be reached by the evil in front of him.

The kidnapper moved quickly, slicing down Hosuh’s uninvited arm. Hosuh cried out, trying to jerk his arm away from the blade. He looked over, seeing a long red line stretch across his shoulder, tearing his shirt.

“I think we need another lesson.” His kidnapper’s voice was gravelly again, a low growl in his throat as he grabbed a handful of Hosuh’s hair, holding the knife to his throat. Hosuh chocked, feeling the metal cut into his skin.

“You always answer me, do you understand?!” The man’s voice rose to a yell, and Hosuh nodded hastily, gasping. Not satisfied, the kidnapper punched Hosuh in the ribs, over and over. The pain grew, and Hosuh screamed in agony as he heard one of his ribs crack.

“I…I understand…” he gasped, sobbing. When the beating didn’t slow he screamed louder. “I understand!” He shrieked, trembling.

“Good.” The fist left, and Hosuh lay his head on the table, moaning as the cold metal cooled his fevered forehead. “I’m glad we see eye to eye. Perhaps it will make this easier for you.” The man growled. Hosuh let his eyes close, coughing weakly. Each cough sent a ripple of pain down his rib cage, making him wail and writhe. The kidnapper only chuckled at his pain, bringing the knife back to his neck.

“Now, who were you calling? Police? Family? Friends?” He asked, his voice suddenly calm and soft once more. Hosuh tensed, his eyes focusing on the small splatters of blood on the table. He bit his tongue, refusing to say anything as he thought up a believable lie. Nothing sprang to his head quickly, his mind shutting down.

“Answer me!” The man roared, his temper finally breaking. He slammed his onto Hosuh’s injured leg and the younger screamed, sobbing. There was a flash of silver and then a blinding pain in his ankle. Hosuh screamed again, thrashing, as his attacker pulled the knife up his leg, blood pouring from the cut. The knife dropped to the floor with a clatter but Hosuh couldn’t hear it over the sound of his own sobs. Nausea rose in his chest and he coughed, pleas stuttered from his lips.

Hosuh thought it had stopped, hoping that unconsciousness would claim him, but when he saw the smug grin on the man’s face, he knew it was anything but.

His attacker grabbed a large, almost cartoon looking hammer, twisting the handle in his hand. Hosuh watched, only half registering, as the hammer was swung down onto his ankle. Hosuh let out a piecing cry from the depths of his throat, and he couldn’t stop. He screamed and screamed, fingernails scrabbling at the metal underneath him, his back arching, as the corners of his vision darkening. For one bliss moment, he thought he was going to black out, but he wasn’t that lucky. He lay sobbing on the table as the kidnapper circled him, frowning.

“Who did you phone!” He yelled, grabbing Hosuh’s shoulders and shaking him roughly.

“It…was…the…wrong…number…” he gasped.

“Bullshit.” The man whispered but, to Hosuh’s surprise, he let him go. His head collided painfully with the metal, making his moan. He was too exhausted to do anything else. Hosuh didn’t even get the chance to close his eyes; a softer, yet more chilling touch ran over his cheek and down to his neckline, nails scratching the surface of his bruised skin.

“But you will tell me.” The kidnapper smiled in what Hosuh would’ve guessed was a charming way, but it felt false, wrong. Subconsciously, Hosuh tugged the chains.

“You’re quite handsome, you know that right?” The man whispered. He leaned closer, lips brushing against Hosuh’s cheek. “That’s why I wanted you.”

Hosuh whispered as the hand travelled under his shirt, pressing painfully against his damaged ribs. The man then pressed his lips roughly against his neck, moaning.

“No!” Hosuh didn’t realise he screamed out loud. He thrashed as best as he could, his broken angle cracking with the strain. He sobbed as the kiss travelled up to his jawline, his hand squeezing his hip. He pulled himself onto the table, his body pressed against Hosuh’s own. Hosuh whined, turning his head away as he bent for another kiss – a hand thrust his head forward, forcing his lips to meet with a strangers.

“Don’t struggle.” Came a murmured command. Hosuh screamed louder, his voice raw like sandpaper. He felt his shirt get rolled up and a another hand stroked his stomach.

Something in Hosuh snapped and he bit as hard as he could onto the kidnapper’s invading tongue. He felt blood that wasn’t his own rush into his mouth. With some satisfaction he heard the man yell, withdrawing his mouth instantly. He let out an angered yell, sliding off Hosuh and grabbing his hair. Hosuh yelled as he felt his scalp burn but finally, finally, he felt his reaction slow, his eyelids droop. His vision doubled, but as he felt himself slip into bliss nothing, the kidnapper bent close to his ear, his breath tickling his cheek.

“You will regret this, do you hear? Because whoever you called, they won’t be able to do anything. You want to know why?” He paused, biting Hosuh’s ear. “Because we are going far away…even if they really cared, it would be too late. You’re mine now, you understand? You’re mine. And I’m never letting you go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so as you can see I'm coming to an end with a this final arc, so I've got a few more ideas of where I want to go. But I need YOU my dear people to help me...so!  
1) I could do a sociopath Hosuh story, which would have the same kind of feeling as as Lines Of Fortune: this would be where Hosuh meets up with some old "friends" of his, which begin to be not so nice to him again, or his friends. It escalates from there.  
2) Another sweet one, in which DanPlan decide to have a day at the park ;)  
3) There is a plane crash, and DanPlan are actually on an island.   
4) In some reason or another (I haven't decided) Hosuh becomes deaf, and Stephen and Daniel (of course) help him.   
5) One which Daniel and Stephen wake up in an RPG world where they are their characters. So is Hosuh...but he doesn't remember them.
> 
> So, what do you want? Drop a comment, and I look forward to seeing a response!  
Bye:)


	14. Snatched 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hosuh is still there

Hosuh woke up suddenly, feeling a sharp, stabbing pain all over his body. Though his eyes were open, it was still pitch black; usually he would be able to see the dark shape of the door, but there was nothing.

Nausea suddenly rolled in his stomach and he gagged, twisting onto his hands and knees painfully, retching. He hadn’t eaten anything for days, so his stomach tightened, squeezing out stomach bile. Hosuh groaned, his head pounding, as he collapsed back to the floor. He couldn’t even get the strength together to pull himself to the wall. Blood ran steadily down his arm, and his ankle throbbed – he was sure he didn’t have much time left until he was beyond help, trapped in a coma.

Hosuh shuddered as his kidnapper’s words echoed back to him, letting his head rest against the cool floorboards. It was then he noticed that something rubbed against his skin with the movement, and he automatically brought a trembling hand to his face. Cloth met his fingers and he let out a small gasp, feeling the material around his eyes. It was like a cruel blindfold, but when Hosuh felt where the knot should be, there was some kind of tape, blocking the tie. Hosuh whimpered, trying to pull the cloth away, but it was tied tight.

“No…” Hosuh moaned, feeling hot tears run down his face. He coughed, crying out as his ribs burned. Instead of the weak, sore coughs that he had previously experienced, these were hard, rough – Hosuh was reduced to a spluttering mess in a matter of seconds, trying desperately to hold off the breaths.

“Calm down…”

Hosuh jumped, recognising the Circe instantly. His mind worked feverishly, bursting with questions – how long had he been here? He sobbed, pressing his back against the wall. The sheer terror of not being able to see settled in, and he began to shake, trying to claw the blindfold away from his face. But he felt drained, and his hand hung limply at his side. His muscles tensed as he heard footsteps slowly approach him, and a small chuckle from his right. He coughed again, listening.

Hands were suddenly on his waist, his face, his legs – there was more that one pair, he realised with a spike of fear.

There were more.

More men. More cruelty. More. And Hosuh screamed, feeling fingers hook his hip, forcing him to sit up. He cried out as his limbs moved, biting a hand that came to close to his face. There was a yell before he was hit hard, sending him flying to the other side of the room.

“Nice one you got here!”

“How long were you tracking this one?”

“Come here!”

There was at least three extra men in the room. One of them seized his broken ankle, gripping it tightly, as the others laughed. Hosuh didn’t fight – he couldn’t – as he was dragged closer to the hell he was going to endure. He felt their warm breath on his cheek and screamed again, pleading for some kind of help. Tears burned in his eyes as the hands began to tear off his shirt, others holding him down. Not that they needed too – the pain was beginning to become unbearable, making him lightheaded. Someone had ripped the blindfold from his face violently, but it didn’t make a difference – Hosuh kept his eyes shut. His fever pulsed, replacing any sounds with white noise and he could feel himself slipping away.

So Hosuh didn’t hear the loud, demanding bangs ringing throughout the house, or the booming yells coming from the upper floor. He didn’t even notice the rough hands let go of him suddenly, the panicked shouts surrounding him, or even the last hits that were punched into his gut. But he did realise when it was silent, the door swinging noisily in front of him.

He was alone.

Hosuh rolled into his stomach, reaching out a trembling hand to the doorway, trying to grasp it in his hands. He screamed in frustration, trying to drag himself outside, not caring or questioning why or how it came to be. He just wanted to go outside, one last time, and breathe in the air. He saw himself suddenly finding the strength to run, dashing out into the sunlight, laughing. He saw himself seeing Stephen and Daniel waiting for him, joking as they always did. Stephen would say “told you we would get you.” And Daniel would say “let’s go back to my house, I’ve already set up a room for you.”

Hosuh was still lying on the floor in reality, a thick trail of blood leading up to his almost still body. His breaths grew raspy as his eyes glazed over, his hand still stretched across the floorboards in a beg for freedom.

—

_Stephen laughed at the other end of the phone, ready to reply when a loud bang sounded from Hosuh’s end, making him jump. He thought it sounded like a gunshot, and his hold tightened around the phone as he spoke Hosuh’s name into the speaker, pressing the glass against his cheek. When there was no reply, Stephen felt panic twist in his gut, saying Hosuh’s name louder, holding his breath for an answer._

_And then there was a scream._

_“Hosuh!” Stephen yelled, panic flaring in his chest. Never in his entire life had he heard a noise of complete fear and pain, and he yelled Hosuh’s name again. He didn’t realise he was crying until the tears dropped onto the phone screen. He heard a scuffle, and Hosuh’s voice rang in his ear._

_“Stephen! Stephen! Ste-“ Hosuh sounded desperate, afraid, and Stephen didn’t stop calling Hosuh’s name when his friend was abruptly cut off. _

_There was a choked, weakened sob at the other end of the line._

_“Hosuh!” Stephen screamed, trembling and helpless, as his friend suffered. There was a bang._

_The connection was then lost. _

_“Hosuh! Hosuh please!” Stephen yelled, jamming his finger on the call back option. All he got was automated voice, and he hung up. He ran a hand through his hair, his fingers automatically moving to Daniel’s contact. _

_“Stephen...it’s almost one.” Daniel yawned, but Stephen wasn’t listening, close to hyperventilating. Hosuh was out there, in trouble and –_

_“Dan I don’t know what happened! Hosuh – Hosuh… he – he –“ he couldn’t finish, dropping to the floor. _

_“Stephen slow down! What’s wrong with Hosuh?!” Daniel’s voice, though loud, was surprisingly calm, but he could hear the tremor behind._

_“Hosuh – I was calling him, and then there was a gunshot – and I got cut off…I can’t get hold of him and he’s in trouble and I don’t know what to!” _

_“Stephen - I’m going to call the police, where was he?” Daniel’s voice was shaking. _

_“He screamed.” Stephen whispered. Daniel stayed on the line, using his spare phone to call the police. He heard his friend swear over the other line, muttering something that he couldn’t catch. Stephen only focused on calling Hosuh again and again, hoping that it was a sick prank. _

Stephen paced across the room, Daniel at his side, as they both eyed the small mobile phone anxiously. Stephen grunted as he bit too low into one of his nails, making it bleed. He didn’t notice the blood drip onto his palm, instead thinking of the last time he spoke to Hosuh.

Since then, the police had began their search, but lost track of the vehicle that Hosuh was taken in. All the police told them was that Hosuh was suspected of being kidnapped, and that they were working hard to find him. And then, a day ago, somehow, Hosuh managed to contact them.

_The phone rang, and Daniel picked it up lifelessly. They were sitting on the sofa, waiting for any other news from the police. Each passing day was torture, not knowing that Hosuh was even alive or not._

_Daniel sighed, pressing the phone against his ear. _

_“Hello?” Dan asked. There was silence on the other line, apart from heavy breathing. He furrowed his eyebrows. “Who is this?” _

_Something was said but Daniel couldn’t catch it, so he repeated his question, ready to hang up. _

_“Dan?” A small voice whispered – Daniel had to strain his ears to catch it. He paused, the sound of the voice sinking in. He jumped up off the sofa, making Stephen get pulled from his trance. _

_“Hosuh?” A smile ghosted on his lips, and in a moment Stephen was at his side, eyes wide._

_“I’m calling the police.” The violet haired told him, raking a hand through his hair. Daniel nodded, focusing on Hosuh’s voice. _

_“Hosuh? Hosuh is that you?” He asked. He heard Hosuh take a shaky inhale. _

_“Yeah…” Hosuh’s faint voice answered. Daniel frowned, worry stirring in his mind at the tremble in Hosuh’s voice, the slight slur at the end of the word. Stephen waved, gesturing to the phone in his hands – he was calling the police._

_“Hosuh – Stephen’s called the police - you’re alive!” Daniel let himself joy for a few seconds, too overwhelmed to do anything but state the obvious. But then Hosuh gave a small groan of pain, and he snapped back to the reality. “Where are you?” _

_He heard Hosuh’s breaths grow weaker, and as he waited for an answer, he looked over at Stephen. His friend gave a thumbs up, pointing to his mobile, and listening to Hosuh’s voice as Daniel increased the volume._

_“This…this guy took me here...but I don’t know where I am…I can’t leave…I – I” Hosuh’s voice was almost silent and panicked, and Dan shushed him soothingly, forcing his voice to be calm. It wouldn’t help if Daniel shown how afraid he was to Hosuh, or things could get worse. Hosuh sounded like he was hurt, or sick – which was a terrifying possibility, seeing as Stephen heard those gunshots. _

_“It’s okay, we can find you now.” Dan soothed, pressing the phone to his cheek. Stephen was biting his lip, a tear rolling from his eye – Dan was sure he looked the same. So much doubt and relief was mixed into one, but fear outweighed them all. _

_“He might be badly hurt.” Stephen said suddenly. “Ask how he is, and tell him to stay awake…his voice sounds like…” he trailed off, raking a hand through his hair. _

_On the other end of the line, Hosuh groaned, a small whimper escaping from his lips. _

_“Stay with me, okay?” Daniel asked sharply, louder and more ordering. “Are you hurt?” _

_“I got shot twice…and my fingers are broken…” Daniel gasped, and Stephen cursed, biting his nail. He began to pace in the room, saying something urgently down his phone. Daniel tuned him out, focusing on Hosuh’s next words._

_“I think I’m sick too…” his voice slurred quickly, almost indistinguishable. He was running out of time. Dan put a hand to his mouth, closing his eyes. He heard Stephen beginning to shout to the police, panic apparently taking over any control or respect he once had for the officers. Stephen suddenly turned to him, giving a short nod, and Daniel let himself smile. _

_“It’s okay, help is coming.” Dan tried to ignore the rasp that had taken over Hosuh’s breaths. “You just have to stay on the line for me, okay? You have to keep talking to me, understand? Then we can go back to making videos.” He heard Hosuh give a weak chuckle._

_“Yeah…I –“ there was suddenly a pained yell and a crash, and Dan’s stomach dropped. Stephen dropped his phone and ran over as Daniel yelled Hosuh’s name._

_And then the line broke._

And now, they were waiting for that phone call to tell them that it would be okay. But doubt crept forward as the seconds ticked by until it was almost crushing them.

But what if it’s not?

—

Hosuh was dying.

He could only see the doorway that he longed to reach, but even that was fading. He wanted to laugh, to scream, to cry, but all he could do was stare, stare until his eyes grew dry.

He wanted his final moments to be happy, like it was in movies, but all he could think about was that he didn’t get a happy ending, which really wasn’t nice seeing as he thought he deserved it.

No.

Instead he was going to die.

He thought he sq. someone running through the doorway, followed by a few others – their hands reached out for him but he shrunk back, or would’ve if he could. His vision blurred, and he just wanted to sleep.

So he did.

—

The phone rang.


	15. Snatched 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so it’s Christmas soon, so I won’t be doing a chapter on Wednesday, or at any other time this week. Next week might be back on track depending on...things. So until then, I hope you enjoy the FINAL PART to Snatched, I know you’ve been waiting a while :)  
Merry Christmas Eve-Eve

There was a strange beeping.

Hosuh felt himself get pulled from whatever state he was in, but not fully; he kept his eyes tightly shut, wanting to stay inside himself forever.

Why was he here?

Didn’t he want to be free? But where was he now? What had his kidnapper done? Where had he been taken to?

And what was that annoying beeping? It was growing more rapid as he panicked and he wanted to shout and scream for it to stop, but realised he couldn’t even open his eyes – what had been a choice was now another restriction. All he could do was breathe, and let his mind wander further into an abyss.

The beeping, though still annoying, had slowed down, letting him think easier with his aching head. The first thing he noticed was that he was actually on something soft, like a car seat, but he couldn’t be in a car because he couldn’t feel the vibrations. The puzzle left his fragile mind quickly, however, as a wave of hopelessness descended on him.

Really, it didn’t matter where he was. He was still going to be trapped, because his kidnapper would never let him go. He was forever going to live in a stage of fear that blocked any logical thoughts of anything, and happiness, any hope, any – _that beeping really needed to stop being so loud and fast._

Hosuh heard something else amongst the noise, and his stomach dropped when he realised they were voices. If he wasn’t afraid before, he was now; fear was threading itself into each of his bones, his skin, everything, like a plague. As the beeping grew faster and louder against his ears, Hosuh tried to struggle, a moan escaping from his lips. The voices also were rising in volume and Hosuh desperately wanted to go back to sleep, away from them all. He thought he was dead!

“Why can’t I be dead?” Hosuh whispered to whoever had him now. The voices stopped abruptly. “I was ready to…die.” Hosuh still couldn’t open his eyes, but he guessed someone took his hand – their fingers were warm, and his hand twitched to hold them back.

So was it his kidnapper? Was it some sick game he was playing – a false sense of security? Because Hosuh felt it was too long since someone touched him like this. If only he hadn’t gone and looked for the stupid noodle pot. He would’ve been home. Not here – wherever he was.

“Hosuh.” Someone spoke, blocking out the beeping. “Hosuh I’m sorry. I –“ apparently the person couldn’t finish the sentence. Hosuh couldn’t blame them, talking was very tiring. He was ready to go back to sleep when another voice joined them.

“Come on Hosuh…wake up.” That voice, not unlike the other one, sounded familiar and comforting to him. Curiosity was burning inside of him (which was welcome amongst all the fear trapped in his mind) and now he actually wanted to open his eyes. It suddenly clicked – who those voices were, why they were sorry – but he didn’t want to believe it.

It was strange, and Hosuh wanted to laugh at it all; the thought of freedom kept him alive, gave him hope. But now he was confronted with the possibility that he was actually free? He was scared and intimidated by it. It was a bit ironic in his opinion, but it could all just be a fever dream as his dying wish, like in so many movies – or was he really getting a happy ending? Was he free?

Hosuh opened his eyes slowly, finding himself staring at a white ceiling. A strong scent of disinfectant that had been lurking just out of his consciousness was suddenly burst upon his senses, making him almost reach. The only place that would smell like this was a hospital. So that’s where he was.

He let his gaze shift over to the tubes and bandages covering his arms, and he supposed his legs were the same. He relished the bliss feeling of not feeling any pain. Something was also covering his mouth, a mask of some sort, and Hosuh would have ripped it clean off if the person holding his hand didn’t tighten their grip as the thought crossed his mind.

Hosuh’s eyes widened as he saw that the person holding his hand was Dan, with Stephen at his side. Hosuh let a small smile grace his lips at the sight of his friends, eyes softening. Both males were looking at him anxiously, Stephen biting his lip. They hadn’t realised he was awake yet, staring at the floor.

Hosuh made his presence known by squeezing Daniel’s hand – it was probably more like a pathetic tap, but Dan’s head snapped up, a smile taking over his features as he saw Hosuh looking at him. Stephen, alerted by Dan’s movements, also found Hosuh awake, staring at them both.

“Hosuh!” Stephen immediately scooted his chair closer to his side. Hosuh smiled in response, not having the energy to greet them.

“We thought you fell back asleep…” Daniel muttered. He was holding Hosuh’s hand more tightly as an anchor, telling himself that it was real. Stephen suddenly laughed quietly, more of a relieved sigh.

“You’re awake…you’re gonna be fine…I knew you would pull through!” He said.

“I missed you guys…” Hosuh whispered. Dan’s and Stephen’s faces lost some of their initial joy, clouded with guilt and anger as Hosuh’s own face darkened, his eyes haunted.

“We missed you too.” Daniel replied quietly. “So much.”

“We kept searching for you, always.” Stephen added. Hosuh noticed that both friends had dark bags under their eyes, looking almost dead.

“Thank you.” Hosuh smiled weakly. Stephen suddenly scoffed, some humour lightening up in his eyes.

“Only you would thank us for doing something like that.” He joked. The three friends all laughed, and Hosuh felt some unease lift from his chest. He wasn’t getting tricked, and this was too real for a fevered dream.

“You guys should…get some sleep…” Hosuh whispered, watching their sluggish movements. Daniel yawned only response and Stephen protested like a child.

“I’m not…I want to stay up with you.” He argued, making Hosuh chuckle.

“Well I’m sleepy too.” He could feel his eyelids closing for seconds at a time. He didn’t want this moment to end, but he knew that he was now safe, surrounded by friends that would protect him at whatever cost. And right now, he was feeling complete enough to sleep – not to mention that talking alone had reduced him to exhaustion.

“If that is what Hosuh wants,” Daniel yawned again, curling up on his chair. “Then I will do as he wishes.”

“Fine. I can’t turn down Hosuh.” Stephen muttered sleepily, stretching across the two chairs at the side of the room. His legs dangled off awkwardly, but he was asleep in seconds, like Dan.

Hosuh smiled, letting his own eyes drift closed. He let the soft snores of his friends lull him, and a small smile crept across his face. A tear escaped from under his closed eye, but not of sadness – of relief.

He was free.


	16. Movie Night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a movie night and shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so hi and merry post-Christmas   
Sorry this is short, I am working on the most popular idea (I have this story also on Wattpad, so I just need to count the votes) and then there will be another arc, probably 3 - 5 parts.   
But I thought I would do something chill first.   
So here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

“Hey guys!” Hosuh shouted through the hall, closing the door behind him. He shook the plastic bags in his hands. “I got snacks!”

“Snacks!” He heard Daniel shout from upstairs, followed by a few bangs. The green-haired galloped down the stairs, snatching the bags from Hosuh’s hands.

“This is now the ultimate movie night!” He yelled, throwing the bags into the air. Hosuh gave a yelp as crisps, drinks and popcorn rained down on them, rolling across the floor.

“Dan!” Hosuh scolded, laughing. “Now you’ve gone and shaken up the drinks!” He pointed to the bottle of Pepsi, which was now bubbling dangerously.

“It’s fine I’ll get Stephen and Jay to open them.” Daniel grinned, scooping up the items. Hosuh giggled, sighing.

“They’re gonna kill you.” He pointed out.

“They can’t watch the movie then!” Daniel replied, pulling Hosuh into the living room. “I did buy the TV.”

A few days ago, Daniel had announced excitedly over discord that he brought a new TV. The last one had a crack in from where Stephen threw a spoon at it during a particularly frustrating episode of Friends, so the change was long awaited. So, as an opening debut, they were all going to watch a movie together.

“Where are Stephen and Jay?” Hosuh asked, reminded of their presence. Dan didn’t need to answer, as they had just entered the living room.

When Hosuh last saw the room (only fifteen minutes ago) it was clean, with a few large boxes from the TV in the corner. Dan had been meaning to get rid of them, but in a true Dan fashion never had. Now, stylophone and bubble wrap was scattered across all of the furniture, and for a moment Hosuh didn’t see Stephen.

The purple haired had wrapped the bubble wrap around him like a dress, strutting on the sofa like it was a catwalk. Hosuh clapped his hands, laughing.

“Go Stephen!” Hosuh cheered. In response, Stephen twirled on the spot in an exaggerated manner. Unfortunately, some of the material got caught under his foot, sending him sliding onto the floor. Unfazed, Stephen posed on the floor, pouting his lips.

“Why hello again Hosuh.” Stephen greeted.

“What happened?” Hosuh said in between laughter as Dan facepalmed. “Where’s Jay?”

Suddenly, the box in the centre of the room burst open, revealing Jay covered in stylophone.

“You called?” The blond asked casually. Daniel burst out laughing.

“I left you alone for five minutes…” he wheezed. “What did you do?”

Stephen and Jay didn’t respond, grinning at each other.

“I actually don’t want to know…”Hosuh giggled, sitting on the sofa. The new TV stared back at him – it was strange not seeing a crack.

Stephen charged onto the sofa next to Hosuh, making him give a small yell in surprise. Jay and Daniel jumped on his other side, fighting who would get the arm rest.

“Mine!” Jay growled, shoving Daniel onto the floor. The blond grinned at the green-haired, who gave a huff of annoyance.

“Fine…” Dan climbed on the seat, squeezing himself between Jay and Hosuh. “But this is my house…”

“Shut up Daniel!” Stephen and Jay shouted at the same time, making them all laugh. Daniel passed the drinks down to Hosuh, who put them on the coffee table.

“Ooh nice snacks.” Jay hummed, picking a packet of popcorn and a lemonade. Dan raised his eyebrow at the odd combination. Jay shrugged.

“I’m classy.”

“Right.”

“What movie did you guys pick?” Hosuh asked, grabbing himself a Pepsi. Daniel grinned.

“You’ll see.” He answered cryptically.

Hosuh opened his drink, shrieking as it exploded in his hands. Liquid sprayed all over his top and Stephen’s face. Jay burst out laughing as Hosuh blinked.

“What the hell was that?” Stephen spluttered as Daniel joined in the laughter. Hosuh shook his hands, placing the bottle back on the table with the same care as a bomb.

“The bottle –“ Dan couldn’t finish, too caught up in his laughter. Hosuh plucked at his shirt, groaning at how messy it was.

“I’m sticky now.” He noted, still in shock about the event. Stephen leaned closer to him, wiping some Pepsi off his face.

“You could always take off your shirt…” he said, wiggling his eyebrows. Hosuh blushed, smacking him playfully.

“Hey! Keep this PG!” Jay ordered, pointing at them both. Hosuh’s blush deepened as Stephen laughed.

Dan was still laughing too hard to speak, but handed them some napkins.

“Thanks.” Hosuh accepted them gratefully, wiping his hands and face. He tried to clean his shirt, but it had already began to dry. He couldn’t fold his arms without getting them wet.

“Take this!” Stephen, who was watching his antics, dramatically pulled off his hoodie, showing the plain black t-shirt underneath. Hosuh smiled, grabbing the hoodie and pulling it over his head.

“Ouch.” Daniel said as Hosuh’s elbow hit his head.

“Sorry.” Hosuh snuggles back onto the sofa.

The drink suddenly gave a hiss, and all of the friends shrank back – Hosuh hid behind Stephen.

“That drink is demonic.” Dan said into the silence. Jay grabbed the remote, leaning in to jab it.

“Jay no!” Hosuh hissed, shrinking back further.

“We need to deal with this pest.” Jay replied.

“Not the remote!” Daniel snatched the remote away, yelling as Jay tackled him. “It’s new!”

“Violence is not appreciated to Stephen.” Stephen plucked the remote from Daniel’s fingers, and Jay day back immediately, leaning his head on the armrest.

“Lets watch the movie before movie night just becomes “night”.” Hosuh said, relaxing.

“Good point.” Dan tried to snatch the remote from Stephen, but only ended up smacking Hosuh in the face.

“I’m sorry!” Dan apologised immediately. Hosuh smiled, waving it off.

“You dare hit Hosuh?!” Stephen yelled, “You die!” Just as Stephen was about to lunge, Hosuh pulled him back.

“Stephen likes no violence, remember?” He giggled as Dan held up Jay’s popcorn as a shield. Stephen gasped dramatically, nodding his head solemnly.

“We’re watching Ready Or Not.” Jay interrupted. Daniel and Stephen began to shout at Jay in sync, saying they “ruined the surprise” and “made movie night rubbish for Hosuh”. Jay only shrugged, grinning. “What? Someone had to get this night going.”

“Ready Or Not?” Hosuh hummed, unable you recall the title.

“We were supposed to surprise you.” Stephen jammed a button on the remote, making the screen light up.

“Jay no longer has DanPlan privileges.” Daniel vowed, smacking Jay around the head.

“No! My life! I shall never speak again!” Jay pleaded, making Hosuh laugh. Dan shook his head, pretending to wipe a tear from his face.

“Too late…”

“Does this film have blood in it?” Hosuh asked, eyeing the bride on the DVD cover. “I don’t like blood. It looks scary.”

“Don’t worry Hosuh.” Stephen snakes his arm around Hosuh’s shoulders, and Hosuh leaned in to him. “There isn’t much blood at all.”

“I can’t remember any blood there was so little.” Jay added, grinning. “Now let’s get on with this masterpiece.”


	17. Sneak Peak? Oh?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter. Just read

Sorry, not two chapters in one day - I’m not even that super...

B U T

I want your advice. I don’t know whether this is a good idea/tone/writing for my next one shot idea, so is it fine if I give a sneaky preview?Then maybe you could comment, I dunno...

Once (if you like it) I have written it (or given up on the idea, depending on my mood) I’ll delete this notice, because it would be pointless. But right now I’m bored, quite frankly, and it’s half eleven at night over where I am.

Ok...here?

—

Hosuh stared at the hair he had captured between his thumb and finger, rubbing the strands together. The phone buzzed again in his pocket, reminding him of the outdoor world; it was still moving, still living. He preferred indoors.

Are you tired of me yet?

The phone kept buzzing, beeping, blaring. Hosuh let the hair fall, a small sigh escaping his lips. He pulled the mobile from his pocket, slowly hitting the green button at the bottom.

“Hey Hosuh!” Stephen and Dan’s voice echoed at the other end of the line, loudand cutting into Hosuh’s own bubble.

“Hey.” He replied quietly. He looked over at the bathroom mirror, again transfixed by the silver strands.

“Are you okay?” Dan’s voice was like white noise clogging his brain. His mind flickered back to last night, where he stared at the bathroom wall until the early hours of the morning until he was numb.

“Yeah...” the lie was too easy. “I’m just a little sick.”

I may be a little sick right now but I swear

“Oh...just tell us if you get any worse, okay?” Hosuh wasn’t listening anymore, staring at his gaunt reflection.

“Yeah...yeah...” he hung up. He would visit them soon. Maybe.

But I swear

Hosuh dropped the phone, sliding down the bathroom wall. He threaded some of his hair in his fingers absentmindedly, staring at the smooth white tiles.

When I’m ready I will fly us out of here.

—

So there you are. The significance of some things that I plan to make a theme (like the hair) if I do write this will make more sense if you listen to This Is Home by Cavetown. Or don’t, if you don’t want to.

I WANT HONEST OPINIONS

Please drop a vote or a comment if you want this or not (and why, maybe? I dunno, you do you)

Yeah I probably won’t remember this tomorrow, seeing as it is now quarter to midnight where I am.

Bye


	18. Cut My Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so:  
THIS IS THE SNEAK PEEK THINGY FULLY WRITTEN   
I know that I have repeated a verse twice, I just felt like it fits with both the scenes.  
I hope you like it, please comment/vote/give kudos if you did, if you didn’t then you’re welcome to tell me that too, and I’ll try and go with your wishes too: this is a book for everyone after all :)

It was a dark night when Hosuh began to grow numb. He would later recall it as being quite unusual; the cold wind wasn’t welcome in the early stages of May, leaving house windows frosted and trees shaking. Hosuh was feeling quite the same, huddled under his porch, staring at the late night couples strolling down the streets.

So when the unusual cold wind blew Hosuh tried his best not to shiver, biting his lip, grinding his teeth. But he shivered anyway, the tremors making him dig his nails into his arms.

He knew that Stephen, Daniel, Jay – everyone – had went out for the night. They had invited Hosuh to come along naturally, but Hosuh found himself declining, wanting to stay alone. He had began to feel exhausted, too tired to go out, but he couldn’t sleep. So, his late wanderings had lead him outside his house. Watching the people together, as he sat alone.

_Often I am upset._

Part of him wished that someone would’ve stayed behind, asked whether he was okay, but it didn’t matter, Hosuh was almost used to being on the sidelines. He used to prefer it, but some selfish part of him yearned to be noticed, to be more than he was.

The people had stopped a few metres opposite from his house. Hosuh fiddled with his hair, watching as they laughed, their mouths curving upwards. He brushed his fingers against his own lips, flinching at how cold they were.

_That I cannot fall in love _

Hosuh let out a sigh, watching how it fogged in the air. His hand moved to touch it, but it had already gone.

_But I guess_

Hosuh slowly stood up, turning away from the people. He didn’t want to see their smiles, their happiness. He clutched the door handle tight, relishing how the cool metal dug into his skin, before opening it. His dark hallway greeted him, a safety amongst his insecurity.

_This avoids the stress of falling out of it_

Pictures and snapshots greeted him on the walls; pictures of smiling faces and a small happiness that meant the world to Hosuh. Some were of Dan, others of Stephen or all of them together. Hosuh stared up at them, twisting his hair in his fingers. His kind thought to what they were doing now, without him. There would be another picture taken, and Hosuh wouldn’t be in it.

_Are you tired of me yet?_

Something like pain moved in his chest. Hosuh let out a small cry, placing a hand over his heart, his fingers tugging his shirt. The pictures were still above him, almost mocking. His hand reached up, tearing the largest from its nail on the wall. The smooth wooden frame pressed into his palm, his hold growing tighter and tighter as he stared at the smiling faces, the small happiness. Dan and Stephen’s faces stared up into his own, bright and joyful.

Glass splintered and wood cracked as Hosuh threw it against the wall. Despite his aggressive act, his face was still calm. A shard of glass had caught his lower arm, and Hosuh inspected it, tracing its edge. Almost hypnotically, he pushed it in further, flinching as pain radiated from his arm.

_I may be a little sick right now but I swear_

In one swift movement, Hosuh had yanked out the shard, throwing it away from him. His legs took him upstairs, his mind sluggish, as he tried to let sleep claim him – all of a sudden any energy left him, leaving him staring at the ceiling, staring up at the cracks.

_But when I’m ready I will fly us out of here_

It’s morning again and Hosuh follows the routine as always, dragging his feet across the carpet as he moved to the bathroom.

Wake up. Get ready. Eat. Do something. Go to bed.

He looked in the mirror, something that he hadn’t done in a while. His hair his just past shoulder length, and he threads his fingers through it, watching as it curves and twists. He stares at his hair for a while, tugging the locks in a trance.

_I’ll cut my hair_

Two of his fingers grab a chunk like scissors, but he lets the hair fall back into his face.

He opened his bathroom cabinet, grabbing the real scissors. He let his thumb slide over the blades, watching his murky reflection in the metal. He flexed them, listening to the metal rub together like grit, and wonders for a countless time what had changed about him. But, like countless times, he doesn’t elaborate, deciding to drop the scissors on the bathroom tiles and check his phone. The screen lights up and there is nothing, just the time shining back at him.

_To make you stare_

No calls. No texts. No “are you okay, Hosuh?” Or “why didn’t you come last night?”

_I’ll hide my chest_

He wants to laugh at it all but his heart stays cold, his lips sewn together. The feeling goes unnoticed, silenced.

The phone was ignored as he left the bathroom, running a hand through his hair. He didn’t realise he was in the kitchen, grabbing a drink of water, until the water splashed over his hands. He looked down at the droplets running at the edge of his fingers. He tried to hold one but they sank into the gaps of his fingers.

_And I’ll figure out a way to get us out of here_

The routine made his days move faster, and by the time he tried to catch up its already been two weeks.

Hosuh was back in the bathroom. It was almost midnight, but he couldn’t sleep, always restless with strange thoughts.

_Turn off you porcelain face_

The reflection in the mirror looks different to how he remembered it, the face paler, darker bags under the eyes. Hosuh pressed against the tips of his fingers to the end of his lips, moving them into a smile. The image looks slightly better, and Hosuh keeps the smile on his face when his fingers have left, moving to platt his hair.

The light flickered, and Hosuh stared back at the smile in front of him, watching as it slipped away. He let out a small growl, slamming his head against the bathroom cabinet. The smile had to stay on for longer.

Why didn’t it stay on for longer?

_I can’t really think right now in this place_

Hosuh sank to the floor, almost breaking, almost _feeling_; he could feel the tears burn behind his eyes, a sensation he had almost forgotten. He half wanted to start crying, prove himself that he could feel, that he wasn’t numb.

Something glinted in the corner of his eye, and Hosuh crawled over to it, blinking slowly.

The scissors looked almost angelic in the soft bathroom light, shimmering as he twisted them in his palm. The blade was sharp. He thought back to the glass in his arm, remembering its addictive sting. The scissors urged him on.

He didn’t feel the first cut, but watched as blood leaked out of the slash. It dripped onto the bathroom floor, seeping through the cracks in the tiles. It was warm on his arm – not cold.

_There’s too many colours_

Hosuh dragged the blade over his arm again, digging it in harder. The pain did come this time, and Hosuh almost smiled. His finger traced the largest of the cuts, pressing down hard to create more pain.

_Enough to drive all of us insane_

He still didn’t sleep that night, though.

The cuts ached when he moved into the bathroom the next day, some of them still seeping blood. Hosuh let a small sigh escape his lips, automatically grabbing some of his hair.

Hosuh stared at the hair he had captured between his thumb and finger, rubbing the strands together. The phone buzzed again in his pocket, reminding him of the outdoor world; it was still moving, still living. He preferred indoors. 

_Are you tired of me yet?_

The phone kept buzzing, beeping, blaring. Hosuh let the hair fall, a small sigh escaping his lips. He pulled the mobile from his pocket, slowly hitting the green button at the bottom.

_"__Hey Hosuh!"_ Stephen and Dan's voice echoed at the other end of the line, loud and cutting into Hosuh's own bubble. 

"Hey." He replied quietly. He looked over at the bathroom mirror, again transfixed by the silver strands. 

_"Are you okay?"_ Dan's voice was like white noise clogging his brain. His mind flickered back to last night, where he stared at the bedroom wall until the early hours of the morning.

“Yeah.” the lie was too easy. "I'm just a little sick." 

_I may be a little sick right now_

"_Oh...just tell us if you get any worse, okay?"_ Hosuh wasn't listening anymore, staring at his gaunt reflection.

"Yeah...yeah..." he hung up. He would visit them soon. Maybe. 

_But I swear_

Hosuh dropped the phone, sliding down the bathroom wall. He threaded some of his hair in his fingers absentmindedly, staring at the smooth white tiles.

_When I'm ready I will fly us out of here._

The days still moved, and Hosuh found himself trapped. The once safe walls now seemed like a prison, but the fear of facing the outside kept him from escaping.

_Are you dead?_

The place where he found himself again was in the bathroom. At any free point of the day he was in there, staring at his reflection.

The phone buzzed again, but Hosuh didn’t answer it, instead counting the lines on his chest. He had moved from his arms quickly, realising that it would raise suspicion if anyone came over. But no one ever did, just left voice messages and texts on his phone that he didn’t read or listen to.

_Sometimes I think I’m dead_

Scars were littered across his body. He stared at them for some time. The scissors were warm in his hands, but he didn’t cut like he usually did. The pain was beginning to feel mediocre, a joke.

The phone was silent, and Hosuh told himself he would listen to the voice mail later (he wouldn’t) and slowly walked back upstairs. The scissors lay abandoned on the bathroom floor.

_Cause I can feel ghosts and ghouls wrapping my head_

Hosuh’s mind was sluggish, and he lay in bed, letting his eyes shut. He was begging for some escape, some sleep, a good dream to tell him that it would all be alright. He craved it.

_But I don’t wanna fall asleep just yet_

But it’s almost dawn and Hosuh still can’t sleep. Something so simple can’t be given to him.

_My eyes went dark_

Hosuh let himself scream, holding himself as he _almost _broke, ripping the sheets off his bed. He wondered what it would be like to sleep fully, peacefully, without any problems.

_I don’t know where my pupils are_

His morning routine was broken, because all he did was stay in bed, lying lifelessly as his mind was empty, too tired to function. Something so simple being shattered was tearing him apart, because he couldn’t even keep that together anymore.

He watched as the birds fluttered outside, his hand reaching out slowly to try and feel the air on his fingertips. But he didn’t move.

_But I’ll figure out a way to get us out of here_

The next day he does get out of bed, but only because the constant ringing from his phone is getting on his nerves. It never really stops, so when there is a pause in the ringtone Hosuh played the many voice messages left on his phone as he dragged himself to the bathroom.

_“Hosuh, it’s me.” _Dan’s voice echoed. Hosuh didn’t react, his mind not translating what was going on.

_Get a load of this monster_

The mirror was showing a thin, pale person with hair moving past their shoulders. He held his hand on the mirror, trying to cover up the image.

_“Hosuh please, you need to answer. You haven’t talked to us in weeks…and we’re worried about you. Please, please call. Or text. Or something!” _

The words that Hosuh had longed to hear cake out of the phone, and for a moment he froze, eyes widening. Forgotten feelings began to stir, and it felt like it was that day again where Hosuh declined the offer to go out with his friends for the fifth time.

_He doesn’t know how to communicate _

The words were said, and Hosuh paused to take them in, imagining them fluttering through the air. He could see himself grabbing them.

But he could never catch them.

_His mind is in a different place_

The second was over and the words felt empty, just like the others. They were what he had longed to hear, but they didn’t make the difference they thought they would.

The second was over and Hosuh dragged the blade across his chest, feeling the blood dribble downwards. The pain was mediocre.

“_We are coming to your place Hosuh, we need to know how you are. Please, we’ll be their in a few days! Just call us! Ple- “ _

Hosuh grabbed the phone and slammed his finger on the red button, Stephen and Dan’s voice cutting off. He threw the mobile into the bathtub, not flinching as it made a loud cracking sound.

_Will everybody please give him a little bit of space_

Hosuh stared back at his reflection, the scissors tight in his hand. He studied his eyes, his lips, his _hair. _

His hair.

_Get a load of this train wreck _

The scissors flashed through the air, cutting into the strands like they were butter. Faster and faster Hosuh cut, biting his lip until it bled. The chunks fell the floor like petals, scattering around his feet.

_His hair’s a mess and he doesn’t know who he is yet_

The mirror loyally showed his new look. Hosuh traced the jagged lines, face still and lifeless like a painting.

He felt nothing.

The scissors were tight in his grip as he walked to his back yard, staring at the door that lead him outside.

He half expected the door to be glued shut, but it opened easily, the cold air tugging his new locks. Hosuh didn’t pause as he stepped outside, sitting on the grass amongst the roses.

_But little do we know the stars welcome him with open arms_

He remembered planting the roses with his brother, liking how their white petals contrasted with the dark night. They looked like small beacons surrounding him, and Hosuh felt a ghost of relief settle inside of him.

_Oh _

Hosuh looked at the sky, feeling his numbness consume him. He was tired. So tired. He wanted to sleep.

_Time is _

Hosuh began to sing into the night, letting his feeling truly come to light. The words drifted onto his lips easily, echoing into the night. He sang for himself, his own suffering. He was alone, and singing for company.

His song was quiet and loud, soft and hard, short and long. He sang louder, wanting everyone to hear him. The scissors’s purpose was fulfilled, and they now lay in the grass.

The pain laced his entire body as he sang, his voice growing fainter and fainter, but he wanted to sing, he wanted the world to hear him and his cry for help that came too late.

_Slowly_

He cupped one of the crimson roses in his hand, holding it against his chest. He looked up at the pale moon. He could no longer sing his song loud, but sang anyway, refusing to stop.

_Tracing his face_

Something rolled down his face. Hosuh knee it was a tear, a single tear. He was numb to it all.

Hosuh’s eyes stared up at the moon, who had been watching him for all this time. He reached out, grabbing its light between his trembling fingers.

The song died on his lips, and the night grew silent, almost peaceful.

_But strangely he feels at home in this place_

** _“But the nightingale’s voice grew fainter, and her little wings began to beat, and a film came over her eyes. Fainter and fainter grew her song, and she felt something choke inside her throat. _ **

** _Then she gave one last burst of music. The white moon heard it, and she forgot to dawn, and lingered in the sky...it floated through the reeds of the river, and it carried its message to the sea._ **

** _“Look, look!” Cried the tree, “the rose is finished now!” But the nightingale gave no answer, for she was lying dead in the long grass, with the thorn in her heart.”_ **

**Oscar Wilde, the Nightingale and the Rose**


	19. Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice skating.   
Requested by someone...I really can’t remember their username, but I will check it and add it here later, it’s just one in the morning over here so I wanna go to bed soon

“Ice skating?” Hosuh questioned, holding up the skates in one hand. They swung in the air mockingly. “On a frozen lake? Not an ice rink?”

“Everyone’s too poor to go to one, Hosuh.” Stephen was sitting beside him, an arm draped around his shoulders. The purple-haired had suggested the idea to him, handing him a pair of skates before he could say no.

“I know…but it’s a little unsafe, you know?” Hosuh protested, shivering as Stephen opened the door with a flourish. “Stephen!”

“Do it for me, Hosuh…” Stephen swooned dramatically, falling into the silver-haired arms. Hosuh stumbled, being almost a whole foot smaller than him, stumbled, laughing.

“Stephen I can’t hold you!” He laughed as they fell to the ground, their skates dropping out of their hands. Stephen flattened himself on top of Hosuh, trapping him.

“Stephen!” Hosuh whined, giggling. Stephen grinned, giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

“You gonna come now?” He asked, leaning closer. Hosuh blushed.

“You know I’d always go anywhere with you Stephen…” he muttered. He saw colour rise in Stephen’s cheeks, and he was about to reply when a loud car horn blared, making them jump.

“Hey! Stop being gay and get in the car!” Jay shouted, sticking his head out of the car window. Stephen, with a sly grin, kissed Hosuh harder.

“Come on! We wanna skate!” Dan’s voice joined Jay’s. “Save it for the bedroom!”

Blushing, Hosuh let Stephen pull him up. He held out his hand, which Hosuh took gladly, and they headed for the car. Some worry must’ve still shone in Hosuh’s gaze, because Stephen leaned close to him, squeezing him affectionately.

“I won’t let anything go wrong, I promise.” He murmured. Hosuh smiled gratefully, feeling himself relax.

“Geez, finally…” Jay drawled as soon as they opened the car doors. Hosuh sighed as a blast of warm heat welcomed him.

“God, you chose to wait, sociopath!” Stephen argued, swatting Jay playfully on the head. Jay laughed, twisting around and pushing Stephen back into his seat.

“Only because you’d kill us, psychopath.” He grinned as Stephen let out a yell of surprise, falling down into his seat.

“Hosuh, help me! I’m dying!” Stephen flopped onto his seat, reaching out a hand to Hosuh, who was laughing hard. He looked up, tucking his hair behind his ear as it got caught in the wind.

“I’ll save you!” He played along, crawling into his seat and shutting the car door behind him. He dropped the skates, stumbling over to where Stephen was “dying”. The purple-haired looked up at him and closed his eyes as the car moved into motion – apparently Dan had given up on waiting for them to settle, and now was chatting with Jay as they turned into the main road.

“No!” Hosuh yelled, making Jay turn in curiosity. “Stephen is dead? What should I do?!”

“Kiss of life?” Stephen suggested, opening one eye. Jay snorted behind him, muttering “Jesus that is the worst pick up line ever” before turning back to Daniel, who was drumming the steering wheel with his fingers.

Hosuh pretended to ponder Stephen’s suggestion, tapping his chin.

“I dunno…” he smiled. “I usually save my kisses for special people…”

“And I’m not?” Stephen questioned. Hosuh giggled.

“Hmm…let me think…” he looked down to see Stephen eyeing him suggestively.

“Maybe I could persuade you…” Hosuh blushed lightly, moving closer to him.

“Really?” He teased, raising an eyebrow.

“I reckon I –“ The car suddenly stopped, making their heads bang together. Hosuh yelped, rolling backwards, and Stephen cursed, shouting at Dan.

“What?” Dan asked innocently as Jay wheezed next to him. “We’re here!”

“Oh!” Hosuh looked out the window as Stephen yelled louder at Dan, staring at the white snow covering the grounds.

“Where’s the lake?” He asked no one in particular, grabbing his skates.

“Just through those trees.” Jay answered, recovering from his laughing fit and pointing in front of them. He opened the car door on his side and Hosuh did the same.

The blast of cold air broke whatever the argument that Stephen and Dan were having had turned into. Stephen slid across the seats, stumbling next to Hosuh with a small bow.

“Skating time!” Daniel locked the car, practically jumping for joy. He had been the one to suggest the idea, but Hosuh hadn’t been planning to go until Stephen shown up on his doorstep.

But it wasn’t too bad, he supposed, as he trudged through the dense forest with his friends and boyfriend. When he saw the lake he was actually beginning to feel more excited, despite the fact he couldn’t swim if anything went wrong. The lake itself was frozen solid, looking steady and secure.

As if reading his mind, Stephen and Daniel began to throw small stones on the ice; when it didn’t crack, they carefully skated on, testing each corner.

“It’s okay!” Daniel called. Hosuh nodded, timidly pulling his skates on and wobbling onto the ice. He would’ve slipped if Stephen hadn’t caught him, hoisting him up.

“Never fear, Stephen is here!” He grinned, holding Hosuh steady.

“Sorry…” Hosuh apologised, blushing. “I’ve not skated much in my life so far…”

“I don’t think you’re the only one.” Stephen nodded towards Daniel, who was holding up a very unsteady Jay. “Just trust me.”

Hosuh nodded, letting Stephen pull him across the ice. He smiled as he felt the bitter wind rush past his face, pulling at his hair.

“Copy my legs.” Stephen moved slowly and Hosuh obeyed, smiling widely as he began to move on his own.

“Wow…” Hosuh unsteadily skated in a circle, rushing into Stephen’s waiting arms.

“You did it!” Stephen kissed him on the head as Hosuh giggled with glee.

“Yeah!” Behind him, he heard Daniel cheer, and guessed Jay had began to learn too. “I wanna practice.” He said determinedly. Stephen grinned.

“Okay…go over there and skate to me. On your own.” Stephen ordered. Hosuh nodded happily, giggling as he moved to where Stephen instructed.

“I –“

There was a large crack that made Hosuh’s stomach drop.

He looked over at Stephen, who was looking at Hosuh’s feet, terrified. Hosuh felt tears burn up in his eyes as he looked down.

Long, thin cracks were spider-webbed underneath him, trapping him. The ice groaned, and Hosuh tensed, unable to move.

“Get off the ice!” Jay yelled, but Stephen (though he did back away) didn’t leave Hosuh alone, hands shaking as he held out his arms.

“Hosuh…” Hosuh barely heard him, watching as the cracks grew with each breath he took. “Hosuh!”

Hosuh snapped his head upwards, blue eyes meeting brown.

Stephen forced his gaze to stay on Hosuh’s face, not the growing cracks beneath him.

“Just stay…we’ll figure something…” Hosuh whimpered in reply. The cracks were louder now, more rapid. It only took one more breath –

“Hosuh!”

Hosuh saw one last glimpse of Stephen’s face, stricken with horror, before the ice finally caved beneath him and he fell into the icy river lurking below.

Noise was cut off instantly, leaving Hosuh alone and cold. He tried to move his arms and legs, resemble any kind of swimming stroke, but the clothes were weighing him down, dragging him deeper. The cold was painful, stabbing into his skin; he couldn’t help but release a gasp, his brain begging for oxygen. All he got was water in return.

Hosuh flailed his limbs, letting out a silent scream. Blackness fell of his vision and he closed his eyes, his mind drifting into nothingness.

—

Someone was dancing on his chest.

The sudden feeling made him sit up abruptly, coughing out what felt like a lake full of water. He shivered, feeling hot tears run down his face as he tried to control his breathing.

“That’s it…thank god…breathe, okay?” Hosuh nodded, focusing on the warmth wrapped around him. At first he thought it was a coat, but it felt too bulky.

He opened his eyes, finding that his friends were wrapping themselves around him, his boyfriend hugging him close. Hosuh buried his face into his shirt, trembling.

“No more ice skating.” He heard Stephen say, pressing a kiss on his forehead. “I’m never letting this happen again.”


	20. Ok so Stephen Quit DanPlan ...what now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read all of it please

I literally heard the news about 10 mins ago now, and from then I've just been in shock

I really liked Stephen's humour, and I wish him the best. Dan became toxic, like many you tubers do, so I guess I'll have to see what happens next. Will Hosuh quit? Will DanPlan end? I dunno.

So, what about my story book?

Well, I have been thinking about this a lot, and...

...well I'm going to continue

I have so many ideas and I don't think that this happening should stop our creativity, love and dedication to this fandom and the channel. I want to continue writing for myself, and I'm sorry if that's wrong or anything but that's what I want to do. I don't want to end this, because I know I'll be upset if I do.

I don't see writing this as a chore, and I think as long as I feel that way I will keep writing

My stories are usually AUs, so just keep thinking of them that way :)

I keep reading announcements from other great DanPlan stories, saying that they will not continue, and it makes me...actually really sad, because some of these stories are great. I don't want to let what little fans I have down

My chapter schedule will still be the same, I really want to keep something positive out of this disaster (for me, anyway)

Again, I will miss Stephen a lot, and I guess I'll just have to see where DanPlan goes - I don't know whether not will be the same without Stephen, but I'll keep watching for Hosuh's sake, as he also is a fun addition to the channel

Dan, you are garbage until I deem otherwise. Better start working on a apology video

Please comment if you think this is the right/wrong choice, or drop a vote if you approve. That's the only way I'll be able to judge, so please do this for me. Thank you


	21. Sweet Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the winner of the poll I did waaaayyy back, which was:  
Hosuh goes deaf, and Stephen and Daniel help him through it
> 
> :)

Hosuh grinned, along a hand through his hair. The strands twisted on his fingers as Stephen talked over the phone.

_“I swear, tomorrow morning Hosuh! We can have – “ _Stephen gasped “_oh my god we could have a sleepover!_”

Hosuh giggled, sitting down on his chair. Unfinished work lay abandoned on the desk, pushed aside for the phone call.

“I don’t think you can get here in a day, Stephen.” Hosuh pointed out. “ I live quite far away from you.”

“_Well I’m kinda already at the airport.”_

Hosuh felt himself blush, letting out a noise of frustration.

“What if I said no?” He asked, playing with a pen on the desk. He heard Stephen laugh at the other end of the phone.

“_No one says no to Stephen!” _

“Hosuh might.”

Stephen laughed loudly along with Hosuh.

“Well, I don’t want your phone to die.” Hosuh’s own phone was on a low percentage, and they had been talking for a while. Stephen was about to argue, but Hosuh gently cut him off. “We’ve been talking for a while – I’ll call you at about nine, okay?”

“_If you insist, my good Hosuh!” _Stephen replied. “_Until then!” _

“Until then.” Hosuh answered softly, hanging up. The phone screen flickered, the battery bar flashing alarmingly, and he quickly plugged in the charging cable. Sighing, he leant back in his chair, watching the night grow darker. The paper still lay scattered in front of him, uninviting. With a more annoyed sigh, Hosuh grabbed the pen and scrawled down a few sentences. His mind was determined to distract him, his imagination forcing his pen to make doodles in the corner.

With a groan, Hosuh tore of the edge of paper with the graffiti, throwing it across the room. It landed on his bed, bouncing with the other objects cluttered on the sheets.

Yawning, Hosuh pushed the paper away from him. His brain was too tired to function, let alone work.

The long haired stretched with a grunt, standing from his low hunch. His back cracked and Hosuh winced, bending backwards.

Hosuh strode across the room, aiming to yank all the clutter from his bed, but something caught his ankle. Hosuh tripped at the sudden stop of momentum, a small yell escaping his lips as his hands automatically reached out to try and stop his fall. His fingers only reached air, and Hosuh’s head collided on the desk corner. There was a sickening crack.

Hosuh fell to the floor, feeling the blood rush from his head. It was warm, but it was the only thing he could comprehend before he blacked out.

~

There was something stabbing his head, he was sure of it; the pain was blinding, forcing Hosuh out of whatever state of unconsciousness he had put himself in. Groaning loudly, he opened his eyes slightly, wincing at the sharp sun rays leaking through the window.

Hosuh closed his eyes again, the pain pulsing steadily underneath them. Something was on his face, and Hosuh realised it was blood – there was a small puddle underneath him, staining the carpet.

He didn’t know how long he lay there, his mind piecing itself together. At some point he realised it must be morning, which means he was unconscious for a long time – but not too long, as the sun was only beginning to rise, and the world was still quiet.

He also noted that, not only did he have a pain in his skull, that there was some pressure (he thought, anyway) behind his ears, making them ache.

Hosuh opened his eyes again; the world had stopped spinning, and the pain in his head had definitely died somewhat.

Slowly, he rose to his feet, gripping the desk for support. He made his way to the bathroom, figuring that he looked slightly frightening with blood covering his face and hair.

The door didn’t squeak as it usually did when he opened it, which he was thankful as his head might’ve exploded – or something close. Hosuh bit his lip, shutting the door behind him and looking in the mirror.

It was worse than he thought.

Blood was clotted in his hair and even on his shirt, dry and sticky. He looked like he had starred in a horror movie, not just hit his head on the desk. He turned on the sink taps, moving to get a flannel. But he paused, mid-step.

Hosuh turned back to the sink, watching as water streamed into the bowl. He had paused because it was oddly silent – there was no sound of water hitting the bottom, no gurgling from the pipes. Hosuh’s chest constricted, his hands brushing one of his ears.

He stomped his foot, eyes widening as there was no sound at all.

Hosuh’s chest tightened quickly, his breaths coming out in wheezes – but he couldn’t hear them.

He clapped his hands, feeling tears leak from his eyes as there was no sound , nothing.

Hosuh stumbled backwards, his back hitting the wall. He felt his throat vibrate as he let out some kind of noise, sliding onto the floor. He clamped his hands around his ears, body trembling.

“No…” To Hosuh his plea was supposed to be a shout, but it only came out as a whisper. He slammed his fist against the wall, wanting something, anything to be heard.

But he couldn’t hear anything.

He could hear _nothing_.

Hosuh coughed, clawing his arms in a weak attempt to calm himself. His could barely breathe in the grips of his panic attack.

His head pounded sharply, and he closed his eyes quickly. He slid further down the wall, feeling hot tears roll down his cheeks. The lack of air was making his vision blacken at the edges, but he couldn’t calm down.

Deaf. He was deaf.

Hosuh curled in on himself, letting out another chocked gasp as he buried his head into his arms.

Someone suddenly grabbed his wrist, and Hosuh’s hand flew upwards, catching the intruder in the eye. He saw feet stumble away from him, and the person crouched.

His hands were pulled from his face again, and Hosuh tried to wrestle, looking up at the intruder. He felt his chest drop in relief at the sight of who it was.

Stephen was crouching in front of him, mouthing something to Hosuh. Hosuh shook his head and let out another wail – he couldn’t bare to see a mouth without the sound of speech.

Stephen’s hands cupped Hosuh’s cheeks, his brown eyes staring deep into his own. They were worried and afraid, focusing on the large gash on his temple. The purple-haired said something else, his fingers parting the clotted hair stuck to his brow.

Stephen repeated the same thing over and over again, and Hosuh could only watch his mouth move around the words.

Hosuh wanted to shout the words, but they came out a whisper in reality, slurred and almost indistinguishable.

“I can’t hear you.” Hosuh felt Stephen tense as he trembled under his touch.

“I can’t hear anything.”


	22. Sweet Silence 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hosuh hates Silence

Stephen’s eyes widened, and Hosuh guessed that he heard what he said. The purple-haired said something, but Hosuh shook his head, curling in on himself. His vision was beginning to spin again, a drowsiness fogging his brain, but he stubbornly kept his eyes open.

Strong arms wrapped around him and Hosuh jumped, blind panic taking hold of his actions for a millisecond, before he realised who it was and sank into the hug. He clutched Stephen’s hoodie, trembling, and felt the purple-haired’s vocal chords vibrate. He looked up, seeing that Stephen was looking down at him, his phone in the other hand.

Hosuh’s head suddenly began to flare with pain, and he pressed himself against Stephen, making some kind of noise from his throat. The pain made spots appear over his vision, his stomach roll unpleasantly.

Stephen tapped Hosuh on the shoulder, but the thought of facing the fluorescent bathroom lights was sickening so he didn’t react. The pain stayed and he let out what he assumed was quite a loud moan, because Stephen began shifting. His hands were trying to pry Hosuh from his hoodie. Hosuh didn’t move, curling his hands tighter. The silence was getting to him and it seemed like Stephen was the only refuge – the only thing that was _normal. _

Something was pushed in Hosuh’s hands, and Hosuh blearily looked down, staring at the words on the phone screen.

_Hosuh, I’m going to call an ambulance once you are ready…please just stay calm, I’m sure everything will be fine._

_What hurts? You sound like your in pain…is it your head?_

_I’m here, Hosuh. You’re not alone now. _

_I’m here._

Hosuh began to cry, feeling Stephen’s hold tighten. He didn’t bother trying to type an answer, instead slowly nodding his head. The phone was gently plucked from his grip, and a hand stroked his cheek.

Hosuh leant against Stephen, feeling himself slowly get tugged from consciousness. His head pounded and he buried his head into Stephen’s chest to try and escape the pain. His breath hitched and he closed his eyes, falling limply on Stephen’s chest.

—

Hosuh wouldn’t have woken up if there wasn’t something itching on his head. The urge to scratch grew, and Hosuh lifted his hand, feeling his nails scrape against a material.

For a brief moment he thought he was back in his room, snuggled under the covers. He would wake up to look out of his window, switching on his beside lamp clumsily.

But the bed was too hard, the sheets were too itchy; there was no light shining from a window, and when Hosuh’s hand moved automatically to turn on the lamp, there was no desk there.

And there was no sound.

Hosuh’s eyes snapped open and he tried to sit up – however he only had to raise his head before becoming dizzy again, and fell against the pillows. Shakily, he looked around the white walls, staring at the large door in the corner. His mind slowly came up with a name for the place he was in: a hospital.

Hosuh’s chest tightened as he held out his hands, clapping them. The slap stung his hands, but he heard nothing, not even his own heart. His hand moved to itch his head again, fingers trying to dig under the bandage.

It was then that he noticed the large window stretched across the wall opposite him, and the two people behind it.

One of them he recognised instantly as Stephen, and he automatically called out – the words caught in his throat when he realised he wasn’t actually sure what he was saying; talking had been so easy before, but now he didn’t know what sounds he was making, and could only imagine the slurred mess that was emitted.

Hosuh blinked rapidly, wiping his eye as he watched the woman close to Stephen speak, her identification tag jolting with her movements. He watched as Stephen’s face fell like the strings had been cut from his muscles. He watched as tears shined in his friend’s eyes as the doctor talked, her arms no longer moving. He watched as Stephen hung his head in defeat, asking something that Hosuh couldn’t understand.

Something dropped in his stomach, and his hands moved over to his ears, brushing them with his finger tips. He clapped his hands again, harder, straining to catch any kind of noise.

There was nothing, of course.

Hosuh let his hands drop to his sides and sat up. He traced the cheap pattern on the bedsheets, feeling the bumps as his finger ran over each stitch.

He briefly looked up to the window again, and saw a glimpse of the doctor giving Stephen some sheets of paper before casting his eyes back down. His hands wrapped around his torso, squeezing his arms tightly.

A finger suddenly came into his vision, and Hosuh’s eyes followed as it moved to the right; he found himself staring at the doctor, who still had her finger in the air. Stephen was nowhere to be seen.

The doctor gave a small wave, seemingly hoping that he would return it. Instead Hosuh stared at her, waiting for the news he knew would come.

The doctor didn’t seem surprised at his lack of emotion. She grabbed a book and paper, writing something carefully on the pages. Hosuh felt his eyes prick at the sight of the new communication, looking away hastily.

The book was gently placed on his lap and Hosuh read the words, digging his nails into his arms.

_Hosuh, I’m Doctor Vansualgen. You are in the hospital – though I think you are aware of this now, right? You were brought here by your friend, and you have been here for five hours._

Hosuh recoiled slightly at the time before reading on.

_You were suffering from major concussion, but we have stitched your head up, as you have probably noticed. _

_You may be aware that you cannot hear right now, and couldn’t after you hit you head. This is sometimes an effect of a major concussion such as yours. _

Hosuh felt his chest tighten, his throat catching his breath at the next line.

_I’m afraid that I could not fix this deafness Hosuh. I’m sorry. _

Hosuh pushed the book off his lap, not reading the rest of what the doctor had to say. He shook his head mutely. His mouth tried to express the questions.

“Will I get to hear again?” He tried to ask. He looked at the doctor, and could tell that she couldn’t understand him, her eyes flashing with pity for a quick moment before she composed herself, making her face stoic. She pushed the paper and pen in his hands.

_Will I get to hear again? _Hosuh shakily wrote, his handwriting almost unreadable. The doctor sighed, her shoulders sinking, and he knew what she was going to write.

_I’m afraid not. I’m sorry. _

Hosuh let himself cry at that moment, lying back down in the hospital bed. He turned away from the doctor, away from the world, and closed his eyes.

He couldn’t hear the beeps of the machines surrounding him, or the creaking sounds as the doctor got up from the old plastic chair.

It was silent.

And Hosuh, for the first time in his life, began to hate something.

It was drowning him, making him vulnerable, cutting him off from everyone.

He hated silence.

Hosuh shuddered as someone touched his hand. He recognised the long fingers that wrapped around his, but didn’t move as Stephen inched onto the bed, his weight making the mattress sink further.

The weight was gone, and Hosuh was shortly met with Stephen’s face next to his own, tired and concerned. The purple-haired had the book in his hands, with some new writing hastily scrawled across it.

_Hosuh. Please. I’m here for you. Everyone is. _

Hosuh felt some anger stir in his gut, unfamiliar with the pity that was reflected in Stephen’s eyes. It was like his friend was being careful, tiptoeing around him – Hosuh wanted Stephen to make a bad joke, or smile at him, but he was doing neither. Hosuh wanted Stephen to act normal.

Hosuh shook his head, feeling tears burn in his eyes. Stephen’s eyes stared back at him, giving some small comfort.

“I’m scared.” Hosuh tried to say. Stephen furrowed his eyebrows, not understanding. Hosuh felt himself tremble, but grit his teeth, spacing out the words the best that he could.

“I’m scared.”

Stephen understood.

He took his hand, using the other to write a sentence. Hosuh looked at it as he wrote.

_I know. It’s okay to be. _

Stephen paused.

_The world has really gone and fucked you over._

Hosuh nodded, giving a small smile despite his inner dread. Stephen smiled at Hosuh’s reaction, laughing silently.

_What now?_

Hosuh took the pen from Stephen, hands trembling.

_I just want to go home. _He wrote in return. Stephen squeezed his hand, scrawling something on the paper.

_That can be arranged._


	23. Sweet Silence 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hosuh is lost.  
But is found.

Hosuh held his hands out in front of him, unsteadily flexing his fingers onto his palm. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to remember the next movement, but his mind had drawn a blank – everything else had been distracting him.

Jay was sat cross-legged in front of him, patiently waiting with a large booklet in his hands. His eyes momentarily glanced down at it before staring back at him, unblinking.

Hosuh let out a huff of frustration, letting his hands land on his thighs. He shook his head, twisting the hem of his shirt.

It had been a few days since Hosuh had been taken away from the hospital. A week since he went deaf. Things, instead of getting better like the doctor said they would, were getting worse for him. He should’ve grown used to the silence surrounding him now but he just couldn’t; the constant jumping at people’s touch was getting on his nerves, and he was worried it was hurting the other’s feelings. It wasn’t their fault – he couldn’t hear them approach.

For the past few days he had been trying to learn the basics of sign language. He could say most letters but that was about it – by the time he spelt out a few words, he couldn’t remember what he was trying to say. It was easier to him if he just didn’t try and communicate, only giving nods or shakes of his head when needed.

That behaviour was probably why Stephen and Dan decided that Jay was going to try to teach him (and himself) a few signs – unlike them, he was resilient, not letting Hosuh scurry away. So now he was locked in his bedroom, a collection of furniture (even his own bed) were pushed up against the door. He had been with Jay for several hours, at least, and his legs were starting to go numb again.

Jay’s fingers waved in front of his face – out of all of his friends, Jay was the only one that seemed to understand that Hosuh preferred that way to get his attention. Hosuh reluctantly looked up at his friend, sighing silently.

_“Test me”, _Jay sighed slowly, his fingers stumbling over the letters. Hosuh tilted his head, confused, but took the sheet from his waiting hand.

He scanned over the diagrams, looking up at Jay as he tried to form a word.

_“You have…”_ Jay hesitated, waving his hands in the air for a few seconds. Hosuh smiled lightly at his bizarre antics. “_Clothes. You have clothes.”_

Hosuh clapped his hands, gazing down at the sheet. He looked up at Jay again, who was obviously expecting something: his lips were twitching into a smile, his eyebrow raised. Hosuh watched as he spelt out something, pretending to be furious.

_“Rude!”_

An answer. He wanted an answer.

Hosuh let go of the sheet, holding out his hands again. His mind was a little more focused, and the silence wasn’t as overwhelming when he wasn’t concentrating on it.

_“Well done.” _Hosuh signed back. Jay raised his eyebrow further, not satisfied. “_You have clothes too. Mine are nicer.”_

Hosuh felt a small smile creep on his face as Jay applauded in an exaggerated manner, snatching up the sheet.

_“That’s wrong! I have bad clothes –“_ Hosuh laughed at Jay’s mistake, and he saw Jay’s lips form a curse, and he flipped through the book.

Hosuh, felt some tension leave him, and he closed his eyes, counting in his head. Something had sparked in him at the small conversation they had – it wasn’t happiness, maybe a little hope? He still missed Jay’s real voice, his real laugh, but he pushed the thoughts aside, opening his eyes again.

_“You. Are. Hurt?” _Jay hesitantly signed. Hosuh weaved his fingers together, raking his brain for any suitable answer. It felt like he was in school, trying to string up a few words in Spanish. Nothing came to mind, and his mood quickly fell, and he let his hands flop to his sides again. Something caught his wrist before they touched the carpet, and Hosuh looked up to find Jay staring at him. His hand was holding Hosuh’s wrist.

_“You can do it.” _His hands were confident, eyes shining. Hosuh nodded uncertainly. He held out his hands, thinking.

_“I…I am hurt.” _Hosuh didn’t look up at Jay. _“In my…heart.”_

Jay moves closer to him so their shoulders were touching.

_“Why?” _He signed back. Hosuh sighed, spelling out some words he didn’t know.

_“Too silent. Hate it. I can’t hear laugh or birds or anything and I’m so lost most of the time.” _Hosuh fiddled with the hem of his shirt – a habit that he had picked up over the last week.

_“We get through this together._” Jay signed back simply. He gave Hosuh a small smile, closing the book. He said something that Hosuh couldn’t catch, and moved to the door. The silver-haired watched as he moved the clutter of furniture away from the door.

_“Food time.” _Jay signed, grinning, and Hosuh had to admire how quick he picked up some sign language – or maybe he learnt the words most common to him like “food”, “lets go” or “kill”.

Hosuh rose, stepping through the mess of furniture surrounding the door and out into the hallway. As suspected, he could feel his legs slowly waking up after the long sit, pins and needles erupting from his toes.

He and Jay moved to the living room, and Hosuh saw that Stephen was watching the television. His eyes weren’t focused on the picture, however. They were staring into space, deep in thought.

Hosuh watched the soundless images as Jay talked to Stephen. He remembered the show well. In almost a trace he watched the cartoon’s mouth’s move, wondering what they were saying.

There was a flicker at the bottom of the screen and suddenly the subtitles were on. Hosuh blinked, turning around to Stephen, who was pointing the remote at the screen.

_“Watch with us.” _Stephen signed slowly, his hands getting muddled. Hosuh shrugged and sat down, drawing in his knees. The cartoon just wasn’t the same; the lack of sound was painfully known when a particularly animated character moved or talked, their mouth moving faster by the minute.

He didn’t realise someone was trying to get his attention until someone waved their finger in front of him, moving it to the direction he needed to look. Stephen pointed at the doorway, where Dan was posing with a few bowls of something steaming.

Hosuh gave a small smile, accepting his bowl gratefully. It was some macaroni and cheese, with some kind of herb on top.

The cartoon continued as Dan sandwiched himself in the sofa crack. Hosuh pushed the food around with his fork, not particularly hungry. He could feel his friend’s stares as he played with his food, ignoring them.

His mood had quickly dropped from when he was in the room with Jay – though the doctor said he would have mixed feelings as he was learning to cope, he still didn’t like it, and his friends didn’t either.

Dan tapped his shoulder gently, and Hosuh looked over. He was pointing to the food, his eyes shining with concern.

_“Eat.” _Hosuh sighed, stabbing a pasta piece with his fork. He watched Dan try and sign as he ate a bit; the green-haired was having to spell most the words out, and Hosuh could only just register his movements.

“_We thought we could go out to the park today.” _Dan signed. Hosuh shook his head before Dan had even finished, shifting uncomfortably on the sofa. Daniel was persistent, trying to finish before Hosuh stopped looking. _“Not many people are there at this time and you can’t keep staying here fore –“ _

Hosuh turned his head away, meaning to look at the television again, but Stephen and Jay were standing in front of it, frowning.

_“Please” _Jay signed. Hosuh shook his head again.

_“I don’t want to.” _Hosuh had learnt that phrase first, knowing he would need it a lot. He watched as Stephen said something to Dan and Jay before he held out his hands as they began to grab coats.

_“I know it’s shit.” _Stephen’s phrase caught Hosuh’s attention. _“But we’ll be there. We won’t let anyone sneak up on you…we won’t…” _Out of all of his friends, Stephen had made an almost dangerous effort to learn sign language, and it showed as Hosuh couldn’t understand the last part of what he was saying. Stephen seemed to read his mind, because he smiled sheepishly, spelling it out.

_“We. Won’t. Leave. You.” _

Hosuh stared at Stephen. He stared back, slowly holding out his hand. Hosuh stared at the hand a few seconds before taking it nervously.

Stephen gave his hand a squeeze, gently pulling him towards the doorway. Jay and Dan were waiting, coats under their arms. The door opened and his friends surrounded him like a protective ring, and Hosuh gave a small smile.

The world was intimidating and quiet, but Hosuh felt at ease for the first time that week, his smile growing as his friends all looked at him, grinning.

In that moment, everything was fine. Not good, not bad.

But fine.


	24. Sickness Ruins Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hosuh is getting sick, but wanting Stephen and Dan to enjoy their day, tries to hide it, neglecting himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s almost midnight here so sorry for any errors :)

Hosuh rolled over in his bed, groaning as he looked over at his bright phone screen. His mind couldn’t register the time displayed, so he settled for sinking back into the covers, letting his eyes close.

Usually, Hosuh didn’t think of himself as a lazy person – he rose early, never missed alarms and didn’t spend the day lying in bed or a on a sofa. But he chose differently today. He felt a little off his game, if he was being honest with himself. He figured it was originally because he hadn’t got enough sleep two nights ago, but the headache he had experienced yesterday was lost certainly a migraine, and the ache of his limbs had turned to full exhaustion.

Hosuh coughed, wincing as his chest twinged in pain, and lay back down in the covers, shivering. Despite his inner denial, he knew that he was sick. Bed rest and medicine was now the best option.

But he couldn’t rest today. Today Stephen and Daniel were going to be waiting for him at the airport; they had spent money trying to get to where Hosuh was, and he didn’t want to let the down. With another groan he slowly rose out of his cocoon, his head spinning. The silver-haired pressed his hand against his temple, closing his eyes as his cold fingertips cooling his heated brow. So he had a fever then.

Another bout of coughs ripped through his chest, leaving him doubled over and wheezing for breath. His head pounded with every cough, making him moan out load. Still, he stood up, gripping the counter for support. Though he hadn’t used his legs yet, they begged to rest, almost folding beneath him.

Slowly, Hosuh shuffled to the bathroom, panting. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and winced; big black bags under his eyes, pale skin, sweaty forehead – all the textbook signs of sickness. He didn’t have time to dwell on the thought, deciding just to grab a packet of paracetamol instead of running (well, more like slow shuffle) to the pharmacy at seven in the morning.

Hosuh let the water run down his hands for a few seconds, leaning against the sink as his stomach suddenly lurched. He closed his eyes, sick of the fluorescent lights surrounding him, and splashed the water on his face. It was cool and soothing, so Hosuh kept his hands covering his features for a few moments too long.

An alarm pulled him from his temporary standstill, and Hosuh jumped in response. His heart settled upon the realisation that it was the phone in the other room, it’s loud alarm echoing to the bathroom.

He remembered setting the alarm a few nights ago. He labelled it as _Don’t be late. Airport Time._ With a small squeak Hosuh ran out of the bathroom with a toothbrush still in his hands. He stared at the lit up screen in shock.

_7:45_

How had it gotten that late? With a groan Hosuh grabbed his clothes off his desk, leaning against the wall as he pulled them over his head. He was feeling slightly better from when he first woken up, and hoped it was just a worry over nothing. He most definitely wasn’t sick. He couldn’t be sick – not today.

—

He most definitely _was _sick.

At first he had been fine – he had even managed to eat a cereal bar before he left. The migraine had changed to a dull ache at the back of his head, and his panic over being late had allowed him to forget about everything else.

But it was almost half past eight and whatever hope that he wasn’t sick had been flattened by a high fever and a series of coughing fits.

Hosuh was trembling in his seat, his eyes half closed as he watched the gate exit. The chatter surrounding him was unbearable, making his head feel like it was getting stabbed over and over – he only stayed out of stubborn loyalty to his friends. The breakfast bar he ate earlier was refusing to settle, making him feel like his stomach was wrapped with a rubber band. He was exhausted. He just wanted to go home and sleep it off – though it was probably too late for that.

Hosuh’s stomach suddenly rolled, and he clamped a hand over his mouth. Sweat was dripping from his brow, and his trembles had increased to the point where Hosuh couldn’t sit still. He gagged as nausea hit him full force, and he forced his tired feet to dash into one of the bathrooms.

Luckily no one was in there – it was one of the more abandoned bathrooms that were squashed in a corner. Hosuh slammed the cubicle door closed behind him, his fingers dunking with the lock as his stomach twisted. He got to the toilet bowl just in time; he gagged, spilling all of his breakfast into the bowl below him.

Hosuh felt tears prick in his eyes as his throat burnt painfully. He let himself rest his aching head on the toilet seat, panting. Nausea rolled inside him again, and Hosuh was once more hunched over the toilet, retching. His clammy hands gripped the rim, knuckles turning white.

“I wanna go home.” Hosuh hasn’t realised he said the words out loud, curling up on the bathroom floor. “I really want to go to bed.” His voice slurred, and Hosuh could feel his eyes shutting –

There was a bang, and Hosuh sat up quickly. Footsteps were heard as the door squeaked shut. Hosuh sighed. His fingers gripped into the small cracks in the wall as he pulled himself up, head spinning. If it was possible, he felt even worse than before. Sweat was rolling down his chest and back, his stomach muscles aching. Hosuh wasn’t sure how he was going to hide his rapidly declining state from Daniel and Stephen anymore; his only thought was making sure their day wasn’t ruined by him.

He hadn’t registered he was walking until his legs hit the plastic seat. Hosuh collapsed on the chair, leaning back.

“Hosuh! Hey Hosuh!”

Hosuh looked up, smiling weakly as he saw Daniel and Stephen waving at him enthusiastically. He returned the wave, keeping the smile plastered on his face.

“You won’t believe where I had to sit!” Stephen began predictably, dropping his bags. Dan laughed next to him at whatever story Stephen was telling, but it was white noise in Hosuh’s ears. He could feel himself loosing whatever energy he had left, and sleep was tempting at this point. The aches and nausea wouldn’t let him rest, however.

“And he put his fucking foot on my seat handle and I – Hosuh are you ok?”

Hosuh’s head snapped up at the question. Both Daniel and Stephen were staring at him, and he shifted uncomfortably.

“Yeah – yeah I’m fine.” Hosuh tried to reassure, but he broke out into a coughing fit. The coughs ripped his already sore chest, making him sink into his seat. He was gasping by the time he got them under control.

When he opened his eyes again Stephen was holding him tightly, preventing him from falling off his chair altogether, and Daniel was holding a bottle of water out for him to take. Both friends’ faces were twisted in undisguised concern.

“Hosuh, you look awful.” Daniel said, moving closer. His hand pressed against Hosuh’s forehead. “Jesus you’re burning up!”

Hosuh shook his head stubbornly, standing unsteadily. Both males tried to sit him down, but he stepped out of reach. However, he was already regretting the decision- his legs were shaking underneath him, and his head span with the sudden movement. He swayed.

Someone caught him before he hit the ground. He could tell by the stinger arms and black hoodie that it was Stephen. Hosuh let himself be pulled up.

“Fuck, Hosuh!” Stephen’s voice sounded like it was underwater. Hosuh tried to move away from the purple-haired again, but he wasn’t strong enough. He gave up and leant against him, pressing his head against his chest. He coughed again, almost falling to the ground for a second time, but Stephen held him upright, his grip tightening.

“No…m’not sick…don’t have to worry ‘bout me…” Hosuh mumbled. The airport sounds faded from his ears until he could only hear his own heartbeat. Stephen’s chest vibrates as he said something that Hosuh didn’t catch, and finally he felt his eyes slide close.

He heard a panicked yell as he went limp, then sleep took him blissfully.


	25. Sickness Ruins Everything (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen and Daniel weren’t expecting their day to be like this, but they were never going to complain. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late

Hosuh woke up slowly to a soft hum of an engine, and at first he thought the noise had dragged him out of his sleep. But his stomach flipped and Hosuh let out a small groan, opening his eyes. It was then he realised someone was actually talking to him, but his mind had pushed the noise away in an attempt to soothe his migraine.

“Hosuh.” Stephen’s blurry image was coming into focus. Hosuh tried to talk, but when another roll of nausea hit him, he decided it was best if he kept his mouth shut.

If he had felt horrible before, he was almost in agony now: his limbs were aching at every move, his migraine pulsed through his head and he was shaking from the cold, despite being covered in a sheen of sweat. He really just wanted to fall asleep again but car jolted, engine dying.

“Hosuh, we got you home.” Hosuh was touched at how his friends had brought him home, and even more so that Stephen was taking the time to explain what was going on, but his mind really couldn’t process these feelings. Instead he let out a whimper, panting he suddenly grew overly hot.

“Dan, he’s looking worse!” Stephen called over to the driver’s seat. Hosuh hissed at the loud noise. “Sorry Hosuh.” Stephen whispered to him. Hosuh gave a weak nod.

There was a click and the car door closest to him opened. Hosuh sighed as a gust of cool air hit his face. He let his eyes slip closed as his friends talked over him.

—

“I don’t want to hurt him.” Stephen sighed, watching as Hosuh turned away from him in the car.

“Yeah but we’re going to have to yank him out if he doesn’t have the strength.” Dan sighed, running a hand down his face. There was a beat of silence. “I didn’t imagine this day would go like this.”

“Me neither.” Stephen scrambled back in the car, pulling some hair from his damp brow.

“He looks rough.” He heard Daniel comment. Stephen hummed in agreement. At the airport he thought Hosuh looked bad, with his pale complexion and dark eye bags, but now he looked almost dead. He knew that the bumpy, stuffy car ride was to blame but they really had no other option – when Hosuh collapsed in their arms he stayed unconscious, and it was hard enough carrying out of the airport.

“Hosuh.” Stephen called out to Hosuh again. Hosuh opened his eyes blearily, glassed and clouded.

“Yeah?” Hosuh whispered. Stephen tried to smile at him, but it looked like he had bad toothache.

“We’ve got to move you now.” Stephen told him. Hosuh tried to reply but it was slurred and broken, so Stephen hoped it was some form of agreement. The purple-haired grabbed Hosuh’s arm, gently tugging it.

Hosuh seemed to be more awake now. The silver-haired slowly shuffled out of the car, swaying dangerously once he stood up. Both friends lunged and caught him before he fell.

“Ok, you think you can walk to your bedroom?” Daniel asked Hosuh. Hosuh looked around, apparently only just aware of Dan’s presence. He didn’t answer the question though; he just continued to lean heavily on the green-haired’s shoulder.

“Let’s just try to walk.” Stephen suggested. Dan nodded.

Stephen didn’t supervise Hosuh and Dan, instead moving ahead and opening the doors. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the stairs leading up to Hosuh’s bedroom.

“Stephen, I don’t think he can walk up there.” Dan said from behind him. There was a low groan and Stephen spun around. He cursed at the sight of Hosuh literally collapsing in Dan’s arms, his body trembling. Daniel was holding him up the best he could, but it was obvious that they would both soon fall to the ground. Stephen rushed over to the two, and placed Hosuh’s other arm around his shoulder.

“The couch, maybe?” Daniel suggested quietly. Stephen nodded, and they both slowly made their way over to the living room.

“Ok…gently…” Dan muttered when they reached the couch. Stephen loosened his grip on Hosuh, and gently lowered him onto the soft cushions. Hosuh groaned, and his eyes fluttered open.

“Where am I?” Hosuh asked. He tried to get up but Stephen pushed him down, keeping his hand on his shoulder.

“You’re at your house.” Stephen felt Hosuh relax under his hand.

“Ok…” he murmured. He frowned, curling up.

“What is it?” Stephen asked. He heard Dan in the bathroom, probably trying to find any medicine.

“I don’t feel too good.” Hosuh muttered. He shuddered, swallowing thickly. Stephen moved to comfort him, but withdrew his hand when Hosuh shot up in his seat.

“I was meant to welcome you at the airport!” Hosuh cried out, taking his fingers through his hair. “I was supposed to have a party here, and some snacks and…”

“It’s alright.” Stephen gave his friend a small smile. Hosuh looked at him in disbelief. “Really! It would’ve sucked if you were sick when we were trying to have a rave.”

Hosuh let out a quiet giggle, sinking back into the cushions.

“You’re right…” he muttered. Stephen grinned.

“I am always right!” Stephen smiled as Hosuh giggled again, eyes closing. “Get some rest. We’ve got things here.”

“Stephen, I got these, but it’s all I could find.” Daniel was next to him, holding out a few boxes of pills. “Painkillers mainly…” At his feet there was a plastic bin.

“Ok…” Stephen grabbed the ear thermometer, fiddling with it.

“I’ll get some water.” Daniel suggested. He pulled out a few tablets from the pack of Ibuprofen. “He’s gonna need to take these if he wants to feel a little better.”

“Yeah.” Stephen carefully inserted the thermometer into Hosuh’s ear, waiting for a beep. “I don’t know how long he’s had this, but it looks like some kind of bug.”

Daniel hissed in sympathy.

“He’s in for a rough ride.” He said. Stephen nodded in agreement, reading the numbers on the device. He cursed.

“102!” He cast the thermometer aside, pulling off Hosuh’s jacket. “Dan, I could use that water!”

“Got it!” Dan banded Stephen the tall glass, ripping some tablets out of the packaging. Stephen shook Hosuh’s shoulder.

“Wake up time.” Stephen ordered. Hosuh opened his eyes blearily.

“Oh –“ Hosuh suddenly gagged, clamping his hands over his mouth. Daniel grabbed the bucket, shoving it under Hosuh as he threw up, coughing.

Stephen was at his side, running a hand down his back steadily as Hosuh retched, whole body shaking in effort. Daniel was holding the cup of water, watching in sympathy.

It took a few minutes for Hosuh to stop, and when he did he was completely exhausted – he would’ve fallen forward if Stephen hadn’t caught him. The purple-haired held him soothingly, giving him a light hug.

“Hosuh have these.” Daniel was crouched in front of Hosuh, his face mirroring Stephen’s worry. “You’ll feel better if you have these, and a drink too.”

Hosuh, after a large pause, nodded hesitantly, grabbing the pills and the cup. The silver-haired swallowed them quickly, coughing weakly.

“A bit more water, Hos.” Daniel coaxed. Hosuh sipped the liquid slowly, his hands shaking. When the cup was half empty, he handed it back to Dan, falling against Stephen.

“Good.” Stephen smiled, but it looked like Hosuh wasn’t quite focusing on him – his eyes seemed elsewhere, notably more glazed than before. Stephen hoped it was because he was exhausted after being sick, and not any other factors.

“Go to sleep, Hosuh.” Stephen ordered. Hosuh murmured something that he couldn’t catch, and himself be settled back down on the sofa.

Stephen and Dan watched as Hosuh closed his eyes and for a few moments longer, watching him breathe steadily. 


	26. Cuckoo’s Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hosuh wants to get out.  
~note~  
I want to continue this as a new saga - maybe as a different book? - but I dunno whether it’s any good. So could you comment, saying what you want? It’s just lately I’ve kinda got almost no comments and...I get why some people left this fandom but I’m not sure whether you guys want me to continue or...  
Bye :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THIS PLEASE:  
REEEEAAAAAADDDD!!!!  
(Thanks)  
This is a sorta sequel to my one shot, Lines Of Fortune - if yall didn’t read it, then all that happened was that Hosuh had been taken to an insane asylum by Dan and Stephen because he has schizophrenia. They thought they were doing the best for him, but it’s just been hell.   
This takes place afterward.

It was strange, really.

The ceiling was still white, the walls still blank, the door still cold.

It was really strange. In an almost amusing way.

Hosuh leant back against one of the four identical walls, staring the same blank surface. He twisted his hair in his hand before biting it, trying to hold in the scream that was itching to bs released. His grandma was still in the corner, humming, but he ignored her.

It was, really, really strange.

“Because white shouldn’t be white, not here.” Hosuh tried to explain his cursed thoughts, biting down harder on his hair. “It really shouldn’t. White is meant to be pure, isn’t it?” Hosuh tucked in his knees. More quieter, he added: “I’m not pure so why should the room be? That’s unfair.”

_“Yes. Can’t agree more.” _Gwisin was back – Hosuh hadn’t heard him in a long time. He could see him out of the corner of his eye, crawling out of his grandma’s skin. He watched with blank eyes as she fell to the ground, no longer human.

“I didn’t ask for you.” Hosuh drummed his toes against the floor. He had thrown his shoes at the last nurse that had came in here. He wasn’t allowed them anymore. “You get me in trouble.” Hosuh let himself flop to the ground, exhausted. The white walls were sucking the life out of him.

In his dreams he would be tearing down the walls now, his hands knocking them in one blow just like superhero’s would. They would crumble into a deep black and that was where Hosuh wanted to go. Black wasn’t perfect. It wasn’t pure or pleasing or blinding or distracting.

Hosuh liked it a lot.

But of course, sometimes the dream would change the colour to red or green – Hosuh wasn’t biased and liked those colours too. Maybe. But maybe he was bias because he never chose to walk into those.

Hosuh’s hands were trying to tear the wall before he could register, but he didn’t stop once he realised.

_“You’ll loose hand privileges.” _Gwisin cackled. Hosuh hummed shakily in response. He began to pant out of exertion, kicking and hitting. His him was now a scream, growing louder.

“Look away!” Hosuh span around to the audience that had gathered around him, their big eyes staring at him. They were all dressed in white with whiter masks. Hosuh grinned, tilting his head as he stared at them.

“Shade your eyes.” Hosuh moved closer, panting. His hands reached out to grab one of the masks but his fingers grasped air. Hosuh laughed louder then, trying to claw at their faces. “Don’t…Stop…” he ran to the other wall, meaning to grab one of them but failing. He sank to the floor as the people stared down at him, their heads moving simultaneously in a shamed shake.

Hosuh jumped as the door shifted. The people were gone.

_“They’re coming to take your arms!” _Gwisin shrieked as am army of well-muscled nursed entered, lined up at the other end of the room.

Hosuh grabbed his arms, hugging himself.

“Don’t take my arms…” Hosuh muttered. He shrank further into the corner. “I like my arms…”

“You have a visitor.”

Hosuh jumped at the new voice in the room, beginning to tremble.

_“Visitor? For you? Who is it!” _Gwisin waved his hands in front of the nurses, his face an inch from theirs. Hosuh knew that pointing this out would get him in trouble, though. The therapy told him that much.

The nurse that had spoke looked calm, but Hosuh could see the fear in her eyes as she gazed at him. He wanted to laugh at the thought, remembering that people used to look at him differently, but he bit his tongue instead.

“He says his name is Jay.” The nurse kept her voice even, which was a surprise. Hosuh wondered whether she practiced. After all, she must see lots like him, didn’t she? He couldn’t be the only one. He still wasn’t sure what mad house he had been thrown into.

Hosuh didn’t answer, instead to focused on his thoughts. He thought his visitors would be Stephen and Daniel, but he didn’t think he would’ve wanted to see them. Jay, on the other hand…he didn’t really know why Jay had came – he thought no one else knew he was here. So, his mind unable to hide his curiosity, he spoke to another person for the first time in four years.

“Why?”

The nurse looked surprised he spoke at all – it must’ve been the highlight of her day for some crazy man to acknowledge her.

“He was…quite angry, and demanded to see you. He said something about not knowing your whereabouts until a few days ago.” The nurse shifted uncomfortably. Hosuh hummed, standing up.

“Ok.” He replied. Gwisin clapped excitedly. His reply seemed to have made the other nurses come out of their temporary paralysis and they moved forward before he could scurry away. They had a long white jacket.

_“Don’t let them put it on!” _Gwisin warned, jumping to Hosuh’s side. Hosuh struggled wildly as the nurses pinned him, screaming. He heard someone say it was a “precaution”. It wasn’t a precaution, they were all lying like everyone else. He didn’t want to see Jay anymore but he was forced outside. Hosuh was momentarily silenced.

He had never been out of his “room” since the day he came in. He expected something different, colourful. But there were more white walls.

White, blank walls.

It was strange, really.

Here he was, a spot of black, ruining the whiteness that they had worked so hard to keep. His arms wiggled in the straight jacket.

It was strange in an almost comedic way.

All his dreams fell before his eyes and he let out a low wail. He thought that he would have to walk out the door to get to the colours. He didn’t want more white.

The crowd was back following his every move. Hosuh gasped, feeling their black eyes burn into him. The nurses didn’t understand – they couldn’t. And he hated them for it.

Hosuh screamed loud enough for it to echo, and the nurses to turn, shocked. He had been behaving before, letting them walk him along, but now he let himself go limp. He screamed louder, beginning to wrestle his way out of the nurse’s lock but he couldn’t. But he wanted to make it difficult at least.

His screams continued from his throat, demanding to be heard as he was pulled along the white corridor.

There was another scream to his left. A yell to his right. A wail from behind him.

One of the nurses swore loudly as the others looked around in dismay. From each door, another sound was heard, whether it was laughing or crying. Hosuh, unable to stop himself, screamed again.

“Get him back inside! He isn’t ready!” The nurse that had spoke to him earlier was barking orders at her colleagues. Hosuh caught a glimpse of a frightened face before he was pulled away, further and further.

Hosuh struggled again, writhing in their grips. He bit, kicked and screamed before he was thrown back into his room, the door locked behind him. Without missing a beat, he pressed his ear against the thick door, straining for sound.

“…another visitor…”

“…an’t…too strong…”

“Help here! He’s getting to the main frame!”

“…he’ll shut of the power! We have to stop him!”

_“Looks like someone else had a visitor when you did…” _Gwisin was back, giggling. Hosuh nodded. _“Looks like he broke free…and he might shut off power? You know what that means?”_ Gwisin laughed loudly. _“We are free! No power no locks!” _He cackled, crawling up the walls. Hosuh bit his nail, moving under his bed. The darkness was soothing to him, slowing his heart beat.

There was a clunking sound. The lights flickered off.

There was silence.

Then, the yells of triumph, yells of insanity, yells of freedom howled along the corridors. There were screams and bangs. Hosuh just stared at the door which, due to the sudden power cut, was edging open.

Gwisin charged in front of him, clapping as the crack.

_“Freedom! Come on!” _

Hosuh struggled to his feet, slowly shuffling closer to the door. The straight jacket rubbed against his arms as he hunched.

With a small hum, Hosuh pressed his eye against the door, tilting his head. Bright blue eyes stared at the white walls, listening to the shrieks in the distance. His eye twitched.

Slowly, he stepped out of the door, blinking in the white light.

Hosuh grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there was any misunderstanding in how Hosuh got out:   
His screaming triggered some of the other patients at the asylum, and one of them happened to be getting moved, so they were out. He managed to break free into the electrical kinda area, where he shut down all the power, opening the doors.   
Yeah. Sorry if that wasn’t clear but it was Hosuh’s POV   
If you didn’t understand, read my top note. Thanks :)


	27. Cuckoo’s Nest (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hosuh wants to find his freedom, and will do anything to get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was never reread so there will be funky autocorrect mistakes and such so if some words are wrong that is why :)

Jay glared up at the door, throwing all his weight against it. His shoulder burned but one thought pulled through his head, burying the pain.

_Hosuh’s in there. Get him out. Hosuh’s in there. He shouldn’t be._

“Jay – stop!” Dan shouted. Jay wasn’t even sure why he or Stephen came, seeing as they didn’t even enter the visiting room. But now the hospital was on lockdown, and they were all stuck because the patients were running loose on the other side of the wall.

And Jay wanted to get past the wall.

“Shut up.” Jay gritted his teeth, slamming himself against the door again. It buckled, and slowly it edged open. “Haven’t you done enough? You thought it was best throwing him in this hell hole? And now look!” Jay pulled open the door, rolling up his sleeve.

_Hosuh’s in there._

“Jay, he was sick – “ Stephen didn’t even sound sure of his own words. Jay turned on him, snarling.

_Get him out._

“Why the fuck did you send him here? I’m getting him out.” Jay turned away, unable to look at his ex-friends any longer. “He’s going to get real help.”

_Hosuh’s in there._

“Jay –“

“Save it.” Jay growled, eyes darkening.

_He shouldn’t be._

Jay didn’t look back as he stepped through the doorway, ignoring their begs for him to stay

—

Hosuh drummed his toes against the white floor, biting his lip. The grin stayed on his face as his eyes scanned the area, unfocused. A temporary euphoria had stolen him away and he let his grin grow. Gwisin was watching him, but Hosuh ignored him.

There was a window at the end of the hallway, with a small amount of light shining through. It was covered by thick, metal bars but Hosuh longed to see the daylight again. His feet acted on their own accord. He was suddenly running to the window, laughing loudly. The other wails and screams were white noise in his ears as he stared out into the sky he hadn’t seen in too long.

It wasn’t a particularly beautiful day; no sunsets or rainbows or clear skies – it was actually raining. Hosuh pressed his cheek against the bars, moaning. He wanted to jump out, feel the air on his face. There was nothing wrong with him really, nothing to keep him inside here.

But the hallways twisted around him, leading to numerous floors and rooms – all white. All washed and cleaned. Nothing to see here.

Hosuh let out a scream, banging his head against the metal. The pain was refreshing against his skull, making him think straighter. Gwisin was cackling behind him.

“Go ‘way.” Hosuh muttered. The laughing stopped, and Gwisin was gone. His blue eyes scanned over the halls, darting left and right. Both ways were dark. Blink and they were coated in blood, hearts still thumping on the floor. Blink and there were hands reaching out to grab him, shut him back in his white, white room. Hosuh screamed, stumbling backwards. He ducked as a hand reached out to him, its pearly white fingers trying to clasp his ankle.

“No no no.” Hosuh muttered. The word rolled of his tongue like a chant. “No no no!” Hosuh shrieked. Heart drumming in his chest, he sprinted down the hall to his left. Terror made him blind; there were more hands trying to get him, pull him away. Hosuh didn’t want to go away, never again. He yelled, his throat aching. His hair was fanning out behind him, small strands tangling over his ears and face. He kept running, running away from the bright light that was going to suffocate him, the hands that were coming towards him –

He collided painfully into the wall, collapsing against it. He panted, chest heaving, and he shook away the dizziness taking over his vision. Hosuh groaned, staring at nothing. The hands were gone. He had escaped.

His arms were hot and itchy under his straightjacket. Wildly, he clawed at his arms, wrestling with himself. It was strangling him.

He bit. He tore. He yelled.

The jacket was stubborn and stayed stuck fast.

He had lost arm privileges.

Hosuh was left lying on the floor, letting out small moans and muttering to himself. It was like he was trapped in that room all over again. Hours dragged by; the screams grew quieter until the hallways were silent. Time was nothing to Hosuh, who was long sealed in his own tortured mind. His eyes grew hazy and clouded, far away.

Someone was humming.

Softly, gently, soothingly, the hum relaxed him. He knew the hum well.

He was a child again, resting on his grandma’s lap as she sang, tracing his hand. He was a teen, humming the same tune to himself as he walked to school. The tune that had been carried throughout his life, living long after his grandma did.

Hosuh sat up slowly, his hair spilling over his face. A blue eye shone through the strands, widening.

“Grandma…” Hosuh whispered. He smiled, shuffling over to her on his knees. “You’re back…”

She was here, looking like she had done the last time he’d seen her before the doctors took her away from him. Her shawl, her dress, her hair, her dimple – all the same. Hosuh stared up at her, love rushing back in him.

“Grandma…I missed you.” He told her like he always used to in Korea after a long day away from her. “You’re a better friend than Gwisin…promise you won’t leave again?”

His grandma didn’t answer verbally. Instead she held out her palm, her lips parted in a small smile. She traced the long line with a crooked finger.

“I’m sorry…I can’t…” Hosuh tried to shift his arms but they wouldn’t budge. She nodded in understanding.

Slowly, she began to walk down the corridor. Her shawl dragged behind her, leaving a trail of black on the white floor.

Hosuh grinned.

Unsteadily, he rose to his feet. Stumbling, he followed his grandma. The lights flickered but died again, making Hosuh flinch.

“Wait Grandma.” He muttered. She was moving unnaturally fast, and soon he was running to catch up with her. His lungs burned and his legs ached but he didn’t stop. He couldn’t loose her again.

So he almost collided into the iron door when he turned the corner. He feverishly searched the space around him, but his grandma wasn’t there.

“Where are you?” He whispered. He pressed himself against the wall, gasping. “Where are you?!” His voice rose to a scream and he coughed.

And the humming was back.

Hosuh closed his eyes, laughing weakly as the humming continued. It was coming from inside the doorway. Lucky it was already open.

Hosuh knew the place existed, because the nurses had explained it to him. This was the cafeteria, where the good patients went to eat their food. If you were good, she said to him, then you could eat with others, on a table. Hosuh was never good enough, because he couldn’t stop seeing “fake” things.

Of course it was white, but unlike the other rooms it was torn apart. A nurse was lying still in the corner, her neck cleanly cut. Hosuh crouched next to her, staring at the blood running steadily down her neck. Her eyes were still half open, grey and lifeless. Her arm was twisted to the side, some bone poking out of her wrist. She looked at rest.

A hum escaped his throat at the sight of the dead nurse. Hosuh kept humming, staring deep into her eyes. He hummed louder, unflinching as the blood ran to his bare toes.

Something grunted behind him but Hosuh didn’t react. He wanted to keep his eyes on the dead nurse, not her murderer behind him. He didn’t care that they killed her.

But when the other grunted again, stamping his foot, Hosuh turned, slowly standing up.

The man was a few inches taller than him. Cuts and splinters from the broken tables and glass were littered over his arms, chest and face. Darker blood that wasn’t his coated the rest of him, soaking the white uniform. Hosuh liked how the red seeped into the fabric, weaving itself through every stitch. A knife was clutched in one hand, the tip stained with blood.

Hosuh stared at the man and the man stared back. Both didn’t talk.

It was Hosuh who moved first. He saw pain reflected in the eyes in front of him, and dared to shrug his shoulders, thrusting out the straightjacket as much as he could.

The fabric was tough, but the knife was tougher. It cut through the fabric easily. Hosuh grinned, throwing his arms into the air. He laughed, clapping them.

The man who freed him stared at him, fiddling with the knife. He sat on the chair beside them, beginning to crush the cup on the last table. Hosuh blinked at him, furrowing his eyebrows. His confusion didn’t dwell, however, and he moved back towards the dead nurse. Her hands were cold but her blood was warm when he rubbed it over his hands. He breathed in the metallic scent, gazing down at the bloody mess. Without another moment’s hesitation, he ran to the wall. The blood spread quite easily, making his drawing look neater and clearer.

He clapped his hands once it was done but didn’t smile. The drawing did that for him.

Two large eyes, one giant mouth curving upwards almost sickeningly. The man behind him slammed his fist on the chair, splintering wood, but Hosuh didn’t react. He extended the bloody smile before adding underneath a brief message:

Stay positive!

Because that’s what the posters had flashed at him when he was first dragged through the doors of hell, that’s what was underneath each nurse’s name-tag. Stay positive, stay positive. Look away, stay positive.

Stay positive indeed.

He snarled, slamming his fist against the wall. Blood splattered, small droplets coating the words.

His companion joined him in a heartbeat, yelling as he clawed the wall.

The smile smudged until it was a mess, unclear and unreadable. Hosuh liked it better that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I dunno whether this should be made into a seperate story? I’ll see


	28. Cuckoo’s Nest (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hosuh wants to see magpies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been aaaaages but I’ve been kinda busy with exam revision and stuff, so oops.  
Again, haven’t reread this and auto correct it a lil bitch so cut some slack if some words sound like they shouldn’t be there...because they don’t :)

Jay stepped back from the nurses littering the flood like dead flies, feeling his stomach flip. He heard Dan gasp behind him, and pushed him out of the way. Now was not the time to think about death.

“Jay –“ Stephen tried to say but Jay cut him off with one cold glare.

“Just stay here.” Jay told them. He sighed. “I don’t know why you followed me in the first place, and if you are just going to try and hold me back all of the time, then leave me alone.” He said. Dan and Stephen said nothing, staring at the wall. They didn’t make a move to follow, but stepped backwards, further to safety. Part of Jay hoped they wouldn’t, especially Stephen, but it quite clearly wasn’t the case.

Jay, with a shaky inhale, strode through the hell of corpses, tearing his eyes away from the blood still pumping fresh from their bodies. They looked like fallen china dolls, pale and cold.

Swallowing thickly, Jay picked up a bloody plank of wood that lay discarded beside a man’s head.

He kept walking, holding onto the makeshift weapon tight.

—

The room was silent now, the sky growing darker behind the barred windows. Hosuh’s companion had crawled under the counter and stayed there, leaving him sitting next to the dead nurse.

“I wonder what it is like out there.” Hosuh said to the corpse. The corpse turned to look at him, jaw hanging. “I mean, I don’t really know how long I’ve stayed here…I don’t even know where I am.” He thinks back to the last glimpse of the world he saw properly, not restricted by bars. It was fresh and cold and _beautiful _– only he hadn’t realised that at the time. He was too afraid of the doctors swarming him.

“There was a magpie.” Hosuh voiced his memory out loud. The corpse blinked at him, shifting. “It was one, funnily – one for sorrow, is it? I think so…I wonder what it would be if you saw eight magpies or more, because that is beyond that rhyme isn’t it?” Hosuh hummed in thought, hugging his knees. Blood dripped off his fingertips, staining the fabric. He rocked slightly, trying to find some comfort.

“I guess you must be really lucky to see it? No, maybe not.” Hosuh dug his nails into his arms as the corpse stared at him. “Because seven is a secret never to be told…what is worse than a destructive secret? What will the eight magpies bring to you? Doom? Sadness?” Hosuh was shouting, tucking himself into the corner. “Certainly not freedom.”

Something moves behind the barred window and Hosuh stands, ignoring the dead woman as she slid off the wall. His hair hung over one of his eyes as he shuffled forwards, holding out his hand. The light cast a beam over him, lighting up the dark room and making his figure stand out from the whitened walls.

Hosuh pressed his palm against one of the bars, not flinching at the sudden coldness, and stared out. The view was limited to a dirty wall with a grimy car park far beneath him, but his eyes didn’t dwell on the sight for long.

There was a singular magpie staring at him, hopping.

Hosuh pressed himself closer, eyes widening as more magpies descended from the sky like a tidal wave, their beaks pointed and talons outstretched. Hosuh stared at them as they flew in one great flock, moving closer and closer to the small window.

Hosuh ran backwards, stumbling to the ground as they burst through the walls, squawking, screeching, shrieking. He could see their red eyes blazing, staring right at him.

The silver-haired let out a small cry, yanking the knife out of the corpse. Shaking, he held it up.

“Go away…” he raised the knife higher, pushing himself against the wall. “Go away! I don’t want to know it! Leave me alone!”

Blue eyes searched for a way to escape. He found a vent, just wide enough for him to fit through, conveniently placed above a counter. Hosuh ran to it, not pausing to leap onto the counter top.

The magpies were louder now, filling the room. More flew through the windows, the doors, everywhere.

With a grunt, Hosuh hauled himself into the vent, pressing his stomach against the cold metal. He threw the knife in front of him, watching it slide, then moved further in himself.

“Go away!” Hosuh’s scream echoed down the vent, bouncing off the thin walls. Panting, he crawled quickly away from the birds. The shrieks cut off and Hosuh stopped to catch his breath.

Looking behind him, he noticed he saw no more light from the previous room. He was surrounded by metal walls pressing into his skin.

Hosuh liked it.

It made him feel hidden, unknown, unnoticed. He preferred it that way, because then no one would come for him with needles and straight jackets.

The knife glinted in front of him and Hosuh snatched it in his hand. The blade glinted in the half light almost angelically. Hosuh ran his thumb across the sharp edge, smiling as it cut his skin.

His hands and knees moved fast as he scurried along the vents, scratching the metal with the knife blade. It made a horrible sound as it was dragged along, but Hosuh liked it – it sounded like white noise, and helped him think.

It wasn’t long until he came across an opening. Curious, he kicked it open and peered out.

With a small hum, he threw out his knife and pulled himself out, landing lightly on all fours. He straightened, blinking at the white walls surrounding him. They were trapping him, forcing him away.

“No!” Hosuh ran up to one of the walls, clawing at it. It didn’t move. The hallway was endless, just white, white everywhere.

Moaning, Hosuh pulled on his hair. Glinting in the corner of his eye was the knife. Trance-like he walked over to it, looking from the blade to his cut thumb. It was still bleeding beautifully.

“Paint…” Hosuh looked down at his pale arm, tilting his head. It would be effective, he supposed, and the change in colour would help him concentrate for a few valued seconds.

He raised the knife.

There was no scream as the blade punctured his skin – only a curious look on his face as blood bubbled from the wound. It ran down his arm, dripping at his elbow and staining the ground red. Hosuh smiled dazedly, holding the knife tighter.

He hummed as he worked, the tune that his mother and grandmother had sang to him all those years ago. He never remembered the words, but the feeling of peace was always there, imprinted into his being.

He took his time, slowly wiping the blood over the wall. It smeared until it looked like a storm cloud. Hosuh liked storms.

Something was behind him.

Hosuh turned around quickly, flinching. He hid behind his hair, eyeing the stranger up and down.

She was a nurse – one that Hosuh recognised from when he was forced into the straight jacket. She was middle aged, around forty at a guess, with short, mousy hair. She had been crying – eyes puffy and red, tears not quite leaving her cheeks. He uniform was torn and tattered, sprays of red littered at the hem.

Her wet eyes were staring at him, wide and fearful. Hosuh didn’t react, but locked his eyes into hers.

“You need help.” It wasn’t the sentence Hosuh was expecting to come out of her mouth, and it intrigued him. The nurse, he realised quickly, was clinging onto the hope that she could talk him down, sort him out. Make him better. She thought she could save the patients here, and maybe she had – Hosuh still couldn’t care less.

“I can help you get out of here, and make you feel better.” She continued. Hosuh wasn’t paying attention, and instead wondered whether she even remembered him. How many crazy people had she come across in her lifetime? Too many to count, most likely.

Hosuh frowned, looking back at the wall. Only a small area was actually red despite all the blood he must’ve lost. The wound was hurting now, and it annoyed him.

He thought the nurse had gone, but he saw something shift out of the corner of his eye. The nurse had actually taken a step forward, holding out her hand.

“It’s alright, I’ll get you away from this place. Give you proper help.” She said to him gently.

What was proper help anyway?

“You don’t want to be here and I don’t either.” She added. Hosuh took a step towards her. The hand was inviting, and he was tempted to grab it. The nurse, sensing his want, moved closer, smile flashing on her red lips.

Hosuh snarled, grabbing her and pulling her towards him. She let out a small yell of surprise. His eyes narrowed. The knife was tight in his hand.

It made no noise as it sliced the air, falling directly onto her lower torso. The nurse screamed, writhing in his grip as he dragged the blade lower. He watched in fascination as blood – more than he imagined – poured out of her, coating him.

Again and again he brung down the knife, pinning her to the wall. He watched as her eyes grew dull and glazed. Her lips parted, a silent last word not quite escaping her lips. She folded in, sliding to the floor.

Hosuh blinked at the dead nurse, crouching opposite her. He heard a soft chirp next to him, and found himself looking into the red eyes of a magpie.

“One for sorrow…” Hosuh stood up.

“Two for joy…” he looked at his bloody hands, covered in small chunks of gut and skin, and smiled.

“Three for a girl.” He walked to the wall, tucking his hair behind his ear.

“Four for a boy.” He pressed his hand against the smooth surface.

“Five for silver.” He dragged his hand across it slowly, pursing his lips.

“Six for gold.” There was no shortage of red, as he only had to tear open the corpse some more to find more.

“Seven for a secret, never to be told.” He whispered. His hand froze in mid air.

“Hosuh?” A voice shouted from the end of the hall. Hosuh looked up slowly. No one here knew his name. No one could recognise him.

There, at the end of the hall, was Jay.


	29. Protocol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request by someone I can’t remember.  
Hosuh gets in trouble.   
NEXT PART OF CUCKOOS NEST WILL BE COMING NEXT

Hosuh weaved through the late night crowd, wrinkling his nose as the stench of alcohol hit him full force. Thank god his friends hadn’t been reduced to such a state – at worst, Stephen was a little tipsy. The drinks sloshed in his hand and he stumbled. His foot had caught on a larger one, sending him sprawling into its owner.

“Ugh, I’m so sorry!” Hosuh apologised quickly as the drinks spilt onto the larger man’s jacket. The man turned quickly, his face flushed with alcohol. He was swaying on his feet, his eyes unfocused.

“What the fuck was that, eh?” His words were slurred and his breath smelt like sour milk. Hosuh didn’t let his distaste show on his face, however, and apologised again under his breath. He knew not to rile up unpredictable drunks – last time Stephen had done the same thing a few weeks ago and ended up with a black eye for the week.

“I’m sorry, I tripped…” Hosuh began to back away, holding the glasses tighter. The drunk stared at him, his lip curling into a snarl.

“Stay away from me you fucking queer!” The drunk yelled, aiming a punch at Hosuh. Hosuh ducked, falling into the crowd again. He huffed, blowing a few strands of hair from his face.

A bar really wasn’t his opinion of a good night out, but his friends thought it was. Naturally, Hosuh joined them, enjoying their company. But now, as the bar grew louder and rowdier, he wanted to call it a night.

“Hosuh you’re back!” Stephen waved enthusiastically, almost standing up in his chair. Daniel pulled him down at the last second, shaking his head. Stephen shrugged him off, his movements a little slower than usual.

“You can’t tell Stephen to sit down.” Stephen yelled. Jay laughed at his antics, taking a drink off Hosuh.

“I think we need to get home.” The blind commented, gesturing to Stephen. “He’s going to get too drunk soon.”

“Yeah.” Hosuh sat down, pushing the other drink to Daniel. He paused from trying to calm Stephen down, taking the glass.

“Thanks.”

“What was all that about over there?” Hosuh jumped at Jay’s voice, automatically glancing behind him. The drunk man seemed to have left, which pleased him. Trust Jay not to miss anything.

“Just some drunk being homophobic.” Hosuh rolled his eyes, chuckling lightly. “Nothing new.”

“I’ll raise a glass to that.” Jay grinned, holding up the glass. Hosuh held up his own, and they clashed with a small clink.

“I wanna join!” Stephen lunges over the table, enthusiastically hitting Hosuh’s drink. The action took Hosuh by surprise, and the glass slipped from his grasp; a second later the drink had spilt all over his hand and hoodie.

Hosuh let out a noise of surprise, getting out of his seat before the liquid could soak him further. Jay cursed as Daniel pulled Stephen back wearily.

“Whoops.” Stephen commented, trying to reach out for his refreshment again. Daniel swatted his arm away.

“No more drinking. We’re going to the car.” Daniel ordered.

“But that’s not fun!”

“I’ll let you pick some music.”

“I’m going with Daniel to the car.”

Hosuh laughed lightly as Stephen changed his mind quickly, acting like a small child.

“I’m going to wash my hands…” Hosuh shook his hands, feeling them grow sticky. Jay nodded in understanding, raising an eyebrow.

“I’ll wait here.” He replied. Hosuh thanked him quickly, rolling up his sleeves as he went into the toilets.

Hosuh almost retched at the smell – it was like something had died in each cubicle, and had been decaying for several months. One corner was splattered with sick, and he edged away from it in disgust. His hand reached for the tap, twisting it carefully and watching as water gurgled pathetically into his waiting hands.

They were some toilets at a bar at midnight after all. He wasn’t expecting much.

Well, maybe he was expecting something more (like soap, maybe) but he settled for scrubbing his hands to the best of his ability, because this was better than having sticky hands for the rest of the night.

“It’s you, ain’t it?” A voice slurred behind him and Hosuh span around, only to be met with a fist. It collided with his cheekbone and he stumbled back, his hand moving to the targeted spot.

“What?!” Hosuh began, but froze at the sight opposite him. It was the drunken man he had bumped into before, and apparently he had more to drink. “I don’t want any trouble…”

“Fuck you.” The man stumbled forward and Hosuh backed into the wall. “You fucking spilt your drink on me an’ don’t even apologise –“

“I did!” Hosuh found his voice. “I did quite a few –“ a fist collided with his chest and he doubled over, coughing.

“Think you can tell me what to do? Eh?” The man grabbed his hoodie, pulling him towards him. Hosuh struggled wildly, kicking into the man’s chubby legs but it only seemed to encourage him.

“Shut your fuckin’ mouth!” Hosuh was punched again, deep in the gut. The blow left him wheezing on the floor, blood dripping down his lip. He couldn’t recover in time to dodge the foot slamming onto his back, making him cry out.

“Hey! Get your hands off him you bastard!” Hosuh looked up blearily, seeing a flash of blond hair tackling the man twice the size of him. Despite the difference, Jay forced the older man to the ground, kicking him in the face.

“Don’t – touch – Hosuh – ever!” He said in between pants, punching his face till his nose cracked. Hosuh coughed, curling in on himself, as the pain began to grow – a few cracked ribs for sure.

Only once the drunk was knocked unconscious did Jay come over to Hosuh, wiping his bloody hands on his trousers.

“Are you ok?” He asked, crouching down to look into his eyes. Hosuh nodded, tasting blood in his mouth.

Taking Jay’s offered hand, he stood up. His legs buckled, unable to deal with the new pain the movement brought, and he would’ve fell to the floor if Jay hadn’t caught him. His ribs ached and his cheek stung, making him cry out.

“You’re not okay.” Jay stated, helping him up. He pushed Hosuh against his sides letting him lean on his shoulders. Together they left the bathroom, Hosuh limping with each step, until they left the bar entirely.

“What did you do to piss that guy off?” Jay asked. Hosuh realised, as he clutched his chest, that Jay was trying to distract him from pain. He wasn’t sure whether it was working, but it was a nice thought.

“It was the same…guy…” Hosuh winced as Jay moved to open the car door, where inside Stephen was playing with all the buttons in the car.

“About time, what took you so – jesus Hosuh what happened?!” Dan exclaimed, staring at the beaten state Hosuh was in. Stephen paused, eyes narrowing as he saw Hosuh struggle into the backseat with Jay at his side.

“Someone beat you up?” Stephen was acting almost sober, his voice low and dangerous. Hosuh saw Jay nod before curling up, pressing against the car plastic.

“Who fucking did this I’m going to –“

“It’s fine, Jay got him.” Hosuh gave a weak smile. “Right now I want to sleep.”

“Not a bad idea.” Jay smiled, grabbing a tissue from his pocket. As Dan rolled the car slowly out of the carpark, he handed the thin paper to him. “For your lip.”

“Thanks.” Hosuh pressed it to his face, feeling it grow warm and wet. Stephen looked murderous at the sight of the blood, but didn’t comment. Instead he was staring at the bar disappearing behind them, his eyes taking a mental note of its location.

“It’s really fine.” Hosuh said. Jay shrugged.

“We know.” He shared a meaningful glance at Stephen. “But anyone that hurts you gets hurt by us. It’s protocol.”


	30. Cuckoo’s Nest (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things have a too heavy cost, others don’t have a heavy cost at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day late, I’m sorry  
~FINAL PART~

Jay stared at the broken man in front of him, watching the blood run steadily from his hand and drip silently in the floor. Startlingly blue eyes pieced into his own, wide and unflinching. Jay stepped backwards slightly as Hosuh tilted his head, expression blank.

“Hosuh.” Jay was suddenly speechless, only able to repeat his friend’s name dumbly. Hosuh blinked at him slowly, his hands moving to wrap his arms around himself. They were trembling.

“Jay?” Hosuh sounded unsure. Jay nodded.

“It’s me.” He confirmed. The wood slipped from his hands as his gaze locked onto the dead woman lying spread eagled next to Hosuh, her blank eyes staring at the ceiling. The blood that coated Hosuh’s hands was as scarlet as the pool on the floor, still dripping from his hand, and Jay stepped back in horror at the realisation.

In silence he watched Hosuh crouch to the ground, pressing his head against the wall.

“You can go, you know.” He whispered brokenly. Jay didn’t even realise he was being addressed until Hosuh looked at him slowly. “I won’t mind.”

Fear coursed through Jay’s veins, and he couldn’t move if he wanted to. Hosuh was _frightening. _

That was what made him so terrified; not the blood staining the floor, or the dead corpse, or the screams and shrieks and shouts that echoed through the halls around him like the wind’s gale.

Hosuh, the one who laughed at his jokes, was squeamish at the mere mention of violence, who was always the most sensible of them all – had fell apart like rainfall. In replacement was an almost shadow of Hosuh who was standing with blood dripping from his fingertips.

But Jay found himself shaking his head slowly. His feet were no longer rooted to the spot out of fear, but out of loyalty and the remembrance of who Hosuh had been – who still was, somewhere deep inside his tortured self. He had been wounded deeply, the scar ripping across his heart under his rib cage, his eyes the only window to the cruelty and abuse he had experienced in the short years that had passed.

“No.” Jay didn’t move, but didn’t back away anymore. The hallway was long, bleak and the two figures cast silhouettes with their shadows as an act of defiance. Jay refused to leave Hosuh alone again, not when he needed him most. “I’m going to get you out of here, away from all this.”

Hosuh was silent, a hand dragging through his untidy locks. He let out a low moan.

“That’s what that woman said.” His whisper was broken but Jay heard it. He looked over at the corpse Jay had carefully avoided glancing at, his eyes void of any emotion. The lack of empathy was strange, not right. “But…” Hosuh never finished the sentence, staring at the wall towering over him.

“I’m not one of them.” Jay dared to move forward slowly. “I never knew you were here…I never wanted you here, either. I only knew today…and then this happened.” Closer to Hosuh now, he could see the specks of blood that littered his friend’s face, and the hollow look in his eyes that took over his features. A knife was clutched in his hand, the blade an inch from his pale wrist.

“And I’m sorry.” Jay said louder. Hosuh didn’t react to him, but pressed his head into his knees, letting out a low groan. His body shook with tremors and his feet tapped against the cold floor.

“Do you want to come with me?” Jay asked. His hand moved to touch his shoulder. All it took was the fingers to brush the fabric and Hosuh sprang up with surprising agility, pinning him to the bloody wall.

Wild eyes pierced into his own, flaming with fear and insanity. Jay struggled under Hosuh’s grip, feeling a hand close over his throat. He clawed at it frantically, kicking his legs. Something flashed in the half light. A glinting blade, clutched in Hosuh’s hand.

“H-Hosuh…” Jay wrestled against his grip and Hosuh let out a small noise, shakily pressing the knife against his cheek. His twisted features flickered between confusion and fear and Jay clung onto the latter.

“I know you’re scared.” Jay wasn’t used to talking people down, certainly not someone who was unstable with a knife, but he felt the grip slacken on his throat. “But I’m never going to hurt you, or lock you up, ever.” Hosuh dropped the blade and stumbled away, hugging himself.

“No…no he was my friend…what am I doing?” Hosuh was mumbling as Jay peeled himself from the wall, shuddering at the dampness of blood clinging to his skin. He turned his attention back to his friend. He was crouched on the floor, shaking.

“He was sorry, but how far does that go?” His whisper grew louder, apparently unaware that Jay was next to him. “I wouldn’t stay close to me for long? Would you? I mean…” insane laughter broke out from his lips, twisting through the halls. Jay felt himself shiver, the laugh cutting through his bones.

“I wouldn’t.” The laughter died abruptly. “I wouldn’t.”

Frozen, Jay could watched as Hosuh drew on the ground with the last of the blood on his fingers. The drawing was a crude sad face, the frown long and clown-like. Hosuh hummed gently, nails digging into the floor. In some kind of horrible, unnatural way the image in front of Jay was beautiful, yet unsettling, frightening.

“I would.” Jay didn’t know he spoke the words, it was more of an instinct. Hosuh looked up at him in disbelief.

“You will get me out of here? Away?” He whispered. “Away from them all?”

“Yes.” Jay held out his hand, ignoring the blood stained on Hosuh’s fingers. Time paused.

“Ok.” Hosuh blinked, taking his hand. It was cold against his own. “Ok.” He repeated.

And so they began to walk down the corridor, Jay carefully leading his friend the way he came. Hosuh moved twitchily, pausing for minutes at a time, but Jay was patient. He was getting Hosuh away from here, and that was what mattered.

“Go away…birds…look away…” he murmured, his eyes widening. Jay held his hand harder, heart clenching at the lost look in his eyes.

“Come on. It’s fine.” Jay tugged gently, but Hosuh pulled back, shaking his head.

“They’re there! All staring…coming for me!” Hosuh suddenly screamed, pressing himself against the wall. Trembling, his hand pointed to empty space, eye flinching. “They’re coming…so many…” Hosuh suddenly clamped his hands over his ears, screaming “shut up! Shut up!”

“Hosuh!” Jay felt fear spark within him - they were so close, only a flight of stairs away. Hosuh shook his head, stumbling backwards.

“Get them away!” Hosuh clung onto his clothes, falling to the floor. Jay, after some hesitation, placed a hand on his back, rubbing circles. He felt Hosuh freeze.

“I’ll keep them away, alright?” Jay told him, forcing his voice to stay even and calm. There were echoing footsteps coming towards them but Jay ignored them, focusing on the trembling form in front of him. At first he thought he was shaking with fear, but when Hosuh looked up his eyes were full of laughter, mouth stretching into a large smile. Jay wanted to run away from the piercing blue gaze, but rooted himself to the ground. If he ran, he would leave Hosuh in the dust again. He would be just as bad as –

“Hosuh? Jay?”

Hosuh’s laugh, which had been steadily growing in volume, ceased immediately. Jay turned around with a slight snarl, eyes blazing. The broken friend at his side served as a catalyst to his anger, lighting it to an undying flame.

“What are you doing here?” He asked Daniel and Stephen. Stephen didn’t answer, just staring with wide eyes at Hosuh, and the blood that covered him. Daniel opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by a loud wail from Hosuh. It was a broken, fearful noise that struck a chord in them all.

“They’re going to take me back…” Hosuh whispered. He buried his head into Jay’s shoulder, only talking at a volume that he could hear. Still, he kept one glassy eye on them both, full of distrust. Jay shushed him, helping him get to his feet.

“Oh God…” Stephen murmured. “Hosuh…I –“

“Save it.” Jay cut him off. Hosuh shifted until he hid himself behind Jay, burying his head in his neck. Daniel took a step forward but Jay moved back, towards the stairs, towards the final door to freedom.

“What do you think you are doing?” Daniel shouted, making Hosuh flinch. Jay narrowed his eyes.

“I’m taking him to a safer place.”

“He’s getting help here –“

“Help?” Jay gestured the chaos surrounding them with a small laugh. “You really think _this_ is help? Tell me Daniel, does he really look better? Does he look like he’s happy, like he’s cured, like he fucking free?!” Jay let out a frustrated yell, pointing to the blood on his clothes. “Tell me that this is okay, that this is what helps everyone! Let’s just lock everyone up, shall we? Who knows, if they are fucking broken enough, we might get a refund! One less fucking problem to worry about!” Jay snarled. Daniel shook his head, but Jay didn’t want to hear it.

“Well done.” Jay hissed, glaring at Daniel and Stephen. “I hope you’re happy with yourselves. In making your life that bit easier, you have left another’s in ruins, in destruction and in blood.”

Jay watched as Stephen brought a hand to his mouth, shaking. His eyes weren’t leaving Hosuh. Daniel was staring at Jay, but any fight or confidence had melted out of his expression, replaced with despair.

With a small smile at Hosuh, he began to lead him to the exit. With satisfaction, he didn’t hear any following footsteps.

Hosuh’s eyes lost some of their haunted look once Daniel and Stephen weren’t so close, his grip lessening. He knew Hosuh had seen the sunlight leaking through the windows; bright and hopeful, creating a crossed path.

“Oh, and if you dare come near us again,” Jay turned to Stephen and Daniel for one last time. “I’ll kill you both.”

And he meant it.

Nothing would stand in his way anymore, not when Hosuh’s mind was on the edge of being shattered altogether. Because, as they stepped into the fresh sunlight, the hopeful smile Hosuh gave, as he stared at the sky in awe, was free. Jay would do anything to keep it that way. And if anyone – anyone at all – dared take that away?

He’d kill them gladly.

Because Hosuh was worth every single drop of blood spilt along the way.


	31. Whispering Shadows (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by “Order”, who wanted Hosuh to become possessed by a magical object. I hope this is what they wanted :)   
This will be three parts I think (I know there are more arcs than one shots in this book, but I plan to do more single ones soon, like a star gazing one or something)  
Enjoy ;)

“Daniel, out of all the ideas you have came up with, this has to be the second to worst one.” Stephen glared at Dan, pointing his staff at him. Hosuh watched as Daniel shrugged, pressing his hand against the smooth cave wall.

“When I was here yesterday there was an opening.” He muttered in confusion. Hosuh sighed, shifting on one foot.

His morning was introduced with Daniel pulling off his blanket, Stephen in tow, babbling something about a treasure he wanted. Apparently, when he was investigating the new area they camped in (just outside a large cave), he had found a tunnel leading to this artefact he wanted to sell. Hosuh believed him at first, seeing as the tunnel was there, but now they were staring at a cave wall. Dan was known to be stuck in fantasy a lot, creating his own adventures whenever he was bored. This could’ve been one of those times.

“Maybe you imagined it.” Hosuh suggested gently, fiddling with his wand. His hands were numb; unlike Stephen and Daniel, he hadn’t thought to put gloves on before entering the cold cavern. He was beginning to regret it.

Thankfully, it wasn’t as dark as it should be. Daniel’s sword was glowing a bright blue – something that Hosuh hadn’t seen from it before.

“Why is your sword glowing?” He decided to ask before Dan and Stephen could start to argue. Daniel looked down at the blade, blinking at it.

“I think that old wizard dude enchanted it to detect evil spirits after we saved his daughter.” Daniel eventually replied, struggling with the memory.

“I still think that having a goblin dance off would have been more interesting.” Stephen drawled. Hosuh giggled.

“You think so?”

“Yes. Yes I do.”

“Enough about the goblins.” Daniel interrupted. He threw his sword away from him in frustration.

To all of their surprise, the wall seemed to melt away, and Daniel fell forward with a yelp.

“That worked?” Stephen glanced at Daniel’s sword before shrugging and stepping into the dark cavern. He held out his hand for Hosuh, but he stepped back hesitantly. He could feel something strange inside there, something unnatural.

“I don’t think this is a good idea.” The silver haired told them. His voice echoed along the cave walls eerily, making him shiver.

“Look at this Hosuh! It’s awesome!” Daniel ran to the centre, waving his arms enthusiastically.

“Daniel don’t –“ Hosuh tried to say, but Stephen took his hand. His fingers weaved into his own.

“It’s fine. We can protect ourselves if anything goes wrong.” Stephen misunderstood his concern, his voice low and soothing. Hosuh shook his head.

“I just…” Hosuh couldn’t fully explain why he didn’t want to go further into the cave, or why his legs wanted to run far away from it. He clutched his wand tighter, unable to continue.

“It’s fine. I promise nothing will happen.” Stephen gently pulled him inside. The feeling only increased when his feet stood on the ground, however, and he stuck close to Stephen.

“You can’t feel this?” Hosuh asked him. Stephen looked at him in surprise.

“Feel what?”

“Nothing.” Hosuh sighed. “Forget I said anything.”

Stephen opened his mouth to ask him something, but Daniel’s excited cry broke them all from their thoughts.

“Over here! I found it!” Daniel was pointing enthusiastically at a mound of rocks in the corner. Stephen groaned.

“Daniel I swear if you think rocks are treasure I’m going to kill you horribly.” Hosuh followed, smiling slightly at Stephen’s comment. He pushed his bad feelings aside, curiously crouching next to Daniel.

At first glance, it did seem to be a pile of rocks – like the rest of the cave, they were slimy and wet, glistening in the half light. Hosuh squinted closer, and gasped.

There, almost completely covered in the rubble, was a chunk of gem with large runes running down its sides. Hosuh only saw it in the first place because of its slight glow.

“What is that thing?” Stephen had seen it to, and now was poking it with his staff. It wouldn’t shift.

“I don’t know.” Hosuh muttered, not recalling it in any of his books. “It looks like a ruby, but it’s more opaque, and rubies don’t have runes on them and they aren’t multicoloured.”

“Let’s get it out.” Stephen said into the short silence, breaking the hypnosis that had enveloped them all. Hosuh wanted to say it was a bad idea, but Stephen acted before he could. The purple-haired hit the rocks harder with the end of his staff, but nothing happened.

“I left my sword the last time I came here too.” Daniel mentioned, trying to grab one of the rocks. “So I couldn’t slice these stupid rocks!” He grunted.

Stephen leapt to Daniel’s side, pushing the rock with all their strength. Hosuh, holding out his hands, provided them with extra. His palms glowed, and suddenly Daniel and Stephen gave a great heave. The rock slipped and fell to the floor, other smaller rocks raining down after it.

From there they dug to the treasure, and it was bigger than Hosuh thought it would be. It was about as large as a palm, smooth and shiny.

“Gotcha.” Stephen grabbed it in between his gloved fingers, holding it up to the light. “This is going to be worth a whole lot.”

“I know, right!” The gem was passed to Daniel as he grinned. Hosuh looked up at it with interest.

Suddenly the uneasy feeling hit him at full force, physically making him step back a few steps. His mind urged him to slap the gem away from his friends, to destroy it. But looking around, the others didn’t seem to feel the same; they seemed neutral in its presence.

Hosuh concluded quickly that his magic was to blame for making him feel this way. His was different, more peaceful to Stephen’s (and Daniel was just a warrior), so it made sense for it to be more in tune with unknown forces and feelings. Often, Hosuh would draw his power from nature itself, feeling its energy be leant to himself. He even mastered his magic with the assistance of nature.

And now it was warning him that something was horribly, horribly wrong.

“My pockets are full.” Stephen’s voice brought him out of his terror. Hosuh opened his mouth to warn them, but something stopped him. Maybe they would be fine if they got rid of it as fast as possible. Though Hosuh wasn’t particularly fussed about money, he knew how much something like this could be worth – the runes were fading away from the stone itself, a true reflection of its age.

“Maybe if I can move this…” Daniel dug around in his bulging bag, trying to squeeze the stone in. “Nope, never mind.” He sighed.

“Can you take it Hosuh?” Stephen turned to him, catching the gem that Daniel tossed to him. Hosuh flinched, digging his nails into his palms.

His bag was definitely not full, only a few herb jars lurking at the bottom, but the thought of being close to that stone was too much to bare. But looking at his friends’ faces, he realised how much they were relying on him – and they knew that his bag was almost empty, so he couldn’t make excuses.

“Yeah.” Hosuh said quietly. Slowly, he extended his hand, shivering as the gem was handed to him.

A strange sensation filled his skin, as if there were pins pricking under it. Hosuh jumped in shock, peering at the treasure.

“What’s wrong?” Daniel asked. Hosuh blinked at him.

“This treasure…it feels tingly.” Hosuh stared at the artefact. “Didn’t it make you feel like this?”

Daniel shrugged, then held up his gloved hands.

“Gloves.” He smiled. Hosuh quickly put the stone in his bag, flexing his fingers. The feeling seemed to be dying, thankfully. To Hosuh, it felt like it was alive.

“Now let’s get ourselves some cash!” Stephen grinned, fist pumping the air. Hosuh smiled weakly, trying not to look eager as he moved away from the cavern, hoping that he was leaving his troubles behind too.

As he stepped into the sunlight, he thought he heard a whisper close to his ear. He turned, but Stephen and Dan were quite behind him, lips sealed.

He must’ve imagined it.


	32. Whispering Shadows (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night continues, and things become confusing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is late, but that’s because of corona, so sorry.   
On the upside, my collage has shut for about 6 months so I should be updating much more regularly...I won’t have anything else to do.

There it was again, catching on the wind.

Hosuh looked around sharply. Nothing but trees and grass accompanied them, and he sighed.

“Anything wrong? You’ve been all jumpy for a while now.” Daniel asked, jogging to his side. Hosuh nodded, grinding his teeth. He could feel the gem bumping against its leg, warm under the fabric.

“Lets just go.” Hosuh muttered, letting his hair fall into his eye. He felt Daniel’s and Stephen’s gaze resting on his back as he stormed ahead. He was becoming irritable – he had been for some hours, his mind untameable for short periods of time. He didn’t like the sudden character change in himself, but it was out of his control.

Strange, dark images danced at the corner of his eyes, whispers grazing against his ears.

As if on queue, the murmurings were back, making him turn quickly, eyes wide.

A sudden urge came over him, and he followed it immediately. His hand moved fast, plunging into his bag and searching for the strange stone. The smooth edge rubbed against his skin, warm against his cold fingers. He sighed in relief before shaking his head. He pulled his hand out in disgust.

This stone was bad, evil. He wanted it away from him.

But he didn’t push it away. He found, strangely, that he didn’t want it away. He let out a low growl, angry at his flipping emotions.

“Hosuh, something’s bothering you, I can tell.” Stephen’s voice jolted him from his thoughts. “We don’t mind –“

“I said I wanted to go!” Hosuh snapped, eyes flashing as he turned to face Stephen. Just as quickly, he blinked, stepping back at the sight of Stephen’s shocked face. He put a hand to his head, feeling a headache form. “I’m sorry…I don’t know why I –“ he stammered.

“It’s fine.” Daniel cut in, placing a hand on his shoulder. His worried eyes cast over Hosuh, who was still visibly tense. “It’s been a long day. We should find a spot to just hang out for the rest of today. It’s fine, Hosuh - I’m tired too, and I don’t blame you for snapping like that.” Daniel smiled at him. Hosuh returned it briefly, nodding.

“What about that clearing?” Stephen pointed through the trees surrounding them. Daniel nodded eagerly.

Sighing, Hosuh let his two friends walk ahead of him. They began to talk lowly, occasionally looking back at him. Hosuh growled, clenching his fists to keep his new temper in check. Anxiety bubbled in his chest, mind toying with what they could be talking about.

“The stone…” Hosuh mumbled almost inaudibly. His hand snaked into his bag, feeling the smooth gem once again.

_What if they were talking about the stone? _

He saw in his head the mental image of Daniel and Stephen stealing it from him, and it only made him want to hold the stone close to his chest and feel its heartbeat flicker against his skin.

They couldn’t take the stone. It was his.

He clutched it tighter. He would have to fight them both, just to assure himself…once they were dead then they couldn’t ever –

“No!” Hosuh cried out, racking a hand through his messy hair.

What was happening to him?

The stone was dropped quickly, his hand pulling out of his bag as if it were lightning.

“What’s wrong?” He was kneeling on the ground, and Stephen was close to his face, cupping his cheek. Hosuh struggles in his grip, stumbling.

“Whoa! Calm down!” Dan took hold of his arms, stopping him from running back to that cave and leaving the stone in there forever.

“Can we please put the stone back where it came from?” Hosuh pleaded, looking past the trees. “Please?”

“Why?” Stephen asked, frowning. Hosuh shook his head. Would they think he was insane? Was he actually insane?

“It’s just…it’s bad, okay? This gem…I don’t like it, or the way it makes me feel…it scares me…” his thoughts came out jumbled in his speech, almost nonsensical. He slumped in Dan’s grip, flinching as he felt the stone shift in the bag.

“Hosuh, you’re just tired.” Dan told him. Hosuh shook his head but he didn’t listen. “We’ve been walking hours. I say we set up camp, sleep on it, and if you still don’t like it tomorrow we’ll think about it then.” The time was patronising, and the unnatural flare of anger struck Hosuh again like lightning. He wrestled from Dan’s grip, glaring at him.

“Fine.” He hissed. He stormed into the clearing, throwing down his things. “We’ll “sleep on it”.” He scoffed, sitting down himself.

“Jesus, Hosuh!” Stephen strode over to him, placing his things next to him. “What’s gotten into you?!”

“What’s gotten into me?” Hosuh glared at him, standing up. “Maybe the fact that you just won’t listen to me, for starters?” His voice grew in volume, hardening. It didn’t sound like his own.

“Hosuh, stop –“

“Look at this Stephen!” Hosuh ignored the purple-haired’s attempt to calm him. He scooped up his bag, already knowing what was in there, and why it happened.

Violently, he pulled out a medicine bottle. The once green liquid was now an oily black, hot to the touch. A glimpse of the stone gave Hosuh strength to not back down, to keep fighting. This wouldn’t be a problem if they simply weren’t there.

He waved the black bottle in Stephen’s face, snarling.

“Look, Stephen! Look at this!” He yelled, dropping it onto the ground. Stephen stood, taking a step back.

“Hosuh!”

But Hosuh wasn’t listening, pulling out more bottles of black liquid. The last one was the largest. It had been his healing potion, an important asset to have. Now it was ruined, stained by evil. In some sick, uncharacteristic way, Hosuh was glad for it. See how long they could go without him.

“Black, Stephen! Black! And you want to know why?” He shouted, stepping forward. Stephen was staring at him, wide eyed at the sudden character change. When he didn’t answer, Hosuh narrowed his eyes.

“Because it’s been tarnished.” He said cooly. “It been fucking tarnished, but you wouldn’t know what that means, would you?!” His voice rose until it sounded hysterical. “It’s ruined!”

His anger hit its peak, and in response Hosuh through the bottle violently across the clearing. It splintered when it hit the ground, contents oozing out across the floor.

Stephen jumped, stepping back from Hosuh.

Hosuh, his anger not quite gone, grabbed is belongings and moved to the edge of the clearing, snarling “now leave me alone!”

Stephen and Dan were already talking about him, heads bent and eyes flashing with worry.

Hosuh grabbed the stone again, fully pulling it out of the bag. It shone in his hands, pulsing against his fingers. No one else could have this stone.

A small part of Hosuh protested for a few seconds, letting the stone drop to the floor. It was over soon after however, and Hosuh picked up the stone again, cradling it against his chest. He could feel its heart against his.

He didn’t need the others anyway.

Were they talking about the gem now? Were they plotting to get it away from him?

Hosuh faced the trees, running his fingers over the ruins on the stone. They were much bolder than before, glowing slightly.

What was he doing?

The question slammed itself into his mind and he dropped the stone, kicking it away from him. He clutched his head, trying to stop the strange thoughts from his mind. He let out a low moan as his head throbbed, digging his nails into his skin until they drew blood.

“What’s happening to me?” He whispered, shaking. Already, the urge to admire the stone was back, battling with his knowledge and conscience.

This stone was evil, terrible, horrifying, dangerous – but it was beautiful and powerful, addictive…

Hosuh reached out to the stone again with glazed eyes, smiling as he held it in his hand.

“Sorry.” He muttered, holding it against him.

Hosuh heard Stephen – or was it Dan – try to get his attention with a yell. It had been a few hours, not a few minutes like Hosuh thought it was.

Instead he listened to the voice in the wind, taking its advice. They could take it at any second. It was best to leave now.

He stood up, only taking the stone with him as he entered the forest. The leaves crunches against his boots, but other than that, the woodland was silent.

He was no longer in control, not really. He kept walking, not caring where, just knowing he had to be far away. The whispers had told him so.

But what if people were following him now? Hosuh looked behind him, eyes wide and insane. Nothing was there but dancing shadows. Or were they people?

Groaning, Hosuh sank to the ground, pulling the stone close to his chest. The fluttering heartbeat soothed him, filling him with strength. But it wasn’t enough anymore.

Maybe…

He pressed the stone to his lips, relishing the warmth leaking onto them. For a moment he hesitated.

Then he didn’t.

It slipped through his lips like butter, pressing against his tongue. Hosuh gagged, but he was no longer in control again.

It wasn’t really him that pushed the stone further down his throat, making him retch. It was like he was in a trance of adoration and lust, wanting more.

Tears slipped past his closed eyelids as he pushed down the stone further, the warmth now burning him internally. It slowly travelled down his throat, dropping in his stomach. The trance was lifted, leaving Hosuh with crushing regret and confusion.

_What have I done?_

Pain scorched his insides and he screamed, falling onto the ground. He clawed at his chest as it burnt all through his bloodstream, but nothing eased the pain. It steadily climbed, leaving Hosuh writhing alone.

His vision doubled, but he could still see the black, inky symbols marking his hands and arms. Hosuh screamed again, hearing the whispering voice louder now.

“You are mine.” The words weren’t his, but growled out of his own mouth.

Then, blissfully, Hosuh was aware of nothing more.


	33. Whispering Shadows (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen and Dan go to find Hosuh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, FINAL CHAPTER OF THIS ARC...unless you want an epilogue or something.  
Sorry, but this was rushed because I wanted to finish in time to watch Steven Universe Futurd finale ;)

Hosuh has been gone for quite some time.

At first, Stephen told himself that his friend needed the space – he was certainly on edge and needed to calm down. But now it had been almost two hours of no Hosuh in sight, and he was (if possible) more worried that he had been.

Hosuh’s quick character change was concerning to say in the least. To see such violent actions come from a healer – an overly gentle and kind one at that – was unnatural. Stephen had the feeling that there was something out of their control happening around them as they stayed oblivious.

A small regret wormed it’s way into his chest as he thought about the spiralling events from earlier. He was too dismissive of Hosuh, saying that he was overreacting. But now, as the night grew steadily darker, Stephen concluded that it must be the stone acting as a catalyst to this behaviour. Or, at least, the thought of the stone was.

Hosuh was, well, still Hosuh before they entered that cave. Now?

Stephen wished he listened to his silver-haired friend.

“I’m not waiting any longer.” Daniel’s voice pulled him back to the present. Without looking back, Stephen grabbed his staff and pulled up his hood.

“For once I agree with you.” He replied, striding towards the trees. Beside them, Hosuh’s satchel lay abandoned. The satchel has been so important to him, given to him by his mother – why had he left it?

“Come on, I see footprints!” Daniel called from his left. Stephen ran behind him, dodging trees. The footprints grew clearer.

Stephen would’ve ran into Hosuh if Dan hadn’t held out a hand to stop him. For a moment, he was confused.

“Dan, we need to get closer if we want to talk –“ Stephen’s voice died as he looked at the man in front of him.

It _was _technically Hosuh; same hair, same skin, same stance, same outfit. However, like Dan must’ve sensed, something was off about his friend.

For starters, Hosuh wasn’t even facing them, acting as if they weren’t there. It was strange, and Stephen found himself holding his staff tighter.

The second thing was that Hosuh hadn’t spoken yet, even though they just crashed through the bushes.

“Hosuh?” Daniel was the first to talk, stepping closer. Hosuh turned slowly, his expression lax.

Though nothing still was visibly changed about his friend, the unease only grew. Daniel must’ve felt this too, because he didn’t step forward.

“Hosuh, you need to get back to camp. It’s been hours.”

Hosuh only blinked in response, his feet firmly planted into the ground. He was staring at Daniel as if he was something new and fascinating.

Stephen studied Hosuh. There was something black on his arm, revealed by one of his sleeves rolled up halfway. The arm had been tucked behind his back, but Stephen caught a glimpse of what was hiding. It was almost like writing.

However, he didn’t have time to ponder that for long as the next action made his blood run cold.

Hosuh’s eyes, which were usually a gentle, soft blue had suddenly flashed a scarlet red, glinting in the night light.

The moment was gone and Daniel hadn’t noticed, his gaze elsewhere as it happened.

Something was really, really wrong with Hosuh.

“Dan RUN!” Stephen shouted, and many things happened at once.

Daniel darted away at his words, with no hesitation. Hosuh’s hand, which had been hanging loosely at his side, shot out with unnatural speed. Fingers closed around Daniel’s throat and lifted him into the air.

Eyes blazing, “Hosuh” turned to look as Stephen as Daniel’s legs kicked helplessly. His choked grunts filled the air.

Dark, black runes crept up to Hosuh’s face, stopping just beneath his eyes like tears. Stephen stared in shock, eyes widening.

The shadow of Hosuh turned its attention back to Daniel, his head tilting as the green haired clawed at his fingers. He was loosing, however. His eyes were already glazing over.

“No!” Stephen yelled, swinging his staff forward. The crown of the staff glowed a deep red.

With a hiss, “Hosuh” jumped out of the way, dropping into a crouch. Dan fell onto the ground, gasping for air.

Stephen ran to Dan’s side, giving him his sword as he kept his eyes focused on what was his friend.

“Hosuh” stood up slowly, dusting himself off. He was in no hurry, it seemed, like a hunter with their prey.

“Who are you?” Stephen shouted, his voice echoing through the forest. “What do you want?!”

“Hosuh” tilted his head again, blinking.

“I’m Hosuh.” The voice, though his, was used differently. The edge was harder, pitch deeper.

“Bullshit!” Stephen spat.

The imitator, without even a blink of warning, jumped at Stephen. He was thrown against a tree, crying out as his back made contact.

“Stephen!” He heard Dan croak, still not fully recovered. Stephen opened his eyes, feeling something warm run down his neck.

“Hosuh” was staring down at him, eyes glowing a blinding red. Stephen tried to dodge the oncoming hand but he was still dizzy.

Thankfully, Daniel did it for him.

A sword stopped the arm in its tracks, the blade digging deep into his flesh. “Hosuh” screamed, sounding inhuman. The imposter stumbled back, hissing, and Stephen quickly stood up.

Red eyes glowed, and it was suddenly charging at them again. It scooped them both up as if they were small pebbles, throwing them both against a rock. Stephen closed his eyes, trying to rid the pounding in his head.

Daniel was no better, panting as he clutched his leg. It was bent at an odd angle, the white of a bone cutting through the skin.

“Shit.” Stephen cursed, dragging Dan away as “Hosuh” struck again. His fist met the boulder, cracking it in two.

“What have you done with Hosuh?!” Stephen yelled again. Daniel moaned loudly as the imposter paused. A small smile laced on his lips.

“I am Hosuh now.” The pretender hissed, dropping into a crouch. Stephen growled, shielding Dan as “Hosuh” looked ready to pounce again.

“Give Hosuh back!” Stephen was now stalling him, trying to shake Dan into consciousness. Luckily, the imposter didn’t spot the actions, but let out a low, insane laugh that made the world freeze.

“Stephen…we have to weaken him…” Dan whispered, gasping. His leg was now soaking blood into Stephen’s robe.

“No! That’s Hosuh in there…it has to be.” Stephen cursed suddenly, crying out as “Hosuh” grabbed his foot, throwing him into the air.

“Stephen!” Daniel yelled. Stephen couldn’t answer, rising higher and higher into the air. And all of a sudden “Hosuh” was with him, eyes glowing dangerously. He was suspended impossibly in the air, hair frozen in place.

“Hosuh please!” Stephen begged, but it was no use; the imposter punched Stephen in the gut back towards the ground.

Air whistled past his ears as he spiralled to the ground. Above him, he could see “Hosuh” descending slowly, a stoic expression back in place. His heart clenched at the unfamiliarity of his friend, lost in the depths of the demon taking hold of him.

Because, he thought as he flew through the air, that’s what it must be. Hosuh was being controlled by this monster, this thing, and he was helpless. Only magic such as a healers would weaken the monster enough – but Hosuh wasn’t here anymore, and his eyes burnt with tears at the thought. All because of a stupid stone that they wanted to sell.

And Hosuh had known all along – his wand had even stopped glowing when they had entered –

His wand.

If they could harvest some of his power remaining in the wand. Sure, it would be hard and taxing on what energy they had left.

It was worth a shot.

If he survived this fall.

As if on queue, his staff slapped him in the face. He snatched it out of the air, twisting around so he was facing the ground.

With a grunt, Stephen shot a blast of dark magic at the ground. It sent a gust of air underneath him just as he was going to hit the ground, softening his fall.

It still hurt when he hit the ground. He gave a sharp yelp, staying paralysed on the forest floor. Daniel crawled over him, his leg dragging behind.

“Stephen!” He gently shook his shoulder, making him more alert. “Stephen we have to go! We can’t beat that thing…Hosuh’s gone…”

“No…” Stephen coughed, sitting up slowly. Dan stared at him, opening his mouth to answer. Stephen stopped him. “No – we need Hosuh’s wand!”

Realisation dawned on Daniel face. He had always been interested in magic, and it was a surprise he hadn’t seen it sooner.

“His bag…” Both turned at the same time, spotting the satchel just beyond the trees.

“Look out!” Dan yelled. Stephen rolled out of the way of “Hosuh’s” foot, which split the ground as it made contact.

He stumbled to his feet, diving to the side as the imposter struck again, snatching his wrist.

“Get the wand!” Stephen yelled as Dan tried to help the fight, but failed miserably. “Go!”

Dan nodded, crawling across the forest floor.

“Hosuh” pinned him to the ground, twisting his shoulder until it popped from its socket. Stephen cried out, writhing in his grip. But this imposter was taking his time, playing with its food instead of just eating it.

The staff was yanked out of his hand, tossed across the clearing. Strong hands punched him in the back, over and over again.

The pain was excruciating, and Stephen didn’t realise he was screaming until his throat was raw from the strain. “Hosuh” was cackling above him.

“No!”

“Hosuh” suddenly screamed, stumbling backwards. A blade was lodged deep in his shoulder, blood pumping down his shirt. Stephen crawled out from underneath him, dragging himself behind the rock that Dan had taken refuge.

They watched as “Hosuh” yanked the sword from his chest, snarling, and tossed it to the ground. Stephen felt his heart twist at the sight of the blood.

“What now?” Stephen asked, wincing at the pain it created.

Daniel was pale and shaking, but his eyes were bright and firm as he held out the aged wand.

“We try, I guess. Imagine ripping that thing from Hosuh’s body.” Daniel said. They both jumped as they heard footsteps come closer. Daniel looked down at the wand. “I don’t know what will happen to Hosuh though.”

Stephen wanted to question the comment but their time was up.

The boulder was splintered before their eyes, destroyed by a powerful blow. “Hosuh” stood in the rubble, eyes blazing. He didn’t seem fazed by the wounds he had gathered.

“You will not stand in my way any longer!” The imposter snarled, lunging at them.

Stephen and Dan held the wand in front of them as a shield.

Stephen thought of the real Hosuh, the one who would laugh at his bad jokes and give them constructive advice. The one who would never, ever hurt them.

“I’m sorry Hosuh!” Stephen yelled. The wand began to glow a brilliant gold. Dan gave him a reassuring smile. It was working.

“You think that can stop me?” “Hosuh” hissed. His hand moved to swat it from his hand, but as his hand hit the light it burnt before their eyes.

“Hosuh” let out a scream, falling to his knees. For a valued moment, his eyes flashed a soft blue. But the moment was over and scarlet eyes stared up at him, wide with shock.

Stephen mercilessly pushed the wand closer, narrowing his eyes.

“Get. Out.” Daniel spat. The demon shrieked and doubled over. The light faded.

Stephen collapsed, panting as the last of his energy was drained from him. Dan followed, eyes fluttering shut in fatigue. He wondered whether Hosuh could heal them –

Hosuh.

Adrenaline urged him to move forward and assess the limp form in front of him. Hosuh was still and cold, and for a moment Stephen thought he was dead.

Just as his fingers went to check a pulse, the silver-haired lurched upwards, gagging. Stephen watched in horror as shards of stone spilt from his mouth, looking like dying embers.

Shuddering, Hosuh’s blue eyes locked onto Stephen’s before he fell with a moan. Blood pooled around them, creating a small puddle.

“Hosuh, talk to me.” Despite the desperate want to fall asleep beside Daniel, Stephen ripped off some of his robe and pressed it against the wound on Hosuh’s shoulder. Hosuh moaned, opening his eyes slightly.

“What…” Hosuh began but was cut off by a series of coughs. Stephen hushed him, collapsing at his side.

“You need to rest. We all do.” He told him. Hosuh nodded.

“I’ve sent a distress signal.” Daniel was awake again, but barely. He dragged himself over to Stephen and Hosuh, lying on the grass.

“So now we wait.”

All friends lay together, staring up at the sun creeping into the sky. Stephen looked over at the others, noticing that they had both fallen asleep. With a weak smile, he did the same.

They would be fine now. And that’s what mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ READ ME PLS ~  
For a bit of fun, because we all need some with corona, I’ve decided to do another one shot or two/three shot based on one of the By The Way videos.  
Each week, I will be putting a notice like this one up for you to decide which one you want to see out of the selection I give.   
Just comment below, and if you want anything extra (like plot and stuff) then you can add that too. I’ll reply to all of you (if you are still reading this lol)  
So, selection for today:  
By the way...  
1\. Can you survive a nuclear war?  
2\. Can you survive on a desert island?  
3\. What if you were immortal?
> 
> Some of these selections might be available again so don’t worry ;)  
Bye


	34. Could You Survive On A Desert Island?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the most popular, so I went with this.   
Hosuh, Dan, Jay and Stephen find themselves stranded on an island after a plane crash.   
PLEASE READ NOTES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I’ve been sitting on the fence about this - I need some opinions of this. 
> 
> How would you feel about me starting a Discord?
> 
> It could have channels for this fic, suggestions and just DanFan things that we can talk about. We could share art and such...all that jazz.  
I REALLY NEED YOUR OPINIONS OF THIS ASAP...let’s say if 10 people want it, I start one?   
Or I can just leave it, y’know.  
Drop a kudos (but preferably a comment) if you like this idea, or say if you don’t. It’s cool.   
Bye

Stephen was laughing, Jay was plotting, Dan was sleeping and Hosuh was relaxing in one of the seats.

He looked out the plane window, watching, with fascination, the clouds that drifted by them. They shone bright yellows, oranges and purples, and staring at them was hypnotic. He could feel himself drifting off.

“DisneyLand! Yeah!” Stephen shouted, waving the leaflet in the air. It had been two hours already, but he still hadn’t fully cooled down. Jay was in front of them, sitting next to Dan. He looked between the crack of the seats, rolling his eyes. Hosuh gazed at him sleepily, giving him a smile.

“I swear I will end him in a minute.” The blonde muttered jokingly. Stephen gave a dramatic gasp, making some of the other passengers (though there weren’t many) look around.

“Do not kill my good mood!” Stephen shouted. Hosuh leapt up, shushing him by putting a hand over his mouth.

“I don’t think they like our loudness...” Hosuh whispered, looking around.

“Err, well that couple in the corner were arguing before pretty loudly –“ Jay began but Hosuh cut him off.

“I don’t think that’s the point. We have to be nice passengers. It’s a small plane.” Hosuh snuggles back into his chair, leaning against the window.

“Hey, you wanna play Go Fish?” Jay asked quickly into the silence. He held out his cards, shaking the pack. “Daniel’s asleep so…”

“I will beat you so bad!” Stephen snatched the cards through the gap, pulling them out of the packet. Hosuh smiled, sitting up.

“Sounds fun.”

“Card games are always fun on a plane flight.” Jay retorted. Hosuh grabbed some cards and they began to play.

Despite his boasting, Stephen couldn’t beat Jay – none of them could. When Stephen shouted at Jay for cheating the fifth time, Hosuh began to grow sleepy again, leaning against the wall. Though uncomfortable, it did the job.

He didn’t even realise he was still in a game until hands gently pulled the cards from his fingers. Hosuh opened one eye, blushing.

“Sorry, I –“

“It’s fine, Jay has officially bored you to sleep.” Stephen said. His hand snaked around Hosuh, pulling him carefully against his side rather than the wall. Immediately, Hosuh notes that Stephen was much warmer and comfier than the wall, and closed his eyes.

“I’ll wake you when we get there.” Stephen told him. Hosuh gave a small nod, smiling.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

When Hosuh was fully asleep, Jay turned to Stephen, a brow raised.

“You _like _him, don’t you?” He asked teasingly. Stephen blushed lightly, making Jay laugh.

“Of course I do. He’s cute.” Stephen pulled his gaze from Hosuh, staring at the cards. “Now Go Fish.”

~

Hosuh had woken up quickly, and at first he wasn’t sure why. At a first glance, the surroundings were the same.

But as the world came into focus, so did the situation. Lights were flickering. Floor was shaking.

Stephen’s face was etched in worry, cards lying forgotten on the small table. Jay and Daniel here kneeling in their seats, staring over at them.

Something was wrong.

“What’s going on?” Hosuh asked, fully awake. Stephen looked at him.

“I don’t know.” He answered. “We don’t know, but –“

A sudden jolt of the plane made him gasp, and some people screamed.

“This is your captain speaking.” A smooth voice came into the radio, flooding the small area. “As some of you may have noticed, we have ran into a few difficulties on this flight. As a precaution, we are going to do an emergency landing. Follow the instructions on the leaflet in your seats. Stay calm a-a –“ the speaker suddenly cut off as the plane shook again. Hosuh yelped, dogging his fingers into his seats.

“Here they are.” Stephen, though his eyes shone with panic, stayed calm as he handed Hosuh one of the leaflets. Hosuh quickly glanced outside, his stomach churning at the sight of the black clouds surrounding them. Rain lashed on the windows.

“Why did we fly straight into a storm?” Hosuh asked, mainly to himself. The plane shifted again, and the ocygen masks fell from the ceiling.

“Shit.” Dan swore, snatching one.

There was a sudden boom from outside, and the windows shattered. Hosuh screamed as shards flew at him; his arm shielded him for the most part, put some managed to scratch his face.

“Hosuh!” Stephen leaned over, pulling Hosuh away from the window and to the isle seat as wind howled through the opening.

Hosuh’s breath hitched as he looked at his arm – the sleeve was torn up and covered in blood, some shards still wedged in the skin. By the screams from around them, Hosuh guessed that some others had been attacked by the glass.

“Shit.” Jay looked over the seat, seeing Hosuh holding his arm close while gritting his teeth.

“Come on!” Stephen pulled the mask from the ceiling, holding it out for Hosuh. But he wasn’t able to reach it before the plane shook again, more violently.

Flames licked upwards quickly, smoke burning the back of his throat. He shut his eyes tight as a sudden feeling of weightlessness took hold of him.

They were falling.

Everything was out of control. No staff to tell them it’s fine, or it was a practice. This was real.

He heard the shouts of his friends around him, making his heart clench. He never wanted his last moments to be filled with terror.

Strong arms wrapped around him. Stephen. Hosuh wanted to say something, but he had became mute. The plane just kept falling, wind whistling past it. There was a huge lurch, a deafening bang, and the screams stopped.

Hosuh opened his eyes, eyes widening at all the sights that had stained him.

He was falling. That was the first thing he was aware of. When he looked up, he saw that the plane had finally torn itself apart, a great hole where he hand his friends had been. He couldn’t see any of them however, as he stared around him.

But he saw the corpses.

They were falling like he was, but eyes lifeless, limbs dangling awkwardly. Hosuh screamed then, pleading for anyone to catch him and save him.

He span through the sky, out of control. He was seemingly alone.

There was no warning when he hit water, back stinging at the contract. The cold made his limbs freeze and he was helpless as he slowly sank under. He could only rely on the current pulling him to safety.

Something hard collided with his head – plane debris or a rock he couldn’t be sure – and the world went black.

~

Gasping, Stephen crawled onto the sand, shivering in the cold rain. Around him was chaos.

But only one thing was in his mind in that moment, as he stood up with difficulty. It drummed in his brain, over and over.

They had to be alive.

“Jay? Hosuh? Dan?” Stephen yelled as loud as he could. Flashes of the burning passengers pressed his mind, but he pushed them away. Not now. That wasn’t them.

“Anyone?!” He screamed out.

Nothing answered him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read notes at the top of you haven’t :)


	35. Discord (not a chapter)

I made a discord, because lots of people seem to like the idea :)

https://discord.gg/PAcpCy  
  


that’s the link...hope you like it :)


	36. Can You Survive On A Desert Island (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen finds himself alone.

Smoke and ash was beginning to cloud the air, and Stephen dropped to his knees. He coughed, trembling.

“Anyone?” The possibility if anyone surviving this disaster was dwindling fast. It was chaos all around him, yet he still rose to his feet again and stumbled closer to the wreckage.

Stephen had been lucky, only getting tossed out of the plane close to the ocean, far away from the others. Unlike Hosuh, who was thrown off at a much higher height – to high to be fine after.

He closed his eyes as Hosuh’s stricken face flashed in his mind, and kept walking. It was the only thing he could do. He was surprised to find that he was almost unhurt, only a few scratches that could be pushed aside and a burn on his torso.

“Anyone here?” Stephen shouted, ending in a cough. His ears strained for an answer. “Help!”

There. Something closer to the ocean had made a noise, and Stephen immediately ran over to the general direction. His eyes scanned desperately for any life, and he almost screamed in joy at the familiar blonde hair.

“Jay!” Stephen charged into the water, wincing as the salt crept into his wounds. Jay said something he couldn’t catch.

His friend was hanging onto a piece of burnt plastic, but was slipping as it rocked unsteadily. His face was twisted with pain, eyes wide as he slowly sank deeper. Stephen swam towards him quickly, smiling as the familiar face. His smile changed when he noticed how much Jay was struggling, only kicking one leg weakly.

“I got you, hang on!” Stephen swam to the plastic and began to push it closer to the shore. He wasn’t experienced enough at swimming to carry Jay back himself, but the idea still worked, only slower. At first Jay began to help, but he soon settled on holding onto the plastic as hard as he could.

When sand grazed Stephen’s shoes, he let Jay rest on his shoulder as they stumbled to shore, panting. Once they were fully out of the water they both collapsed on the wet sands.

“Thanks.” Jay gasped. “I couldn’t swim…my ankle…” He coughed. Stephen looked down at Jay’s ankle, grimacing at its odd angle.

“That looks like it hurt.” Stephen muttered. He sat up, still scanning the area for anyone else. With a sinking feeling, he couldn’t spot Dan or Hosuh anywhere.

“No one else is with you?” Jay asked quietly, copying Stephen’s movement. Stephen shook his head, looking at the darkening sky.

Jay ran a hand through his hair, sighing shakily. The sight of the plane wreckage only lowered their moral. It was still on fire in some areas, the dying flames dancing in the breeze.

“Come on.” Jay unsteadily got up, cursing in pain. Stephen was immediately at his side, letting him lean on his shoulder.

“What are you doing?” He asked. Jay gestured to the fire that was shrinking quickly.

“Fire. We’re going to need that.” Stephen nodded, pushing his worries from his mind for a minute as he searched for wood. Thankfully, he saw a group of trees close by. Together, the two friends stumbled over to them. Stephen snapped some sticks off the top whilst Jay gathered some leaves.

Both didn’t want to go near the wreckage, but they had to.

It was worse than they thought.

Some bodies were still flung across the metal, charred and bloody. Stephen heard Jay gag.

“Are any of them...?” Jay asked quietly. Stephen shook his head, not recognising any belongings or features.

“This wasn’t where we were sitting.” He replied. He quickly lit one of the sticks, carrying it over to the shaded area he and Jay had picked.

It was strange; it felt like hours had passed, but by the location of the sun in the sky, it couldn’t have been. It hadn’t moved. It was surprising how quickly he and Jay did the previous actions, and how long it felt.

Just as Jay placed a few leaves on the flaming stick, Stephen heard a shout echo across the island.

Jay froze, hand hovering in the air.

“I guess you heard that too.” Jay stood up and Stephen supported him again. Together, they both followed the sound.

“Help! Please! Anyone! My friend…” the caller cut off, coughing. Stephen and Jay came out of the trees, scanning the beach. Stephen’s eyes widened at the sight of Daniel, looking like he was going to collapse, half dragging a body with him. His heart froze when he recognised the long hair.

Hosuh.

Stephen ran with Jay, stumbling to where Dan was calling out, desperate.

“Dan!” Jay shouted. Daniel turned to them, eyes lightening up.

“Guys! It’s Hosuh…he –“ Daniel cut off, coughing hard. Stephen wasted no time dropping to his knees, gently feeling Hosuh’s neck for a pulse.

“He’s not breathing!” Jay cried out. The blonde folded his hands together, pressing against Hosuh’s chest.

Stephen and Daniel watched quietly as Jay pressed Hosuh’s chest over and over, occasionally stopping to breathe into his mouth. Daniel fell to the ground, legs finally giving out beneath him.

Then, just as Jay began to shout curses, Hosuh gasped, his body convulsing as he fought for air. Stephen gave a small laugh of relief, helping his friend sit up properly and cough all the water out from his lungs. Hosuh still hadn’t opened his eyes, panting as Jay and Stephen held him up.

Blood dripped onto Stephen’s hand, and he followed the trail. A large gash was bleeding on the side of Hosuh’s head, staining his hair.

“He’s probably got concussion.” Stephen pointed to the wound. Jay nodded as Daniel pulled off his jacket and pressed it against the injury.

Hosuh finally opened his eyes. They were glazed and confused, a sure sign of concussion, but he still smiled when he saw his friends around him.

“Welcome back to the world of the living.” Stephen joked. Hosuh gave a small laugh before closing his eyes again, flopping against Stephen’s side.

“He just fell unconscious.” Jay frowned. “We can’t do much about that apart from try and keep him awake for longer the next time he wakes up.”

“We should warm him up.” Stephen suggested. He gently placed Hosuh on his back, turning to Dan.

“Are you hurt?” He asked. Dan shook his head.

“Not too much. Just exhausted.” He answered. He spotted Jay wincing. “What’s wrong with Jay?”

“Broken ankle.” Jay answered. Daniel moves over to the blonde, letting him lean on his shoulder like a crutch.

The walk back to the fire they made wasn’t a long one, but it was slowed dramatically by the two injured people. Eventually, they got to the fire, which was almost out.

Jay hopped over with Daniel, ripping off more leaves and throwing them onto the fire until it was a larger flame.

Grunting, Stephen lay Hosuh onto the sand. Daniel and Jay flopped to the ground, Jay panting hard and leaning against Daniel.

“Are you ok?” Dan asked as Stephen knelt beside Hosuh, gently trying to shake him awake.

“My ankle just hurts like a bitch.” Jay muttered. Stephen pulled off his hoodie and tossed it to them.

“Cushion it with this.” He told them.

Hosuh suddenly gave a moan, eyes fluttering open. He looked around in confusion.

“Where are we?” He asked quietly. Stephen pressed Daniel’s jacket against the gash on his head, and Hosuh winced.

“Don’t you remember? The plane crash?” Stephen asked. Hosuh shook his head slowly.

“What happened?” He asked. Daniel answered.

“The plane had some kind of error when we were going through a storm…and it crashed over this island. That’s where we are now.”

“Oh.” Hosuh blinked, shivering. “Do we have any water or food?”

“We could go and collect some water off the leaves.” Jay suggested. He held up a sand covered water bottle. “I still had my water bottle in my pocket so…”

“I could do that whist Stephen keeps and eye on you and Hosuh.” Dan stood up when Stephen nodded. “Me and Stephen aren’t actually hurt that much, just tired.”

Thankfully, it looked like it had rained on the island recently, judging by the damp trees and rocks.

“Sounds good for now.” Stephen tossed another stick on the fire as he watched Dan leave. Hosuh had fallen back unconscious when he wasn’t looking. Stephen sighed, watching Jay beginning to fall asleep himself.

All they had to do now was wait for rescue.


	37. Can You Survive On A Desert Island? (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are slowly getting worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been ages, I know, but I’ve been busy. This writing isn’t my best at all, so sorry about that too.

The sun rose for the third time since he, Jay, Hosuh and Daniel had been stranded on the island, and its bright rays forced Stephen out of his fitful slumber. Beside him, Jay was still dead to the world, his ankle carefully splinted by sticks.   
Other than that, things hadn’t gotten much better.  
Hosuh was still mostly unconscious; although the bleeding has stopped, his head still pained him, leaving him moaning on the ground. Daniel had tried to salvage things from the plane to make a shelter, but it was easier said than done. Most of it was useless, or they didn’t know how to make it useful. They only managed to make a small shelter by a tree. Thankfully, it hadn’t rained yet. But it was only a matter of time.  
On the other hand, rain was needed, as they had ran out of water the other night. Food was scarce, and though Stephen knew he would be fine for another day or two, he worried about Jay and Hosuh.   
They needed the food the most for healing. Jay was forced to stay grounded, and Hosuh wasn’t aware of what was going on anymore. Daniel was the only other that could help.   
“Looks like its going to rain.” Dan’s voice noted from behind him. Bracken snapped as he moved out of the trees, holding something in his hands.   
“You got some fruit?” Stephen asked, smiling for the first time in days.  
“Yeah!” Daniel sat down, grabbing some glass to start cutting it. “There’s more, but I didn’t want to pick them all now. I got as many as I could.”   
“Fuck!” Stephen grinned, laughing shakily. “I never thought I would be this excited to see fruit!” Daniel laughed with him, pulling Jay from his sleep. His cheeks, Stephen noticed suddenly, were slightly flushed. He hoped it wasn’t from fever.   
“What did I miss?” Jay asked, yawning. His yawn turned into a cough. Still, he wore a small smile, which grew at the sight of the fruit. “Fruit?”  
“I hope it’s juicy.” Daniel muttered, carefully placing the fruit he sliced on another piece of glass. “I’m already thirsty again.”  
Jay dragged himself forward, pulling himself up against a tree with a wince. He grabbed a piece of fruit, biting into it.  
“It tastes like a peach, but it’s not furry like one.” Jay grinned at them. “But it’s nice!”  
Daniel, now finished with cutting, bit into one himself. Stephen laughed, taking the cut pieces to Hosuh, who still lay asleep.  
“Hosuh…” Stephen gently shook his shoulders. Hosuh gave a moan, blinking his eyes open. They were still clouded with concussion.   
“Oh hey…” Hosuh smiled at him, blinking around. “Where are we?”  
“Still on the island, remember?” Stephen told him gently, pushing some hair out of his face. Hosuh thought for a minute, then gave a small “oh.”   
Stephen carefully encouraged Hosuh into a more upright position. Unlike the other times, Hosuh managed to do it partly himself, giving Stephen small hope.   
“Here. Look what Dan found.” Stephen smiled, showing Hosuh the cut pieces of fruit. Hosuh blinked.   
“I’m not that hungry.” He replied eventually. Stephen shook his head, placing a piece in Hosuh’s hand.  
“We haven’t eaten for a few days…you must be.” When Hosuh shook his head, Stephen continued. “Well, you need something. Just try it.”   
Hosuh hesitantly placed the slice in his mouth, chewing slowly. Stephen rubbed his shoulder, earning a small smile.  
“Eat as much as you can. I’m going to try and find some water.” Stephen moved away from him, grabbing a fruit and taking a big bite. It felt good to have something in his stomach, and it boosted his moral.   
“I’m going to search further in the forest.” He grabbed the empty bottle, stretching. He turned to them. “Keep the fire going.”  
Jay threw a stick into the fire, beginning to eat another fruit. “Can do.”  
Stephen grabbed a few more fruits for himself before heading into the forest (jungle? Whatever) and searching the leaves for droplets.   
He worked for a while, and the water bottle was halfway full when the first droplets of rain fell from the sky. He didn’t notice them at first, but the droplets quickly turned to a downpour. Stephen yelped, holding the bottle above his head as he ran back to his friends.   
It took a while to get back, the wet floor making it hard for him to run. When he finally broke through the trees, he saw that things had quickly gone south.   
His worst fear had been confirmed: the rain had put the fire out, and their small shelter wasn’t enough to save them from the rain.   
Jay and Hosuh were pressed against the trees, trying to stay as clear of the rain as they could. Although (thanks to the hunk of metal above them) rain wasn’t landing directly on their heads, they still were getting soaked by the rain carried in the wind. Hosuh was barely conscious, pressed against Jay’s side. Jay wasn’t doing too well himself either; his eyes were beginning to glaze over with illness, and he was shivering. Despite Jay’s efforts to keep Hosuh dry, it wasn’t working, and Hosuh was also drenched to the bone.  
Stephen knee he must look the same way, but for him the rain was more of a relief, cool against his skin. But Jay was quickly getting sicker, and Hosuh didn’t have the strength to keep himself warm. It was dangerous for them both.  
“Where’s Dan?” Stephen shouted over the rain. Jay pointed to the far end of the shore, coughing.  
Stephen wasted no time in running there, guessing what Daniel was doing. Sure enough, he found the green haired struggling with a large chunk of metal from the plane that had been buried in the sand. Wordlessly, Stephen helped him carry it.  
“We should’ve made a shelter first.” He heard Daniel mutter. He didn’t reply, only moved faster.   
Once they found Jay and Hosuh again, they placed the chunk of metal in front of them like a door, before running off to grab more.   
The process took a while, and it was only when the first of thunder rumbled overhead that they were done. They had constructed a small box around them all – just enough to keep the rain out. In the morning, Stephen vowed to make a proper shelter with all the pieces. But now wasn’t the time to be picky.  
Stephen squeezed himself inside, pressing himself against a shivering Jay. Daniel came in after him, and they all huddled together.   
Jay coughed, his whole body shaking.  
“I got…fruit.” He announces breathlessly after his coughing fit. Like a proud child, he revealed the fruit that he had bundled in his shirt. Stephen let out a small smile.   
“Well, now I have a lot of water.” He handed the bottle to Jay, who pressed it against Hosuh’s lips. With a moan, Hosuh drank, his eyes fluttering open.   
“Feel any better?” Daniel asked. Hosuh nodded slowly.   
“A little.” He shivered, handing the bottle to Jay. “Where are we?”  
“Stuck on an island, remember?” Stephen repeated himself, not letting his worry show as he smiled at Hosuh. Hosuh hesitated, then let out a small “oh.” His memories still weren’t working right, and it frightened Stephen.  
The rain lashed against the metal as they waited for the storm to be over. Jay fell asleep, head resting on Stephen’s shoulder. Hosuh stayed awake for a little longer, actually engaging in conversation for a few minutes. Of course, he asked how everyone was before drifting asleep.   
The rain didn’t last long after that, or maybe it did and Stephen hadn’t noticed, but eventually they could remove the metal surrounding them. Stephen gently nudged Jay awake whilst Daniel tried in vain to start the fire again.   
“Hey, the rain stopped.” Jay looked up at the sky, then coughed. Hosuh shifted next to him, opening his eyes blearily.  
“My head hurts.” He murmured, trembling. Stephen tried not to look at their damaged camp, instead holding Hosuh close to him as he mumbled.  
Dan looked up at him, his eyes full of hopelessness as the sky grew darker. The fire refused to start – the ground was too wet.   
There was a sudden sound moving closer to them, making Stephen jump. At first, he thought it was more thunder, and he cursed. But it was too steady, too long to be thunder.  
“People! Stephen! In the helicopter!” Daniel suddenly shouted, waving and pointing. Stephen stood up, accidentally knocking Jay to the ground.  
“HEY!” Stephen waved his arms like Dan. The moment was surreal, like a movie ending. He thought they were going to die here.   
But as the helicopter slowly made their way towards them, Stephen let out a laugh, hugging Daniel.   
As cliché as it was, one thought bloomed into Stephen’s mind as he watched the helicopter lower itself onto the island, Daniel laughing next to him.  
_Everything is going to be fine now. _


	38. Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hosuh is tired and overworked. Stephen helps. Stosuh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short and unedited, sorry

Hosuh lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. Though exhausted, he couldn’t fall asleep – it was like some kind of barrier was blocking him. He groaned, running a hand over his face as thoughts swarmed his mind.  
This wasn’t the first time he couldn’t get to sleep, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last, but each time it felt like Hosuh was a shell of what he was. He couldn’t concentrate for long, and was in a bad mood lots of the time. This time, it had been three days since he last had sleep. It was torture. Torture that he couldn’t do anything about it. All he had for company were his own thoughts, which really weren’t that pleasant during these times.   
Giving up, Hosuh sighed and reached for his phone. He sat up, his bloodshot eyes scanning articles on the internet that hopefully would pass time quicker.   
He was on his phone until morning, the minutes crawling by until the first beams of light shone through his curtains. Hosuh let out another groan, slowly getting up from his slouch. His back ached, and he rubbed it wearily before throwing on some clothes.   
His phone buzzed an hour or so later; Hosuh was lying on the sofa when it vibrated against his skin. He unlocked it, staring at the message left for him and trying to understand it.  
Stephen: only one more day and then you have to deal with me for a whole week ;)  
“Shit.” Hosuh completely forgot that Stephen was coming over to his for the week. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to see his friend – it was the complete opposite – but he didn’t want Stephen seeing him like this. He would worry, and Hosuh didn’t want someone worrying over him.   
“Better clean up…” Hosuh muttered to himself, standing up slowly. His limbs ached, and he didn’t realise he was moving to the bathroom until he almost fell into the bath. He let out a yelp, steadying himself.   
Once he had cleaned up to some degree, he looked at himself in the mirror, wincing.   
Dark bags were shadowed under his eyes, a stark contrast against his skin. His eyes were still looking slightly bloodshot, but hey, his hair wasn’t greasy anymore.   
In a vain act to try and make himself look more alert, he tied his hair into a ponytail.  
(It didn’t work)  
Hosuh ran his hand down his face, shuffling back into the kitchen to make some food. Stephen would probably want some. But it really wasn’t a good idea he soon found out, after almost setting several objects on fire, and almost gassing his whole house. Usually Hosuh liked to think of himself as a good and safe cook, but now he couldn’t even remember what a spoon was. It frustrated him, and he threw a pan against the wall in a small retaliation to his anger.   
He regretted it almost immediately, cursing and scooping it off the floor. He still had the pan in his hand when he was watching the tv, unaware that’s he had forgot to put it away.   
He didn’t know how he was going to persuade Stephen that he was fine.

~

A knocking on the door shifted Hosuh’s attention away from the clock on the wall. It was dark out, early hours of morning trickling by as he tried to clear his mind.   
He didn’t move until the person knocked again. Sighing, he pulled himself off his desk, wondering who was out at this time. It was two in the morning.  
“Coming.” Hosuh muttered as the visitor knocked once more. Slowly, he undid the lock, swinging the door open. His mind took a moment to recognise who it was.  
“Stephen?!” Hosuh stared at his friend, who was grinning hugely. The purple-haired pulled him into a hug.  
“Surprise!!!” He yelled enthusiastically. Hosuh smiled, pulling him into the house.   
“Why are you here at two in the morning?” He asked, taking his bag. Stephen smiled sheepishly, stretching.   
“I did say I would get here tomorrow…and it is tomorrow now!” Hosuh shook his head at his friend’s antics.  
“You could’ve gotten a later flight…” he sighed, but was still smiling. For a moment, it felt like his mind wasn’t exhausted.   
“You must be tired. Come on.” Hosuh took Stephen’s hand, pulling him to his spare bedroom. Stephen didn’t protest, yawning as they passed rooms.  
“Worth it.” He murmured, making Hosuh give a weak chuckle. “Besides, you look tired too.”  
Tired was an understatement, but Hosuh appreciated his efforts to be polite.  
“A rough few days.” Was all Hosuh said, avoiding Stephen’s gaze.   
Stephen crawled into bed, fully clothed, and held out his hand. Hosuh took it, and yelped when he was pulled in with him. He was pressed against Stephen’s chest, making him blush.  
“We can relax together then.” Stephen explained, pulling up the sheets. Hosuh was touched by his kindness, but shifted in the bed. He had a big feeling that Stephen had already guessed what was up with him. So much for trying to hide it.   
“It’s fine - I’m fine - it’s just –“ Hosuh began, but Stephen cut him off.   
“It looks like you haven’t slept in days.” He stated. When Hosuh didn’t answer, Stephen asked him. “How long has it been?”   
“Four days.” Hosuh whispered. Stephen cursed quietly, pulling him closer.  
“Focus on my breathing. Close your eyes.” He ordered. Hosuh did as he said, trying to focus on the steady breaths.  
Minutes past, and Hosuh felt himself relax for the first time in four days. He felt his mind finally resting, and he let out a sigh as he felt sleep enter his brain. He didn’t know how Stephen did it.   
“Thanks.” Hosuh muttered. Stephen gave a small chuckle, his voice also slurred with tiredness.   
“No problem.” He hummed. He felt Stephen’s lips press against his forehead after a moments silence, and didn’t pull away. He snuggled deeper into Stephen’s embrace, smiling as his mind rested. 


	39. Wrong (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RPG AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while...  
This book will probably end at 50 chapters, but it’s not dead yet, don’t worry :)

Thunder echoed around him, lightning cutting through the black sky. The flash lit up the destruction around him, every corpse, every crater.

Hosuh kept running, breaths coming in small pants as tears dripped down his face, creating a trail behind him. His eyes were wide with terror – well, one was. The other was a bloodied mess, a slash deep across it.

His feet splashed through a puddle, the dirty water coating his already soaked legs. His tunic was in a similar shape, blood coating the white folds. He wasn’t sure if it was his blood or someone else’s.

Hosuh’s chest burned, legs ached, wounds throbbed, but he kept running deeper and deeper into the forest, terror the only thing pushing him beyond his limits.

He didn’t want to die.

Hosuh’s foot suddenly caught on something, sending him crashing to the ground. He landed on his side, letting out a dry sob at the sight of what he had tripped over.

It was the body of a soldier who was fleeing like he was doing, but didn’t make it. His eyes stared at Hosuh, lifeless. The rest of his body was torn open, skinned alive.

Hosuh’s breath caught and he scrambled backwards, palms now coated in dirt.

“When did it go so wrong?” Hosuh gasped, shaking. “When did it get so –“

Trees quaked as a roar louder than the thunder itself tore through the air. Hosuh’s eye widened and he pushed himself to his feet.

It was too close.

The roar sounded again, close enough to make his ears hurt. He risked a glance upwards, and his blood ran cold at the sight of a crimson eye staring at him through the trees.

It had found him.

“No!” Hosuh forced him weary legs to run, but his luck had ran out. The ground was too slippery, and Hosuh had only gotten a few strides before losing his balance.

The creature was gaining on him, sticks crunching beneath it as it approached. When Hosuh could smell the blood of the fallen soldiers on its lips, he screamed.

Why couldn’t it just leave him alone? It had already taken out a town, the army, his _best friend –_

Hosuh threw off his shoes in a last attempt to get a better grip on the mud, digging his toes into it. He began to run again, weaving through the trees as he desperately searched for some escape. The monster gave the chase, batting the trees out of the way like toys.

There was no escape for him, he knew it. He was going to die like the others, torn apart by the claws of this beast. The forest was bare of any refuge, no shelter, no hope.

Lightning struck again. It cast light on a cliff edge that had been shrouded by the darkness. Out of instinct, Hosuh stopped, skidding in the dirt.

The drop was high, water twisting through at the bottom. Hosuh turned back to the monster, which was quickly gaining on him. He had a few more seconds to think before it burst through the trees and sliced his body in half.

He wondered whether he should just let it happen – it shouldn’t be too long for him to die, and he wanted to be with Stephen again.

He had never seen Stephen die, but his scream was enough. It still haunted Hosuh’s mind as his friend called out his name for the last time.

But the stubborn part of him didn’t want to die this way, a nameless body on the side of a cliff. That was why, before he’d even made up his mind, he jumped.

It felt like he was flying for a few bliss moments before gravity pulled him down to the rushing waters below. Hosuh closed his eyes, holding out his arms like wings.

_“Are you ready for this?” _

_Hosuh jumped, smiling at Stephen. The purple-haired has his arms folded. _

_“You’ve been staring at that window for a long time.” He pointed out. Hosuh smiled again, looking back out of the window. He held his wand tight, ribbon tickling his hands._

_“It’s a nice view. You can see the whole kingdom from here.” He replied. His reflection cast its eyes downwards. “Could be my last.” _

_“Hey, don’t talk like that.” Stephen placed a hand on his shoulder. “We’ve done this before, remember? And this time we have the king’s personal army with us! This dragon doesn’t stand a chance!” _

_“Yes but…” Hosuh sighed, staring at the hills beyond. “I wonder how much longer our luck will last.” _

_“Long enough.” Stephen grinned, rubbing his back. Hosuh gave a small laugh, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. _

_“Long enough.” He repeated, taking Stephen’s hand. _

The wind rushed past his ears, the thunder finally drowned out. Hair brushed against his cheek, tickling his face. It was like he was suspended in time, and he wished it would stay that way.

It didn’t last.

A cold suddenly drenched him and his back stung. He was barely aware that he had hit the water, focused on staring out at the sky through its murky depths. He couldn’t see the monster.

Cold currents tossed and tugged him, sending him slamming into rocks. Water clogged his throat and nose, making him thrash in panic. His wounds burned, and he could feel himself blacking out under the waves.

Just as he was sure he was going to die, he was spat out of the river’s currents and onto land.

Grass tickled his cheek, a flower resting against his hand. It was a stark contrast to the bloodied fields he was previously surrounded by.

Coughing, Hosuh pushed himself fully out of the river, collapsing on his front. Rain lashed onto his body but he could barely feel it. His skin was numb.

Lighting and thunder flashed and boomed around him as he lay, eye glazing over. His breaths slowed to a pathetic wheeze, unable to draw a breath. Blood leaked out beneath him, staining the flowers.

Shelter was just in front of him, not much but enough, but it seemed like miles and miles away. He desperately wanted to get out of the rain, but he couldn’t stand anymore. His legs had finally exhausted themselves.

“I can’t…no…not…” half sentences formed on Hosuh’s lips as his fingers slowly dug into the dirt. He pulled himself forward, letting out a choked scream as rocks dug into his cuts.

However, his eye stayed focused on the small shelter in front of him and didn’t move away. In the same fashion, he pulled himself closer and closer, blood dripping from his blind eye and down his neck. A trail of scarlet followed him, mixing in with the dirt and rain.

Hosuh kept going, letting out a sigh of relief as he managed to heave his top half into the shelter. With a grunt, he pulled himself in completely, crammed against the rock.

The shelter was only just big enough for him to fit in, his toes still caught in the rain. Hosuh lay his head against the dry grass, letting his eye gaze at his surrounding for what he assumed to be the last time.

He watched the wind howl, the lighting strike and the rain fall until his eye closed shut.


	40. Wrong (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINAL CHAPTER OF THIS BOOK, SEE MORE BELOW

The world was silent.

Everything around was barely a whisper in the charred remains of the forest, and that was when Stephen woke up.

The silence was what had woken him, he supposed, as he opened his eyes painfully. One of them was swollen shut, the bruise spreading all the way down his cheek. The purple-haired brushed his fingers against it with a small wince.

Clouded memories were flickering in his mind, but they were too blurry to make sense of. All Stephen could focus on was the painful throbbing of his head, and how blood was dripping down his neck.

It was then, when he slowly looked up, that he noticed the carnage around him. The burnt corpses, the splatters of blood staining the once peaceful fields – his breath hitched as the smell of burning flesh hit his senses.

With a panicked cry, he pressed himself against a tree, yelping when his arm jostled painfully. Like his face, it was horribly swollen and turning purple. Hosuh would know how to fix it.

Hosuh.

_Hosuh’s scared eyes looked at him in the last moment of peace, when they realised they were both going to die. Stephen was more hopeful, ready to take Hosuh’s hand and run. This was a death trap. The king must’ve known this. _

_The dragon was huge, it’s slitted eye trained on the army in front of it. They were just ants to this thing, Stephen realised. _

_Stephen felt his hand reach out, ready to take Hosuh’s soft hand, but a startling pain struck against his head and he felt himself flying through the air. _

_Then, blackness, with the flickering thought of Hosuh still clinging onto his mind._

“Hosuh?” Stephen croaked, his jaw stiff with pain. He stood up shakily, pushing the pain back.

Where was he? Hosuh had never left him, if he wasn’t here now then he could only be –

“Hosuh!” Stephen yelled, eyes searching wildly through the corpses. His heart was beating erratically as he looked, hoping, _praying _–

There was no white cloth in the charred remains, nor was there any trace of Hosuh. Stephen let a flicker of hope flare in his chest which gave him the strength to keep looking for his friend.

No, they were more than friends now.

“Hosuh!” Stephen stumbled through the battlefield, his laboured breaths echoing in the silence.

His pace grew faster as he spotted a familiar bag at the edge of the clearing, shadowed by the broken trees. Stephen grabbed it, pressing it against his chest. Sure enough, when he opened the bag he found jars of herbs with Hosuh’s untidy scrawl labelling what they were.

He looked up from the material, eyes widening at the unmistakable dragon footprints that lead far into the forest. Without a second thought, he followed them, his heart sinking slowly in his chest. If Hosuh had been chased by the thing, despite his best wishes, there was no way he would’ve survived.

Stephen picked up his pace, ignoring the steady throbbing in his head, ducking under the fallen tree trunks as he went. Giant claw marks were etched into the bark and dirt around him and he tried not to keep focus on them.

“Hosuh!” Stephen yelled again. He listened as his voice echoed through the trees, but heard no reply. “Hosuh!”

Thankfully, the dragon was nowhere in sight. Stephen guessed it has left once everyone was dead, and moved to the castle the king wanted to protect so dearly. He didn’t spare a thought to what had happened to him, rage boiling in his chest at the thought of the man. Whether he knew it or not, he sent all the soldiers – and Hosuh, his only true friend – into a death sentence. The castle could burn for all he cared.

The footprints were gone.

They ended a few feet from a cliff edge, and Stephen sank to his knees. The bag dropped beside him.

“Hosuh.” The name felt sacred on his lips and it didn’t deserve to be said by him anymore.

He didn’t want to think of what Hosuh’s last moments would have been, trapped at the edge of a cliff. He would’ve been so scared, and Stephen wasn’t there –

But now Hosuh wasn’t there. Stephen slowly got up in a trance like state, unable to cry. All he knew he wanted was to get out of here.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, standing up again. He clutched the bag close to his chest, muttering into the fabric. “I’m sorry…”

Where he was going he didn’t know. He made his way down the edge of the cliff, feeling the ground slope beneath him. The rushing water was blasting in his ears now, making his head ache painfully. He was forced to stop when the pain was too much.

With a groan, he collapsed onto the ground. He dug his nails into the dirt, breathing heavily.

“Hosuh…” Stephen whispered, breath hitching. He felt his eyes brim with tears and they fell into the earth in rapid succession. “Hosuh…I’m sorry I…I…”

He could barely breathe, turning his head towards the sky. The tears fell quick and hard.

There was something on the bank opposite him.

His eyes didn’t spot it at first, and he still wouldn’t have if the rising sun hadn’t shone its rays onto it. Stephen stood up, eyes widening.

Handprints.

Handprints that clearly were dragging their body across the bank, into what only could be a cave.

Stephen didn’t think twice before climbing into the rapids, ploughing through the water. The current stung, riding all the way up to his shoulders, but he refused to let it pull him down. He pushed his way to the other side of the bank, panting.

“Please…” Stephen muttered. He followed the trail, cautiously entering the cave a few metres away. It was etched in the cliff face, almost invisible.

There, lying in the centre of the glimmering rocks, was Hosuh. Stephen let out a cry, rushing to his side and cradling his face. His skin was pale and cold, body limp and lifeless in his grip. A large gash had plucked out one of his crystal eyes, and scarred his delicate skin. It was stark against his pale complexion, still oozing a small amount of blood.

Blood, that was stained into Hosuh’s clothes, his hair, his skin – he had long gashes across his body and legs.

And he wasn’t breathing.

“No…” Stephen wailed, fingers searching on his neck. “Please…”

There was something. A weak, unsteady flutter against his fingertips. He didn’t have long at all.

A minute at most.

Immediately, Stephen ripped open the bag beside him, eyes scanning desperately for the correct bottle. Hosuh’s messy writing labelled each one paired with instructions of use, thankfully.

“Come on!” Stephen tossed the bottles to the side, skimming their words. “Revival, revival, thank god!” Stephen gripped the bottle in his hand, pulling out a spoon with the other. The red liquid jostled in the jar as he poured, glancing at the instructions.

_Four spoonfuls at most, _the writing read. Stephen placed the bottle to the ground, cupping Hosuh’s head in his hand.

“I’m going to keep you alive, I promise.” Stephen whispered. He pressed the spoon against Hosuh’s lips, letting out a sob as liquid ran across the sides of his mouth rather than inside.

“Come on!” Stephen tried again, refilling h the spoon. This time he succeeded, tilting the silver-haired’s head back to ease it down his throat. Still, his chest did not rise or fall.

“Hosuh please!” Stephen tried again, and once more after, with the same results. Hosuh remained cold and lifeless, head hanging limply from his arm.

The last spoonful. Stephen filled it as much as he could, pressing it against his lips again. He poured it down his throat, shaking.

Nothing.

“Fuck!” Stephen threw the spoon against the wall in frustration, tears blurring his vision. He had been so close, so fucking close –

A strangled, gasping breath broke through the air, followed by a series of choked coughs. Stephen looked down in shock, daring to believe it.

“Hosuh!” Stephen cried out. Hosuh was gasping for air, but his eyes remained shut. His breaths calmed, but remained uneven and weak. But he was alive, which meant there was still hope.

Stephen held Hosuh close with one hand, refusing to let go, as the other rummaged through the bag. He found a gauze and a jar of herbs labelled “infection”. He emptied the jar completely, placing the herbs on the ground. Regretfully, he let go of Hosuh too, dashing to the lake shore.

With the jar clutched in his hand, he scooped out some of the water, hoping it was clean enough. From there he ran back into the cave and placed Hosuh on his lap.

His breaths were fading, barely audible against Stephen’s own. With a worried glance, the purple-haired tore off a chunk of material from his shirt and dipped it in the water.

Gently, he wiped the blood off Hosuh’s torn half of his face, watching more bubble to the surface.

_Mash and place on wound and cover with gauze or bandage, _the instructions read. Stephen followed them carefully, placing the mashed herb across the gash. With steady hands, he fixed the gauze on top of the eye and along the rest of the injury.

He repeated this process again and again for the rest of his wounds. He pulled Hosuh’s tunic off entirely, deciding it was too ruined to be a help, and covered the healer in his own cloak.

After giving him a potion of strength, Stephen was helpless. He could only watch, hoping that Hosuh would pull through. He was in bad shape, the worst he had ever seen, and even now he wasn’t sure what was going to happen.

He wanted to stay awake until Hosuh was completely better, but apparently his mind had other plans. Slowly, his vision blacked out, and he fell asleep with Hosuh tightly held in his arms.

~

It only felt like a few minutes, but by the look of the sun sinking in the sky, Stephen was shocked to find he had slept most of the day. He frantically looked down at Hosuh, relieved to find him still breathing – stronger than he had been before.

The silver-haired was leading against him, his breaths no longer shaky but still weak. Stephen decided to busy himself by changing the bandages and replacing the herb ointment.

It was then where Hosuh stirred weakly, opening his eye a crack. Stephen paused, breath caught in his throat.

“Hosuh?” He whispered. Hosuh’s eye fixed on him slowly and he tried to say something. All that came out was a gasp, too weak to be anything more.

Stephen grabbed Hosuh’s hand, pressing it against his own cheek. Hosuh relaxed, trying to say something else.

“Shh.” Stephen hushed him, stroking his hand. “You’re safe. I’m here now. Rest.”

“Ste…Ste…Steph…” Hosuh whispered, eye fluttering shut.

“It’s me. I promise.” Stephen said quietly, placing Hosuh’s hand on his chest. “Now go to sleep.”

Hosuh let out a small hum, his eye closing shut. Stephen stroked his head, willing to wait forever for him to wake up again.

~

“Me and you are going to retire, I think.” Stephen said on the third day. Hosuh had only woken up for a few seconds each time since then. The purple-haired was currently cradling Hosuh on his lap, pressed against the wall. He had ran out of food the day before but didn’t want to leave him alone.

“I’m done with all this “saving the world” bullshit.” Stephen continued. “We’re gonna get a cottage in the woods – not these woods, I really hate them now – but somewhere peaceful. Like the woods we first met in?” Stephen paused, smiling. “Yeah. The trees were beautiful there. We could have a garden, where you could grow flowers, and I could gather food for us.” Stephen continued to talk in the silence, rubbing a thumb over Hosuh’s face. His cuts were healing nicely, but his strength has yet to return fully.

“Of course we are going to have to do jobs, but not of this fighting shit. You could make potions for people, or something, and sell them. We could have a little store beside our house and make people come to us. I don’t want to do things for others anymore. Look where that got us.”

Stephen sighed before brightening again.

“But our cottage would be like out of a story book, with all the ivy and stuff. You have a knack of making things grow right – you say you don’t use your magic but I still don’t believe you – and we could have a pet. Not a regular pet, like a dog or a cat, but like a bird or something. An owl? I like owls. Or maybe rabbits. But they aren’t that useful. Maybe a dog then.”

Stephen looked down and smiled when he saw Hosuh staring at him with a glazed eye. He didn’t look like he was fully aware of anything, but Stephen felt his hand weave into his and give it a squeeze.

The purple-haired continued to talk, telling wild ideas for their new retirement plan.

~

It was a full week before Hosuh woke up fully, and that was with all the strength potions he was being given. Stephen had been out collecting food at the time, and returned to the small cave to find that Hosuh had woken up in a panicked state.

“Stephen? Stephen!” He was crying out, his voice still weak and croaky. Stephen rushed to his side, dropping the food to the ground.

“It’s okay, it’s okay!” Stephen wrapped his arms around the silver-haired, who relaxed in his arms. Weak yet he trembled, burying his face into his chest.

“I thought…I thought you…” Hosuh stammered, gripping his shirt. “I saw…everyone…they –“

Stephen hushed him, holding him closer. Stephen had thankfully been unconscious for the entire battle, but Hosuh had watched it all unfold. He had seen everything, everyone die painfully before almost being killed himself.

They were definitely retiring.

Fuck saving the day.

“I’m here.” Stephen whispered. “I’m here.”

Hosuh calmed, resting against his chest. His fingers traced up to his missing eye, pressing against the gauze. Stephen gently pulled his hand away, taking it into his own.

“Did you mean it?” Hosuh suddenly asked into the silence.

“Mean what?” Stephen replied.

“About the cottage. The garden.”

“Of course.”

“For the record,” Hosuh said, a small smile flicking onto his face. “I think we should get a pet deer.”

Stephen grinned.

“And how do we do that?” He asked.

“I think I can befriend one.” Hosuh smiled, shifting in his grip. “There were loads in that forest.”

“And I was thinking that we could have a farm. Not too big, but for things like wheat and rice.” Stephen explained. “So then we don’t have to rely on money as much.”

Hosuh hummed in agreement.

“And our furniture could be made out of wood and cotton that we make ourselves.” He added. “And our unspecified pet could have its own bed.”

They talked for hours, days about their dream, until Hosuh was ready to move again. They packed their small amount of belongings, stepping out of the cave.

“You okay?” Stephen asked, holding Hosuh’s arm as they walked through the grass. The silver-haired was still unsteady, not used to his obstructed vision. The healer nodded, gripping onto Stephen’s arm.

“I will be.” Hosuh replied. Stephen had noticed that Hosuh had rarely let him go since the battle, and found that he didn’t mind in the slightest.

“Good.” Stephen smiled, pulling Hosuh closer. “Then we better get going – we have a cottage to build.”

“And a garden to grow.” Hosuh continued with a graceful smile.

The morning sun shone brightly through the leaves and onto the couple as they walked towards their new future that waited for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes this book :) I hope this was okay for you  
I've decided to end it as I rarely updated this (last time was September, wow) as I am busy with a lot of other books. I made this chapter longer for ya'll to try and make the final chapter as good as possible.  
Tbh, I hate Dan's new work - I'm sure his two new companions are nice but it feels like Dan just got them to try and fill the hole that Hosuh and Stephen left. And oh boy, for me it doesn't work. And they aren't animated anymore, which was one of the fun elements of DanPlan that now has been lost. It just feels like Dan is trying to hard, I dunno how it feels for you but that how it is for me.   
Stephen's channel is also not the stuff I watched DanPlan for, so I guess this is really the end of their group.  
ANYWAY, ENOUGH ABOUT THAT  
What I'm trying to say is that I feel no more inspiration for this book, and I have done all my ideas. Like seriously, this book has almost 40 chapters. I'm gonna run out at some point.  
So sorry for the wait (especially if you didn't like this ending) but hopefully I'll see you all somewhere else, maybe I already have in my other stories.  
Otherwise, I bid you good day, and stay safe!


End file.
